House of Vegeta 3: Highlights
by FireCracker7
Summary: Feature stories of the saga. Past and present, overlaps the Chronicles. More saiyans, more chibis! And enter...Brolli!


HOUSE OF VEGETA HIGHLIGHTS

Kakarot curled tightly against his mate who was sound asleep. A strange mewling teased his ears, waking him from solid slumber.

_The chibis?_

A dark, tousled head popped up from layers of animal furs. Kakarot glided silently from their huge bed, slipping on a robe. The sounds were unmistakable now. Small growls and snarls came from the baby pallet.

Curious, Kakarot approached the pallet with silent feet, tail waving.  
A huge grin broke out on his face.

_Well, well!_

Two bundles of dark fur snarled in sleep, tails tangled together.  
Wild little manes had grown down their backs. Kakarot tickled their foot pads. Fat legs kicked wildly at the touch.

Kakarot turned. "Vegeta, wake up! You've got to see this."

His bleary mate flopped around under covers. "Hurmmmnth."

"Krukka!" Kakarot went over and shook him. "Wake up, I said!"

Vegeta popped up abruptly, wild hair sticking everywhere. "What is it?! You ruined a perfect sleep!"

"The cubs have their first pelt! It's adorable, you've got to see..."

The ouji bounded up in excitement, instantly awake. He slapped on a robe. "It's finally happened?"

xxxx

The beaming parents grinned madly into the plush pallet. Vegeta unhooked the fat little tails.

"Wonderful! It seems this solstice got them going, eh?"

"Ai, and the texture's so soft!" Kakarot stroked velvety fur that covered Nuru and Tezar head to toe except for their face, feet, and hands.

"Grarrgg" bright eyes popped open as wobbly heads lifted.

"Awake are we?" the Ouji plucked up a purring Tezar. Kakarott picked up Nuru. The proud parents cuddled their chibis.

"Well I know someone else who'll want to see this!" Vegeta couldn't stop smiling.

Kakarot grinned idiotically. "A midnight surprise, eh?"

xxxx

Amused guards smiled at the oujian as they glided through the quiet chambers with two sizeable hair puffs. One particularly beefy guard couldn't contain himself.

"Ho, oujian...the little ones have first pelt, I see!"

They approached with the chirping chibis. "Ai, Goonn" Vegeta smirked. "A late surprise this evening!"

The crude guard winked at the cubs. "Lovely. Their fur shines like water! My own chikki (grandbabies) got theirs last week."

Kakarot bounced a squalling Nuru. "Ai, many chibis turned this month.  
We've a showing for the Ou and Regent Bardock!"

"They'll be pleased, no doubt. Eventide, lords!"

"Eventide!" the ouijan pressed on, finding it impossible to stop smiling.

xxxx

They approached the imperial doors. Kakarot sniffed.

"Say, Vegeta-"

The ouji shrugged. "Ai, I know. Raditz has been here...odd."

The parents glided inside. They weren't the only ones with a surprise. A smiling Raditz greeted them, clad in a robe also.

"Gedarse! I don't believe this!" he laughed in delight, seeing the chibis.

Kakarot stared. "What? You mean??"

Raditz pointed at the floor, smirking. A fuzzy Xenna shrieked in greeting.

The Ouji cracked up. "Xenna's got her pelt, too!!"

"Unbelievable!" Kakarot laughed, plopping Nuru next to her. The cubs sniffed each other and started rolling wildly.

Tezar screamed, not wanting to be left out. Vegeta dropped him down also.

"All right, you little monster. Go on!"

The air filled with squalls and shrieks as the chibis played. Their parents shouted above the noise to talk.

"DID XENNA GET HERS TONIGHT?"

"AI, SHE SURPRISED ME...I HAD NO IDEA, EVEN YESTERDAY."

"THEY SAY IT HAPPENS SUDDENLY. WE WERE SURPRISED TOO!"

"AREN'T THEY BEAUTIFUL?"

"OF COURSE...PERFECT BONES!"

"AND THEIR FUR IS SO SOFT-"

Two very agitated and annoyed parents came up behind them, holding their ears.

"Shut off the damn noise!!" Bardock bellowed.

"Ai, give it a rest" a bedraggled Ou snarled, glaring. "What means this idiocy in the middle of the night!"

"The chibis have their pelts!!" the adults yelled simultaneously.

Dark eyes went wide. "Eh??"

Kakarot pointed at the fur floor. "See?"

Blinking in stunned surprise, the grandsires stared at their chikki.  
Bardock bellowed with laughter.

"Furballs! Lovely..."

The Ou chuckled. "Amazing, they all turned the same night."

"Their eyes really shine. See how the light catches on their pelts"  
Vegeta no ouji noted with pride.

Bardock plopped to the floor, scooping them up. "Hn...fuzzies! Maybe you'll make good pillows, eh?"

The chibis screeched, squashing into him. The Ou sat next to them,  
rolling Xenna into his lap.

"Abe'se, princess." he scratched her wild mane. Xenna purred,  
clucking.

Kakarot watched them, noting his parents' dishevelled appearance. "We didn't interrupt or disturb anything?"

Bardock glanced up at him. "Nothing that isn't already disturbed"  
His son made a face.

The ouji laughed. "You walked into that one, Kakarot. It seems a lot of chibis changed this month, with the variance between crescent and half moon."

Raditz glanced out a window at night skies. "Ai, there's a crescent tonight. Quite beautiful, actually."

Bardock stroked his grandsons tenderly. "Hn...soft. What a nice surprise on a quiet evening."

The Ou chuckled as Xenna nipped his fingers. "Quiet until loud children burst in here."

"AAOUUU!!!" a tousled head shook back. Startled, everyone stared at Kakarot.

"Now what was that for!" the Ou demanded. "Idiot."

Sheepish. "I ah...just felt good."

"Go howl somewhere else. But you can leave the chibis here."

"Of course..ssnnrrrlllll...."

Vegeta no ouji stared at his mate. "No, I get it, heaAAOOOROUUU!!"

Bardock blinked. "What's going on here?"

Raditz was snarling now at the window, shaking his head also. "Feels GRROOReeat..." his tail fluffed out.

The Ou clutched his head. "Grrruargh...the window!!"

Bardock stood abruptly. "But it isn't a full MrooOOOOOONNNN" his voice dissolved into growls. The chibis started clawing the carpet.

Vegeta Ou made a move to pull the window shades down. By the time he had done so, conversation became grunts and howls.

He turned. His shaggy family was covered in fur. Wild manes had sprouted to crazed porportions. Spiky fur burst from shoulders and backs. Sets of red eyes glowed eerily.

"This is your fault RARRRDITZZ" the Ou attempted, clutching his throat. Speech was becoming too difficult.

Sharp teeth glistened. "Loook a little wild yoooOOORSelf,  
sabagggrrrr..." Raditz started shrieking, shaking his head again.

"ARuGHH...bones BURNNNNnngrrrr!!!" Bardock screeched. His hair literally stood on end now.

"AARR feel GOOOOOOOD!!" Kakarot bellowed, leaping for the ceiling.

"MEAH TOOOOOOOO!!" the ouji cracked an earsplitting roar, bounding up after his mate. They dangled from a crossbeam by their tails.

Fur spiked under the Ou's robes. Annoyed, he ripped them off, not wanting restraint. "GrWOORGG..." grabbing the chibis he bounced up as well.

"Hehee HEEEAAGRR!!" with wild glee Raditz also went up, wrapping a thick tail around a post.

Bardock stood shrieking at his fuzzy family, fists shaking. "GRUARHH GUnn RUUOORGH-"

The others chittered, laughing as Bardock strained to talk. With a grunt and howl the dark saiyan gave up his futile attempt at speech,  
joining the others.

The hairy saiyans dangled from the crossbeams, howling and roaring.  
It was going to be a long night.

THE END

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA HIGHLIGHTS 2

The world was upside down.

Vegeta no Ouji blinked, staring at his universe. His line of sight was tilted, reversed. Perfectly normal for his people.

Looking about, he saw his family dangling alongside. Golden bodies were inverted, dark hair hanging down in columns everywhere. Nuru clung to Raditz, and the Ou had Xenna. Tezar attached himself to Bardock's middle.

The prince yawned, glancing out the now bright window. A brilliant sunrise beamed red glow across the room, shading sharp contrast into the rafters where they hung.

_Hn, what happened last night? I'm trying to remember..._

Dark eyes trained on him nearby. "I see you're awake."

"Only barely, father. I can't recall what happened yesterday."

The Ou grunted. "The last thing I know is that your foolish brother opened the window wide from a crescent moon."

A loud yawn interrupted them. Kakarot turned and nuzzled his mate,  
purring.

"Good morning, koi." soft nips on the silky throat.

The ouij rumbled blissfully. "Don't you think we should take this elsewhere, Kakarot?"

"Hmm?" sleepy eyes looked about as he rotated on his tail, seeing the others dangling alongside.

"Good morning, saba. A quiet day, hn?"

"So far, loon. I intend to see that it stays that way."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Let's just say-" cable like arms grabbed the Ou from behind. Bardock.

"You always were a crank first thing." the dark saiyan rumbled against his king. Tiny snarls interrupted further talk.

"I don't think Tezar likes being squashed, father." Kakarot noted,  
seeing his son puff and spit.

"Bah. A little squash doesn't hurt anything. I used to lay on you all the time to keep you quiet."

Xenna abruptly woke, still nestling against the Ou. She started chirping, which set off the other two chibis. Soon screeches filled the once quiet air.

"So much for that." the Ou groused. Raditz looked about blearily.

"What's all the noise?" he stared at the squalling Nuru sticking to his gut.

"Your loudmouthed daugher is what!" the ouji rounded on him. "Not to mention her crackbrain father who opens windows under crescent moon!!"

"How the hell am I going to remember every freaking cycle? Besides,  
it was supposed to rain last night!"

"It's your fault we're up here, Raditz!" Kakarot shouted.

"Your typical logic amazes me, Kakarot. If you don't like it, get your fat ass down!!"

The wild one glared. "What the hell are you doing looking at my ass?"

A smirk. "It's kind of hard to miss."

The ouji snarled, white teeth flashing.

"Relax, Vegeta...I just had an eye on it."

"Do you want to keep that eye?!"

"Here goes the bullshit." Bardock growled. "Looks like you were right, koi..."

The Ou sniffed. "I told you they'd start up!"

"Only a moron opens windows under moon...unless it's on purpose"  
Kakarot bellowed.

"Yeah, Kakarot...I just wanted to see you dance. I heard that you once-"

"Enough!!" the ouji roared. "Or I'll burn you, Raditz...you'll never hold up to a super saiyan!"

The chibis screamed in delight, enjoying the ridiculous argument.

Fangs clacked. "I'm getting damn sick of that tired assed threat,  
brother. Bring it on! Name the time and place-"

An earsplitting roar stopped all argument. Bardock trailed to a growl. "Dimwits...save this for Frieza!!"

"Fuck Frieza!" Kakarot snapped back. "Raditz wants me to dance and I'll do it...across his thick skull!"

"Tough talk from somebody who lost it at that club...you do remember that, little brother?" a nasty grin.

Kakarot flushed red, edging to attack.

"Cretin" the ouji hissed, moving at him also.

They never got the chance. With blinding speed the Ou grabbed their heads and cracked them together. Sparks flew from impact as the saiyans wailed in pain.

"A king's work is never done" he said smugly as his sons saw stars.  
Bardock laughed with approval.

"Ai, loud mouths and soft skulls...a bad combination, don't you think?"

"Shut up, father" Vegeta no Ouji growled, clutching his throbbing skull.

"I'm over here, sweet prince" Bardock taunted, smirking. "You're talking to Raditz."

"Go to hell."

"Tsk...such a bad temper. I wonder who you got it from eh?" more laughter.

Raditz squinted, trying to clear his vision. "That wasn't appreciated!"

"I could care less. Do something about it, fool." the Ou challenged.

Kakarot rubbed his sore head. "I'll lay odds on that bet!"

More earsplitting shrieks from the chibis.

"GAAAHHH" Kakarot covered his ringing ears. "Shit...somebody make them be quiet."

"As quiet as you are? Watch yourself, fool...you almost toppled"  
Bardock warned.

"EVERYBODY shut up." the prince complained, his head still sore.

"I don't back down from any challenge!" Raditz bellowed. It was a mistake, making his skull rattle again.

"It might work better if you challenged the right person, asshole"  
the Ou reminded him. "You're looking at Kakarot!!"

"Ai, koi, our crosseyed clowns are up to the challenge!" Bardock mocked.

"What the hell are you laughing at, father. It ain't funny!"

"It is to me, you asswipe!!"

"I'm sick of all of you" the prince hissed. "If Raditz hadn't been so damn stupid in opening that window-"

"Not nearly as stupid as you!"

"Don't make me swing over there" Kakarot snarled. "I'll bust you a new one!!"

Screams, curses and shouts continued on as they dangled, arguing idiotically.

The Ou cradled Xenna, smiling. "Hn, what a pleasant morning."

THE END

CHAPTER THREE DOESN'T EXIST.

HOUSE OF VEGETA HIGHLIGHTS 4

Kakarot was training several new students at the academy. Normally he relished his job, but not today. He had a terrible sense of foreboding.

Absently he watched saiyans of every description go through their stretching exercises. His heart was heavy.

/What's wrong with me? I feel off.../

"Kakarot!!"

So preoccupied was the saiyan he didn't notice his brother approaching with speed. Raditz all but raced his way, his massive mane wild in the air.

"Raditz?!" Kakarot stared. "I thought you were on manuevers..."

The burly saiyan waved him off quickly. "Kakarot, we've got a family emergency."

Cold fear gripped the younger saiyan. "What? Who. When?! Tell me-"

Raditz shook him. "Quiet, I say! We need to get to the Talmarr Med Hospital right away."

Dark eyes were wild. "The chibis?! Vegeta!!"

"Kakarot-"

"No wait, I would have sensed that!!" his shouts halted the class session as everyone stared.

Raditz gripped his arm. "Will you stop it!"

Kakarot nodded at his students. "Take a recess, I've got an emergency."

xxxx

They were barely inside Kakarot's office before he started yelling.

"So tell me!" he bellowed, tail lashing.

A sigh. "Kakarot...mother's in the hospital. She's very sick-"

"WHAT HAPPENED."

"Calm yourself, dammit! Remember the recent reports about viral contaminants being planted-"

"At random locations!"

"Right. Another phase of Frieza's attack. She was exposed three days ago-"

"I'll kill him." Kakarot snarled, pushing past his brother. Raditz grabbed him.

"Fool! There's no time for that. We've got to get to the hospital!"

Kakarot wilted. "Is she dying, Raditz?"

"I...only know she's sick. The symptoms incubate over a period of several hours."

"But if she-"

"We'll ask the doctors for specifics." he pulled his brother down a hallway.

xxxx

They raced like lunatics through the facility. Other saiyans concerned for sick friends and family were shouting, fighting or pacing in various waiting areas. Raditz and Kakarot stalked to an information center. A hassled looking attendant sat at the front counter.

"Hey!" Raditz shouted as they walked up.

The saiyan sniffed at them. He had a thin, bony face. "You got a name?"

The burly saiyan glowered. "Yeah. We're here to see one of the viral victims. Her name's Celipe of the Sasse Clan."

"Hn!" the saiyan attendant flipped through pages. "Ah, yes. One of the accelerated cases-"

"What the hell does that mean!" Kakarot edged up, angry.

"You family?"

"We're her sons." Raditz replied impatiently. "Who's her doctor?"

The attendant looked down again momentarily. "Gotok. She's in room 115-A6."

"Where's her doctor?!" Kakarot demanded.

"He's in surgery right now. I can arrange a brief appointment for you when he gets out."

Raditz nodded. "Thanks."

Kakarot was already moving. "This way!!"

xxxx

As they approached Celipe's room, a familiar scent wafted nearby.

Raditz perked up. "Father's been here, Kakarot!"

The wild one looked about. "Recently, too. I think-"

Before either of them could speak further, Bardock appeared around a bend in the hall. He motioned to them.

"Come on, I can answer your questions."

xxxx

They sat in a nearby lobby. Bardock explained Celipe's condition in detail.

"But she will recover?!" Kakarot asked nervously.

Bardock rested his head in his hands. "Ai, but the next fourteen hours are critical."

Raditz was silent a moment. "Have you been here long?"

"Two hours I think."

The younger saiyans watched him. Bardock's expression darkened,  
taking on a look of murderous fury. Both Kakarot and Raditz knew that look. It meant someone would die painfully by revenge.

Kakarot found his voice. "You still care."

Bardock stood off, clenching his fists. "Frieza has another blood debt to pay."

Raditz moved to his side. "Not alone, father. When the war is done, I will personally string his guts in the castle halls. I've sworn this already to our prince."

That distracted Bardock momentarily. "Why Vegeta?"

"He...a personal conversation."

Bardock growled. "I'll have that worm's head on a stick."

Kakarot embraced him. "She's strong, father. There's no way a virus will defeat her."

The elder's tail puffed, twitching nervously. Raditz completed the embrace, circling both.

/We'll all fight./

They continued to hold Bardock, sensing the tension. In truth, he was about to explode.

"Sit down." Kakarot pulled gently. Silently, his father nodded,  
dropping down in a soft chair. Raditz put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Still a surprise after all these years, father."

"True. I never...expected to still feel this way. Not after everything that's happened."

Kakarot coiled tails. "You were married a long time. Passion doesn't die because you lead separate lives."

Bardock looked down, as if defeated. "I think about the things we argued about. Why we broke up in the first place. And you know what?  
None of that seems important now."

"We'll get through this, father. You aren't alone."

Dark eyes shone in gratitude. "No, never. I am...so very proud of you both."

They hugged him again. Bardock endured their affection as long as he could before pushing off. His voice was gruff again.

"Fools. You're here to see your mother, not hold my hand."

xxxx

In quiet dread they went inside Celipe's room, wondering what to expect. The third class saiyan lay quietly in her bed, eyes closed.  
She was pale and thin, with dark circles under the normally expressive eyes. Wild brown locks lay everywhere in a crazed tangle.

In silence they kissed her. Raditz swept his tail across her face gently. Kakarot repeated the gesture before they sat on both sides of the bed.

Celipe cracked a grin, eyes opening slowly. "Hn, I know that stink anywhere." her voice was weak. "Hetani, my cubs."

Raditz nuzzled, fighting his emotions. "Mother, we're here."

"Hn" Celipe pursed her lips. "Thirsty."

Kakarot gave her a cup to sip from. Celipe gulped, draining it dry.

The wild one smiled. "Better?"

Sharp teeth flashed. "I will be when the worm dies. My assistant got poisoned, too."

"Any deaths? We'll avenge them." Kakarot swore.

"No deaths...yet. But some at my facility are critical. Even worse than me."

Raditz brushed her hair gently. "You have a fever. Have they given you anything?"

"Ai, medications everywhere. Your father was here."

"We know. He's still out in the lobby."

Celipe looked distant, thinking. "First the gamma attacks, now viral sicknesses. Geslani' krdaa! Stinking amphibian...I'll have his eyes for an appetizer!!"

Kakarot forced a smile. "Sounds good, mother. Save seconds for us. We plan to have liver sandwiches from him and Cooler."

"I nearly forgot about his brother. But who is worse?"

Raditz arranged Celipe's blankets. "Hard to say. Frieza's more petty,  
but Cooler is on the vindictive side."

"Doesn't matter. They'll both burn."

Kakarot and Raditz fell silent, watching. Celipe drifted off before speaking again.

"Your father looked...delicious today. Maybe we should have stayed together."

Raditz and Kakarot looked at each other.

Celipe giggled. "Ai, maybe."

"Mother." Raditz looked at her sternly. "What about Rocco? Besides,  
you can't go back. Too much has happened."

Kakarot nodded in agreement. "Maybe years ago, but not now."

Celipe sighed. "I know what you aren't trying to say."

Raditz watched her oddly. "Besides, we thought you and Rocco were close."

"We are...why did I forget that?"

Kakarot kissed her hand. "Don't worry about it."

Celipe laughed now. "Must be the fever...or the medicine. Still, I could give the Ou a run for his money!"

Kakarot looked worriedly at his brother. "I don't doubt that, but you should concentrate on getting better."

"I will be as soon as these suckers give me some meat. I'm sick of eating pesto."

"Krukka, they give you that?!" Raditz wondered.

"Ai. Now how are those pretty chibis?"

A grin. "Fat, loud and happy."

"Delightful. You'll have to bring them over soon."

"Hai, mosi. How long do you expect to be here?"

Celipe turned over slightly. "They tell me a week. Fever hasn't broken yet, so I'm being monitored."

"You'll probably have an avalanche of visitors." Kakarot smiled again.

"Hn. Let's see, your uncle Yubloo called, swearing death to Frieza's legions. Your grandparents plan to set fire to Cooler's tail personally. And of course your cousins Nuvv, Xasa and Creida have their poisons ready. I expect them all to come crashing in later."

Her sons laughed at that. "Well enough." Raditz agreed.

xxxx

Celipe nearly drifted off again. The brothers rose to leave quietly.

"Someone will pay, Raditz."

"We've gone over that ground, Kakarot. A blood debt was called long ago. You state the obvious!"

Kakarot bristled, his tail puffing to huge porportions. "Why wait for the war. Shikkura, I'll go after the bastard right now!!"

Before Raditz could speak or move, the room crackled with energy. A golden glow suffused the room as Kakarot burst into super saiyan. A banshee shriek followed as the powerful saiyan raised his fists in rage. Raditz glared at his brother.

"Asshole! This isn't helping-"

Shockingly, Celipe opened her eyes again. Her gaze was vague, unaware.

"Bardock?"

The question shocked both sons to silence. They approached her bed again.

Raditz blinked. "Mother, what did you say?"

Celipe turned and stared at Kakarot, reaching up to touch his cheek. "Be careful, Bardock. Too much is at stake, even for revenge."

Aqua eyes stared in confusion. "Mother, I don't understand?"

"Damn...overbred fool. Don't let hot blood destroy the secret. In time...they can know. Not now!"

Kakarot was desperate now, holding her hands. "It's me, mosi. Not father!"

Celipe stared at his golden hair, rambling on as if he hadn't spoken. "Hn, I remember. Like the first time...and others. I knew even before you told me. Still pissed at the Ou, eh? Udran'u, idiot.  
You deserve it!!"

Raditz was worried now. "Kakarot, perhaps we should call an intern."

The golden saiyan shook his head. "Something's strange here..."

"No, go on." Celipe waved weakly. "I need to sleep now. Watch over our cubs, Bardock. You'll know when the time is right."

She promptly fell asleep, snoring loudly. Kakarot powered down,  
amazed.

Raditz stood at his side. "Let's go."

His brother could only nod. He paused to kiss Celipe again.

"We'll be back, mosi."

xxxx

Their faces were closed as they entered the hallway. Bardock was glaring at another saiyan as he passed by. It was Rocco, Celipe's lover.

The tall saiyan nodded briefly. Bardock snarled in response.

"I think we'd better get over there." Raditz increased his pace.

Kakarot nearly blocked the saiyan's path. "Rocco. How goes it?"

"I'm here to see your mother. How is she?"

"Sleeping." Raditz stated shortly as Bardock approached. The hairs on his neck stood up in warning.

"Why weren't you here before?!"

Rocco turned, snarling. "Since when do I answer to you?"

/Trouble/ Kakarot glanced at Raditz. His brother nodded in response.

Bardock faced Rocco. "Took you long enough to get here."

Rocco smirked, standing nose to nose. "I just got back from a purge,  
Bardock. Celipe's sick, so pardon if I don't have time for bullshit."

Bardock launched himself. The pair crashed into a wall, knocking over a guerney and medical supplies. Raditz and Kakarot chased after them,  
pulling them apart.

"Bedande!!" Raditz roared. "Knock it off, both of you!"

"Get off of me, Raditzsu!!" Bardock roared. "I'm gonna tattoo my foot on his ass."

"You and what blowhole army?!" Rocco struggled in Kakarot's grip.

"This is a hospital, in case you both forgot." Raditz hissed. "Take this crap outside!"

Kakarot sniffed, grinning. "Maybe we should do a little skull session."

"Hell to pay." Bardock snapped in response. "Let me go, Raditz! I won't say it again."

"Only if you quit acting like a river ragtail." his son responded ferally. Sharp teeth gleamed in challenge.

Bardock jerked free. He pointed a finger at Rocco. "You always show up when it's convenient. I oughta-"

"Be careful what you say." the other saiyan responded. "Fancy trash is still trash, Bardock. At least I didn't sleep my way to the castle!!"

The rest was a blur. Rocco got elbowed in the mouth before he could move. All four saiyans collided in thunderous noise, flesh striking flesh. They crashed against walls, knocked over more medical supplies. Tables and chairs were broken in the lobby. Bodies rolled wildly as clothing was torn. Saiyans scattered and cheered the wild scuffle. A few curious patients poked their heads into the hallway at the din.

They never noticed hospital security coming with stun poles. One by one they were struck, screeching before falling out. A thickly muscled officer stood over the unconscious group. She shook her head in disgust.

"Morons. Take these idiots to the detention center."

xxxx

Vegeta Ou couldn't believe what he was hearing. A messenger interrupted his quiet meal near the castle conference room.

"Say again, Yaundo? Are you certain of this?!"

The young saiyan nodded, his green armor glistening. "Aye, o King.  
Passing strange, but true. Regent Bardock, Ouijan Kakarot and Yandu Raditz were jailed by medical security at the OOnis barracks."

"Whatever for?!" Vegeta Ou put down a bone, staring.

"Brawling, father." another voice. The king and messenger turned.  
Vegeta no Ouji parted a nearby curtain partition, entering the small dining area.

"You know of this, Vegeta?"

"A little. But my information is sketchy."

The Ou frowned. "Hn. Have a seat. Continue, Yaundo. I would hear more."

The page bowed in acknowledgment of his prince before continuing. "Both my lords may be unaware of this, but the Regent and his sons were visiting a ragtail by name of Celipe. She is of the Sasse Clan."

The Ou snorted. "I know of her." his voice dripped with disdain. "Continue."

"She is recovering from one of the recent viral attacks. Another visitor appeared and a fight started shortly after. They were dispatched to a holding cell for disrupting a hospital."

The ouji blinked in stupefication. "Krukka. What nonsense!!"

The Ou thought a minute. "Who was the visitor?"

"Rocco."

Vegeta Ou tapped fingers on the table. "What truck has he with a ragtail?"

"Difficult to say, o King. But Regent Bardock knows him also."

The ouji shrugged. "A mystery to be certain, father. Presumably bail will be high."

Vegeta Ou still couldnt believe his ears. "A military officer of his renown running with..." dark eyes went wide.

The ouji caught his expression. "You don't think-"

"I do. Too'saundaxx (mother of all bullshit)!!"

Yaundo bowed in agreement. "That is all the information I have. If my lords have no further requirements?"

The king waved him to exit. "Yes, you may go. Contact Luyburs. Have her get our legal team over to OOnis."

Yaundo clacked his heels together formally. "As you command."

xxxx

Four tattered and bruised saiyans shared a holding cell. There was a considerable amount of tension. Rocco leaned against a separate wall,  
glaring at the others.

"Hn! That energy would be better spent on the war."

Bardock answered first. "Don't lecture me about war, Rocco. Shut your face!"

Kakarot edged up, eyes wild. "I think we need another fight."

"Ha!!" Raditz moved forward also, tail uncurling his waist.

Rocco pointed at them all. "I've got friends in circles as well you know."

"So what?" Kakarot wasn't impressed. "Father has his own _Goderri._"

"Hn. My friends have said unusual things about you three. So I became curious and pursued the rumors."

Raditz thought that over. Rage colored his vision suddenly. "That better not be the reason you hooked up with mother!"

"What?!" Kakarot looked ready to spring.

Bardock started to move when Rocco spoke again. "I love Celipe. This has nothing to do with her."

"Liar." Bardock growled.

"No. You think no one else could love her?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You insult her and belittle me, Bardock. A mutual friend introduced us."

"And do we know this 'mutual friend?' Radtiz asked.

"Why does that matter, boy? We're all adults here."

Bardock turned his back. "Just stay over there. I don't feel like hearing about your happy life."

"She's entitled." Rocco shot. "What the hell do you expect, Bardock?  
Getting pissed at me won't change the fact that she's moved on."

The dark saiyan spun. "You...don't know what you're talking about."

"No? Then why are we at each other so much?"

Kakarot watched them. "He has a point, father."

"Did I ask your opinion, loon?"

"You're getting it anyway. Rocco cares about mother. I for one am glad she's happy."

"Agreed." Raditz added.

Bardock rounded on his sons. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"In this case mosi." Raditz replied. "What did you expect her to do?"

"That isn't the point, Raditz."

"What is?" his eldest challenged. "You two had split. Life goes on!"

"So it was all my fault? You don't know the half of it, boy."

Raditz plopped on a bench. "I know more than enough. Besides,  
mother's beautiful. Why shouldn't she have someone?"

Rocco clapped his hands together, smug. "Damn right. Give it up,  
Bardock. You can't have her, and you can't let her go."

"Don't get too full of yourself." Kakarot warned.

Rocco looked him over. "We should be friends, Kakarot. Not fighting like common street trash."

Dark eyes returned the stare. "I haven't decided, but for now I'll reserve judgement. In any case, you can stop checking me out."

"Ha! Delightful brat."

Bardock moved off. "You think you've got me all figured out, Rocco.  
Don't flatter yourself."

"I read people well, Bardock. But I can understand your feelings."

"I'll tell you nothing."

Rocco moved at him slowly. Raditz got in front, holding out a hand.

"Enough, Rocco. We aren't enemies, but don't make the situation worse."

A nod. "Understood."

They all turned at motion coming their way.

xxxx

Four well dressed saiyans stood at the holding cell. All wore multilayered purple robes. Silver sashes were accented by red cord.

Bardock stepped forward, curious. "You are?"

A short, thin saiyan answered. He had a sharply angular face. "Ah,  
Regent Bardock. I am Oblut, and my associates are Bera, Wuinn, and Jekk. We've posted bail for you and your sons."

Kakarot stared at their dress before realization hit. "They're the king's legal team, father."

Raditz nodded in satisfaction. "Our Ou frees his own."

"But what about me?" Rocco wanted to know.

Bardock laughed. "What about you? Do you honestly think the king would post _your_ bail?"

"No, but-"

Oblut turned his ample nose up. "Hardly, Rocco of the Dooz clan. You will make your own arrangements."

Rocco stared in surprise. "You already know-"

"We have dossiers on everyone."

"When can we get out?" Kakarot wanted to know.

Another lawyer answered, Bera. She was average in height and build with braided spikes cascading down.

"Soon, ouijan. We but await the final processing of your paperwork."

Bardock sighed. "I know that nightmare."

xxxx

Vegeta no ouji had finally finished his own paperwork for the day.  
With an annoyed sigh, he stood and stretched, tail ruffling.

"Arrgh. I hate it!!"

Another regal form glided into his private office. The Ou grinned at his heir, handsome in red velvet.

"Still complaining after all these years, cub? How to be king without policy and politics, eh?"

The ouji smirked back. "Hn. You know I always hated hours of scribble, father. But I'm more interested in our family's adventure."

The Ou poured brandy from a crystal decanter. "A perfect tale for dinner. I myself can't wait to hear about their foolishness."

"Celipe's name still circulates where father is concerned."

"I'd rather not think about that ragtail, Vegeta."

Dark eyes went wide with surprise. "Surely you aren't jealous of a third class?!"

Vegeta Ou huffed, plopping into a plush chair abruptly. "The woman shared Bardock's life and bed, not to mention his heart. The knowledge still rankles me."

The ouji glided gracefully to his side. "He had to live a life,  
father. Did you expect him to be on call like an obedient murde (pleasure slave)?"

"That was unecessary, Vegeta."

"My apologies, father. Still, for the realm's security he needed the benefit of a separate life."

The Ou gulped his drink. "Vegeta the King knows that, but-"

His son watched him closely. "Vegeta the lover wanted him selfishly."

Black eyes glinted darkly. "He was ever mine, boy. Even before Raditz."

The prince was smug again. "One might say you were 'made' for each other."

Vegeta Ou stared, incredulous. "What...did you say?"

The ouji looked away quickly. "Nothing. Everyone should be arriving soon."

The king grabbed his arm. "Don't play me, boy."

"I'm not, father. You take everything too literally."

Vegeta Ou frowned, thinking. "What do you know?"

The prince tilted his head high. "Remember our night of hanare (family celebration)? I told you secrets are held on both sides."

"You riddle me?"

"No. But I don't need to do anything about what I suspect. Time will root it out."

"Huh" the King folded his arms. "And this secret you insist still exists?"

"It does, or you would have told us."

"You're a politician, Vegeta. That wasn't my question."

The ouji poured himself a drink at that. "Before the chibis were born I told you I reviewed the family archives."

The Ou went pale.

"You still react the same, even now."

Vegeta Ou gathered himself. "You surpised me, that's all."

The ouji eyed his father critically. "We still dance around this. No matter, circumstance and fate will tell."

"Is this your own private obsession?"

The prince laughed richly. "Oh, father. Have you forgotten Kakarot?!"

A grunt. "On any level, that's impossible. What about your brother?"

"That day in the garden, when we had a family argument. Do you remember?"

"We've had plenty of those."

"Ai, but Kakarot smelled something about father."

The Ou licked his lips. "Stinks good to me."

"Krukka" the prince hissed in exasperation. "I don't mean that!  
Kakarot senses a power about father."

"His ki rates exceptionally high, Vegeta. You know this. He was misclassified as third class."

"Raditz agrees with us. He described it as a 'space around', an aura."

The Ou growled. "You're definitely brothers. Maybe I squeezed too hard when you popped out."

The prince persisted. "Remember Kakarot's description? Like a hazy sweetness to the air...especially when father's angry!"

"Kakarot feels the need to smell everything. So this is your great secret?"

"You tell me."

"Energy fields are known to take on physical characteristics, Vegeta.  
Your point?"

"Ai, all kinds of phenomena, father. Including the transformation of saiyans!"

The King was suddenly quiet. "I've more than one loon, it seems."

Vegeta pointed a finger. "Denials change nothing! There can be only one explanation-"

Before he could finish a servant entered. The Ou sighed in relief.

"What is it, Xobol?"

The elderly saiyan bowed slightly. "The royal family is arrived."

The King adjusted his robes as he stood. "Come, Vegeta. Enough of this bizarre conversation. Our family awaits."

The ouji followed him out, smiling darkly. /Oh, I have you now,  
father./

xxxx

Battered saiyans sat sprawled about the great hall. Vegeta Ou laughed at his bruised family.

"Glsani!! I've seen bums in backwaters better looking. I suppose you haven't been rummaging in garbage cans!"

The ouji stared at their remnants of clothing, grinning. "Ai, a ragged group to be certain. Third class upraising, perhaps?"

"Everyone's a comedian." Raditz groused, his face mottled with bruises. "It isn't like we had time to tidy up."

The king went to his mate. "And so...you come home to me in this condition, eh?" fingers combed through a mop of wild hair.

Bardock smirked. "I'm sure you'll make it all better."

Vegeta no ouji examined his own mate. "This eye is ridiculous,  
Kakarot." he touched the swollen orb, nearly purple.

Kakarot laughed. "Ha! You should've seen Rocco. I think his tail got cracked."

"You'll frighten our cubs with that thing."

Kakarot waved him off. "C'rdarse. They'll love it!"

"Speaking of which, where _are_ the chibis?" Raditz asked, sitting gingerly.

"In the royal nursery." the Ou answered. "They had a nap an hour ago."

Bardock growled. "I'm starved. All that damn fighting got my appetite up."

The Ou looked his family over again. "We'll eat soon enough. But first things first."

Kakarot shrugged. "What's that?"

A sniff. "No family of mine is going about the castle like tattered trash. Take the side access corridors to our private baths. I'll have a meal prepared in the meantime."

Bardock rolled his eyes. "We're warriors, Vegeta! It isn't as if-"

"You've more pride than that, Bardock. And it isn't as if you're arrived from a great battle. Care to tell Nappa and his cronies what happened?

Bardock fell silent.

The Ou pointed. "I thought so. That way."

Grumbling and cursing low, they exited. The ouji laughed, shaking his head.

"Hn! Hilarious...the guards already toss rumors about."

The king chuckled, throwing an arm around his son's shoulders. "I can imagine. Come, let's go get the babies."

xxxx

Celipe was feeling and looking more like herself. Sitting at her bedside was Rocco. She stared at his disheveled appearance.

"Krukka. What the hell happened to you?!"

A kiss. "That all you have to say, woman? I come straight over here after sharing a cell with those idiots on OOnis."

Celipe blinked, staring. "OOnis?! That's a detention center for hospitals."

Rocco tucked the blankets over her. "From here."

Celipe thought that over. "Who were you fighting, and why?"

"A bunch of idiots."

Dark eyes roamed lower, seeing a noticeable bend in his tail. She grabbed the wounded appendage in stunned surprise. The last four inches of length were pointed in the wrong direction.

"Rocco, your tail!" she kissed it. "Who did this?"

The saiyan warrior laughed darkly. "Your stupid son!!"

"Which stupid son?"

"The loudmouthed one with an attitude."

Eye roll. "Kakarot."

"Bastard bit it during the fight. Luckily, it isn't broken."

Celipe still held his tail skeptically. "No?"

"No, a medic here already examined it. Severe sprain only. Hurts like hell."

"I can imagine."

"They're making a splint for me now. I can go pick it up later."

"Hn" Celipe held her arms out. "Come here...fool!"

Rocco purred, squashing her back into bed. "Hu'zaei. I gave a few love taps of my own!"

xxxx

The others cleaned and dressed for dinner. Vegeta didn't press for formalities, allowing everyone a more casual attire of dress satin robes. 'Casual' in the castle was a matter of opinion.

Bardock matched his king's royal purple. The ouji, Kakarot and Raditz wore flaming red, a stark complement to golden skin. The chibis wore bright blue unisuits with corded sleeves. Xenna's hair ribbon bloomed around her ponytail like a flower. The chibis were placed in a nearby playpen, haven eaten already. Small saiyan stomachs knew no timetable.

The Ou passed a plate of barbequed fish livers. "Now let's have that story. Who wants to begin?"

Raditz stuffed a liver in his mouth. "Asb furbur."

The king eyed him disapprovingly. "Appetite is good, but you aren't a ragtail. Now speak clearly!"

A gulp. "Ask father. He started the whole thing."

Bardock stared. "Thanks for nothing!"

"Well, it's true."

"What about the good stuff?" the ouji wanted to know. "Was Celipe wearing a skimpy hospital gown?"

Bardock growled at him. "Krukka, you freaky fool. She's my ex-wife.  
And the mother of my children!"

"Oh, drag THAT up again." the Ou groused. "You always had a fascination with that ragtail."

"Fascination? We were married, you royal skank."

"You dare?"

"That's my mother you're talking about, saba." Kakarot said quietly,  
glaring.

"I knew you were going to get off the subject!" Bardock pointed at the king. "Stop digging up old shit. You want to know about the fight or not?"

"I know it was over that ragtail." the Ou sniffed, cracking a bone.

"Her name's Celipe!"

"Alright then, Celipe. Now what happened!!"

"Rocco started a fight when he arrived at the hospital."

The ouji was incredulous. "Just like that?"

Bardock swallowed a blue egg. "Not exactly. He took cheap shots."

"About the past, no doubt." the ouji surmised.

"Ai, cub. The fool got in my face once too often. I've tolerated him up till now-"

"Under any other circumstances the two of you would be friends." the Ou interrupted.

"I know about his military exploits! Why the hell couldn't he fall in love with someone else's ex-wife?!"

"Trouble." Raditz grinned, chewing a boiled owl.

Vegeta Ou snatched a piece of fruit from a bowl. "So you still want her? Is that it?!"

Kakarot watched them in fascination, back and forth...

"I'm with you, aren't I?!" Bardock bellowed. "Unlike some people, I'm not into lies and secrets. Or is that a privilege of kings?!"

The ouji chose that moment to watch the ceiling.

"Let's see." Raditz sipped a cup of hot haffa. "What's that expression? Those that don't learn from the past are bound to repeat it?"

"Shut up!!" the Ou and Bardock yelled simultaneously.

Kakarot sniffed, looking up from his plate. "Hn."

"Clamp it, Kakarot." Bardock warned.

"The air sparks again. That same nasty secret, the one nobody will speak of."

The Ou glanced in his direction. "Hit your head during the fight again?"

"Repeatedly." Raditz grinned, ignoring his brother's death stare. "It was hard to tell in all the chaos."

"Rocco nearly ripped your cock out by the root."

Raditz snickered over his plate. "But mine ain't the one he wanted."

The Ou stared. "Say what?"

"Rocco was checking out Kakarot!!" Raditz laughed out loud.

The ouji nearly stood. "He dares?"

Kakarot waved it off. "Sit down, Vegeta-"

"Did you encourage him?!" an accusing finger.

"Hell no. Quit being crazy!!"

"Before the fight started Kakarot kept bumping into him." Raditz agitated.

"I refuse to believe that!" the ouji shouted.

"Ask him-"

"Dumb, lying fucker!" Kakarot snapped.

Bardock nearly fell out his chair in hysteria. "Krukka, what stupidity!"

"Oh?" the ouji rounded on him. "And if father swished his tail at everything that moved, would YOU be laughing?"

"I thought we were talking about the fight-" Kakarot attempted.

"Who the hell are you calling loose, boy?!" the Ou yelled. "How ridiculous would I look flirting right and left. I'm the king!!"

The ouji shook his head. "I wasn't calling you anything. And Kakarot's a moon cub, so we all know what that means."

Kakarot snorted. "Yeah, that I've got a crackbrain mate. Do you believe everything you hear?"

"Oh? Like when you got drunk downtown at club Moslo?"

Kakarot flushed. "You just had to bring that up!!"

Vegeta no ouji plopped down in his seat. "Hai, and had nearly half the customers all over you."

"Yeah? I seem to remember a real hot assed prince who chased me because I was a 'different' third class-"

"Who chased who?!"

Bardock cursed. "Who tried to repopulate the planet alone?"

Kakarot eyed him. "You can't talk!"

"You wouldn't be here, else!!" the Ou shot.

"We know what went on back in the day, saba. And maybe even now!"

Raditz pointed at his brother. "Damn, all that from a moon night? It HAD to be an accident!"

Kakarot purred dangerously, his tail low. "You're about to _be_ an accident, Raditz. Still not super saiyan, but adequate."

The maned saiyan snarled. "You and Vegeta think that's hot shit. But one of these days-"

"The world's full of surprises." Bardock said cryptically.

"Oh, like your secret, father?" the ouji reminded him. "I rather relish surprises!"

Bardock examined his fists. "Like the speed of these hands when I reward foulmouthed cubs."

"Ai, foulmouthed cubs with brainlock." the Ou added. "Secrets my ass!"

"One and the same, eh, saba?" Kakarot grinned. "I wanna hear some wild stories."

The Ou removed his crown and cape, cracking his knuckles. "Come on,  
then." sharp teeth flashed.

Everyone fell silent, surprised. Kakarot blinked. "Ah?"

"You heard me. My crown's not too tight to oblige."

Kakarot sat still a moment. "But-"

"I don't need to be a super saiyan. But you're welcome to find out the hard way!"

Bardock laughed.

"It isn't funny." the ouji chided. "You need to sit down, father."

"Princes don't order kings. I may pop you next." the Ou added.

A smirk. "Challenge, father. It's been a long time!"

Raditz paused a moment. "Weren't we supposed to be talking about what happened earlier?"

A chair crashed over his head. Bardock grabbed Kakarot suddenly,  
toppling them both over. The ouji charged his king. All five combatants collided over the table, tipping it over. Heavy marble and table settings hit the floor with deafening noise.

The chibis watched the scuffle from their vantage point in the playpen. Plates were tossed, food thrown. Fists thudded heavily against solid flesh. Bodies tumbled everywhere with speed.

Not that the babies minded. They screeched in delight, enjoying the chaos. No saiyan chibi could be happier. So they shrieked and squalled, adding their own noise to the disruption. It was a perfect family dinner.

THE END

Archive? You'd better.  
warnings: more saiyan madness

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA HIGHLIGHTS 5

The first family of Vegetaseii spent the next two days recovering from their foolish brawl. Servants carried them to the medicinal salt baths, since they were too incapacitated to move themselves. The chibis were taken by the naa'ti (nursekeepers) in the meantime.

Day three of their healing involved still more soaking in the salt baths. In true saiyan fashion, fighting settled all disagreements for the time being. Five weary figures glistened in purplish water, their spiky hair rakish. Steam filled the air, giving an eerie atmosphere to the enclosed chambers.

Vegeta Ou lay across green marble steps, partially submerged. A thick towel wrapped his chiseled midsection. "Hn...it's been some time since I needed such a recovery."

Bardock purred quietly at his side. "Kingly duties prevent such problems."

"Even so." the king paused as a thick length coiled his neck gently.

"Aren't you too sore to party?" Kakarot barely lifted his head,  
watching them.

"It's called affection, loon. You might try it sometime. Everything doesn't have to be a freak session!"

The ouji snorted. "I resent that."

"You would." Raditz tilted his head slowly around. "Our heir ascendant, the chibi factory. Saba's right. You just got lucky the last time around!"

Vegeta no ouji glared behind puffy eyes. "If I weren't so tired I'd kick your natural ass."

"Ha! You tried that already."

"Not as a super saiyan. Besides, you cheated."

Raditz managed to flex a bicep. "Nah, I just made it a matter of muscle."

Kakarot sniffed. "You can't match his speed, Raditz. Vegeta just needed more room to maneuver."

Bardock grimaced at his still painful injuries. "At least he isn't so quick to bite everything."

Kakarot shrugged. "That's what teeth are for. Why are you complaining, father? I seem to remember someone latching onto my leg pretty good."

Bardock flashed a toothy smile in response.

The Ou stretched carefully alongside his mate. "Hn, you came out biting. Some things never change."

The ouji burst into laughter suddenly. The others stared in surprise.

"What's your trip?" Raditz wanted to know.

A chuckle. "I was just remembering what father said the other day to me."

"What I said?" the Ou wondered.

"Ai, you said maybe you squeezed too hard when we popped out."

Bardock giggled. "Damn, that's funny!!" he clutched his stomach.

Kakarot snickered, glancing at his mate. "Yeah...but what were you talking about?"

A pause. "Well...we were talking about auras, changeling saiyans and stink."

"Say what??" Raditz blinked blandly.

The Ou groaned. "Not this again."

Kakarot perked up. "The secret? You were talking about that earlier?"

"What secret!" Bardock was exasperated now. "Look, we just finished a fight. You want to start another one?!"

Kakarot held his aching head. "No thanks. For once, I've had enough.  
Besides, I don't feel like sitting in this soup for a week!"

"Well, I want to know." Raditz groused. "Not that we can expect any answers."

"None from me anyway." the Ou was short.

"Mother said something interesting at the hospital." Raditz began. "It seems as though she mistook Kakarot for father."

Even the ouji was nonplussed. "So what? Most would."

Kakarot nodded, lighting up. "I know what he means!"

The Ou rolled his eyes. "I'm glad someone does."

"Before you go on, I have a question of my own." Bardock interrupted. "That power surge I sensed...are you insane? Why did you go super saiyan!"

His son was caught off guard. "I was angry about mother's situation.  
Just reacted, that's all."

Dark eyes narrowed on him. "Hn. Be more cautious in the future,  
Kakarot. You know the need for security."

Equally deep eyes returned the look. "I think...I understand a great deal more right now."

"Loon!" the Ou cracked. "Speak clearly."

Small smile. "Mother mistook me for father. _After_ I turned super saiyan."

Bardock and the Ou went stiff.

The ouji lifted an eyebrow. "How very curious."

Raditz folded his arms, smug. "Look at them. You'd swear someone had cut off their tails!"

"Your mother had a fever." Bardock spoke with care. "Between that and the medications-"

Kakarot examined his healing hand. "We thought so too at first. But something else she said made us wonder."

"Patients often speak under the influence, it proves nothing." the Ou said hurriedly. "Enough of this silly talk!"

"Not so silly, saba." Raditz disagreed. "Mother mentioned hot blood and keeping the secret safe."

"So?"

Raditz watched his father as he spoke. "There's more. She also said that father would know the right time to reveal it."

"Not to mention watching over us." Kakarot added.

Bardock blinked in confusion. "What do you expect me to say?"

The ouji grinned slyly now. "And did Celipe refer to Kakarot as father the whole time?"

"Ai, she touched his hair and said it was like before-"

"Enough." the Ou interrupted. "Peace and quiet, I say...it will enhance our recovery time."

"'Overbred fool' I believe is the term mother used." Kakarot smiled at his father.

Bardock frowned. "Your saba's right. Some silence would be appreciated."

"And if I told you our suspicion?"

"I'd say go to hell." Bardock sank into the tub again, curling next to the Ou.

The prince eased over to his own mate. "I suppose we'll burst into flame for daring to think it."

"Think what you will, but be quiet!!" the Ou roared, closing his eyes. Bardock followed suit.

Raditz grunted, his voice low. "Mother had seen something in the past-

"I'm warning you!" Bardock's eyes snapped open. "Shut up."

"I'm not a child."

"I can still beat you like one. Clamp it!!"

Kakarot laughed before the ouji silenced him with a kiss. /Enough,  
we'll get nowhere with this tack./

Kakarot sucked silky lips. /I'd rather do this now, anyway./

/I'm too sore for anything else./

Raditz eased to a resting position, his face barely above the salt solution. Wild hair trailed everywhere at the surface. /Stubborn assholes./

Bardock tucked next to his Ou. /Damn them, Vegeta...I tire of this!/

The Ou appeared to be sleeping. /I knew one day that ragtail would be the end of us!/

/Stop it! It isn't her fault./

The Ou opened an eye, watching his brood. Everyone seemed to have settled, deciding rest a better option than another possible fight.

Nodding in satisfaction, he snuggled against Bardock again. /I'd rather be on the battlefield than endure this nonstop foolishness./

A soft sigh. /My own temper is to blame, koi. Celipe kept what she knew./

A snuff against a golden neck. /Soon Frieza will occupy their thoughts, not the past./

/You'd better hope so, Vegeta. We're sitting on a time bomb./

Sticky kiss. "Sleep."

Embracing tightly, the elders joined their brood in rest.

THE END

HOUSE OF VEGETA HIGHLIGHTS 6

Kakarot felt terrible. His throat was raw, his neck stiff. He had a pounding headache. The room spun.

"Shit."

Tasting the air, he looked about blearily. Nuru and Tezar blinked awake nearby, peeping from their pallet.

"Abdenu'se, little ones."

The ouji turned on his side, instantly awake. "Kakarot?" the deep voice was rough from sleep.

"Ai...rrr..." a growl. Kakarot frowned, surpised at the strangeness he felt. "It's hot in herrrrree..."

"Kakarot!" the ouji sat up against their marble bedpost. Wild hair stuck everywhere in a spray.

"Rarrrgh!! Feel weird...everything itches!"

Dark eyes regarded him closely. "Hn..."

"What are you loooooking at?!"

Vegeta smirked, pointing across the room. "Not just me." The ouji nodded, indicating Nuru and Tezar. Their chibis likewise stared,  
button bright eyes unblinking.

Kakarot snarled softly. "Crazy cubs."

His mate sniffed. "Hardly. You're sick, Kakarot."

A loud roar. "Ammm nawrtt!!"

"Enough of this." Vegeta stood from bed, slipping on a robe. He padded from their private chambers.

xxxx*

Kakarot felt funky. Sitting upright he howled and shrieked, shaking his head. Nuru and Tezar joined in, screeching bone chilling noise.  
After a few minutes Glerunn arrived with Vegeta. The royal physician held his medical bag.

"Fool!!" he shouted above the howling. "Stop this racket, Kakarot."

Vegeta could barely keep from laughing. "Ai, koi. It's ridiculous."

"Vegetar, I feeel peCOOLiarrr." Kakarot growled again, his voice oddly gutteral.

"I don't doubt that. Now do as Glerunn says." the prince plopped down at the foot of their bed.

Glerunn pulled out his instruments. "The retch fever's been going around quite a bit this month. It's no wonder, with the pollen count so high. Not enough rain."

"Tooww hot." Kakarot growled again, springing from bed. Glerunn grabbed him as he tried to climb a wall.

Nuru and Tezar grinned from their pallet, waving chunky arms and squealing.

"Our children seem to be enjoying this." Vegeta sniffed, pressing his mate down on the bed.

"Hold him still, Vegeta. I need to give a sedative first."

"Ai, Glerunn."

Kakarot yowled again, rolling wildly from the ouji's grip. The chibis went into another round of happy screams.

Both physician and prince held the squirming Kakarot down this time.  
The commotion didn't go unnoticed. Seconds later another regal figure strode into the chambers, fur robes fanning.

"What lunacy is this in the middle of the night?!" the Ou demanded. "QUIET!!" he bellowed. Nuru and Tezar fell silent, tongues clicking.

"We're kind of busy here, father." the ouji huffed. "You might have noticed that-"

Vegeta Ou nodded. "I see. Do you need any help?"

Glerunn wheezed, straining to hold his patient. "If you would be so kind, Ou..."

"Well enough" gleaning the point, Vegeta held his son in a viselike grip.

"EVERYBODY QUIT GRABBING MEEERRR" Kakarot roared, shaking his head again. "You'rrre all crrrazy....let meerrr go!"

"We're crazy? Look at yourself, loon!" the Ou held up a small mirror.  
Kakarot stared in surprise. He had partially transformed, having the appearance of a shaggy caveman. Wild hair stood literally on end.

"I don't loooook sooo bad." red eyes glowered.

The Ou chuckled at his fuzzy son. "Even so. But now's not the time for that. Be still now, and do what Glerunn says."

A snarl. Glerunn pulled out a huge speckled pill. "Take this."

Even the ouji gawked. "He can't possibly-"

"Should I take it or eat it?!" the cranky Kakarot growled.

"Decide now, before I do." Glerunn answered.

"I AIN'T SWALLOWING NO STINKING PILL-"

Glerunn punched him in the stomach. Kakarot's mouth flew open in recoil as he clutched his belly in surprise. The royal physician jammed the pill between his teeth.

"Now eat it!"

Snarling, a hairy Kakarot crunched the ball sized pill. Sharp teeth made short work of it.

"Satisfied now?"

"Very" Glerunn sighed, smoothing his robes. "Physicians aren't professional wrestlers. Now get some rest."

"I'm thirsty!" Kakarot roared childishly.

The ouji grinned. "What can he have, Glerunn?"

"Only Rook juice until he reverts. If his fever doesn't break by tomorrow evening he gets another dosage."

The Ou nodded, suppressing laughter. "Well done. Now maybe the castle can get some rest."

Kakarot fell back against the cushions, sleepy. "Bring the babies over here."

"No." Glerunn shook his head firmly. Kakarot started roaring again before the ouji covered his head with a pillow.

"Shut up, idiot. Do you want to infect the chibis?"

Kakarot lay still. "Nunmpf." his voice was muffled.

"Good." Vegeta removed the pillow. "Now under the covers with you."

Mumbling and snarling softly, Kakarot slipped under layers of fur and satin.

xxxx

The Ou strode the now quiet corridors regally, carrying two bright eyed bundles. Guards smiled and nodded as they passed through.

Odecu the night captain bowed in greeting. "I trust our oujian will recover, milord."

The king nearly smiled. "True, Odecu. A constitution strong as his won't break from a small fever."

"Rest well and hail."

"Ai." the Ou disappeared between huge brass doors.

xxxx

Bardock opened a sleepy eye on his approaching mate. "Hn, I see we have company."

"For a few days, Bardock. A bonus!" the Ou plopped the babies on their huge bed. Nuru and Tezar chirped in excitement as they clambered in.

Bardock nuzzled his brood, purring affectionately. "Absena'e gi natta, chibis."

The Ou slipped out of his robe. Bronzed perfection glistened in soft candlelight as fur fell to the floor. Bardock growled in appreciation.

"Get in this bed, Vegeta."

"A regent doesn't order a king." the Ou sniffed playfully. "Besides,  
the chibis are here with us."

"You'd better keep reminding me."

"Ha!" a thick tail brushed Bardock's nose.

"Tease. Enough!"

The mates curled together as best they could. Their determined chikki squashed inbetween, halting any foolish antics.

Bardock yawned. "So. Kakarot has the fever, hn?"

"Ai. Glerunn says the droughts have contributed to outbreaks."

"Not surprising. I've had about thirty percent of my regiment get it this week alone."

The Ou kissed the babies. "Were they quarantined?"

"Hai. They couldn't go about their duties howling and hallucinating."

Small growls rumbled from the weary chibis.

"I agree." Bardock yawned once again.

"What are you talking about?" the Ou felt his own eyes closing.

"Sleep" Bardock mumbled, flopping down.

Vegeta nestled in as well. "Sounds like a good idea."

THE END

HOUSE OF VEGETA HIGHLIGHTS 7

"AAWOOOOO!!!"

Bardock frowned, his sleep disturbed. Low candleglow outlined the royal chambers in deep shadow.

"RAURRGGGHH!!!"

At his side, a sleepy Ou snored lightly. Bardock edged up slowly,  
mindful of the chibis. The small ones purred in repose, tucked in tight.

"EERARUUGHH!!"

Growling, Bardock listened attentively. "What foolishness." he murmured.

Sharp teeth glistened as Vegeta Ou yawned to wakefulness. "Foolishness?"

Bardock pointed in the dark. "Hai. Listen."

Both saiyans fell silent as the unmistakable sounds of roaring filled the hallways.

The King stared hard at nothing. "That's Kakarot."

Bardock was worried now. "Didn't Glerunn's draught and medication settle him?"

Vegeta slipped a robe over his shoulders, standing. "We'd better investigate."

Bardock cradled the sleeping chibis. "Summon the naa'ti, Vegeta. I don't want to wake the babies."

The Ou pulled a green cord. "Done."

xxxx

Two concerned elders walked the eastern corridors. Guards chatted in clusters, curious at the noisy uproar.

Vegeta Ou had no patience for their curiosity. "Clear out and return to your stations!" he bellowed.

Several bowed and scattered, returning to their posts. Another watch commander approached cautiously, pulling his moustache.

"Eventide, o King. The oujian Kakarot appears to be in distress. The retch fever has-"

"I know this, Gerbodd. Is it so fascinating that everyone must leave their station to observe?"

The commander coughed. "Not exactly, but restraining him has proven difficult."

Bardock stepped up, irritated. "Where is the prince?"

Gerbodd pointed down another hallway. "Follow the noise, Regent Bardock."

xxxx

They came upon a bizarre scene. Kakarot hung from a high chandelier by his tail, howling and fuzzy. An exasperated ouji glared up at his ill mate, accompanied by Glerunn and two assistants.

Bardock took up the gauntlet. "What is this?!" he yelled to be heard.

Vegeta no Ouji turned. "We hoped to coax him down, but I may have to fly up."

The King rounded on Glerunn. "Well, physician?"

Glerunn stared up at his patient. "I'll need to make an adjustment on the sedative for his metabolism. I forgot Kakarot isn't through his first majority yet."

The prince spun. "Well if I'm not, he certainly wouldn't be!" he snapped. "Krukka, it's hard to believe you've practiced medicine for a century!!"

Glerunn motioned to his assistants. "Be silent, young one."

"You dare-"

The Ou pulled him aside. "Enough, this won't accomplish anything.  
Glerunn, what do you plan?"

The grizzled physician held out a small pipe. "This."

The ouji was incredulous. "A blow gun?!"

"Just use the damn thing already!!" Bardock shouted, holding his ears.

Glerunn spoke to his assistants. "Isexx, Berduc. When he falls, catch him and wrap."

"Ai, Glerunn." the two younger saiyans unfolded packets of material.  
Glerunn placed a small pellet inside a dart.

The ouji cursed. "Is that necessary?!"

Bardock grabbed him. "Do you feel like wrestling Kakarot until his fever breaks? Be quiet and let Glerunn do what's needed."

The prince shook his head, watching his mate howl nonstop. "But-"

The Ou was stern. "Vegeta."

Yanking himself free, the ouji glared in silence. Glerunn pointed the blow gun and fired. With a bloodchilling shriek Kakarot dropped like a stone, landing into a soft tent of material. The assistants quickly wrapped him in a cocoon, holding him safely.

"Be careful!!" the ouji shouted again.

"He'll be fine, prince." Glerunn reassured. He reached in his bag again, pulling out another giant pill. This one was green.

Even the Ou stared. "Krukka, that's worse than worm medicine."

Bardock closed on the group as they restrained his son. "What's that for?"

Glerunn stuffed a pill between Kakarot's teeth again. "It will help him rest, for one thing. Part of the problem is his metabolism. It's causing the fever to come in bursts."

The Ou glanced down. "But when will it break?"

"I'd venture the next sixteen hours or so...he'll be weak enough when it does."

The ouji pointed. "Wait. Look!!"

Hairy Kakarot crunched the huge pill in anger, growling. Suddenly, he shifted. Red eyes turned dark. The shaggy mop and tail turned normal.

Bardock grinned, scratching behind his son's ear. "Well, that's a start."

The attendants held their patient firm in his restraining coat.  
Kakarot blinked in weary confusion.

"What's going on? Why the hell am I wrapped up like a cooking boar?"

The ouji laughed, bending down to hug him. "You're sick, don't you remember?"

"Sick..."

"Ai, the retch fever. It's been going around."

Kakarot leered at him. "Hn. Well, I've got another kind of fever. Get rid of everybody so we can go someplace dark!"

Bardock rolled his eyes. The king coughed. "Well, he certainly sounds like himself again."

The ouji sat back. "Fool. Go to sleep, you need rest."

Kakarot licked his lips. "No I don't!"

The attendants laughed. Glerunn shushed them. "Enough, take him to the med chambers. He must be isolated until the fever breaks."

A cursing Kakarot was carried away, resembling an oversized cocoon.  
The others watched until they disappeared down a long corridor.

Glerunn held out a needle. "Now, for the rest-"

"The rest of what?!" Bardock backed away. He wasn't fast enough.  
Glerunn jabbed his arm, getting the ouji and king next before they could react.

"Hedradda!!" the King yelled, holding his arm. "Are you insane?!"

Glerunn smirked, pocketing his syringe. "You've been exposed. As royal physician, my duty is the preservation of royal health. So be it."

The ouji grumbled, likewise rubbing his poked arm. "I won't vouch for YOUR health, physician. What a stupid stunt!!"

The grizzled saiyan held his head high with typical saiyan arrogance. "My duty is plain. File a formal complaint prince...after your mate recovers!!"

The ouji spluttered in shock. "Shiksha k'degge..."

The Ou glared. "Return to your duties, Glerunn. I'll hear no more."

A deep bow. "As you command."

xxxx

Bardock watched him go. "Hn...he's got gall. Why do you put up with that, Vegeta?"

"I make allowances since he saved my father several times."

"Oh? You never told me that." the ouji was curious.

"I told you many things, cub. More times you ignored me!"

Bardock rubbed his jaw. "What did he do?"

"When Gedok was often wounded in war, Glerunn would heal him almost miraculously."

The dark commander snarled. "That still doesn't mean I appreciate being stabbed like a puffed meat pudding."

The Ou laughed. "You make a good pudding. Come, let's go have a drink!"

"I'd just as soon fight." the ouji snapped, still glaring at the direction Glerunn departed.

Bardock chuckled. "That's hardly fair. Fighting an old doctor, boy?  
The guards would never let you live it down."

The ouji patted his bathrobe down. "Let them talk, then. We'll see how smug Glerunn is with his nose pointed the wrong way!"

"Enough" Bardock cuffed his son playfully. "Fight later. For now, the halls are quiet and it's late. Besides, I feel mellow."

The ouji still growled, tail puffed. "He stuck me."

The Ou scratched behind his son's ears. "Krukka, what high bloods.  
Quite a batch we have, eh, Bardock?"

Bardock smoothed the ouji's tail. "Agreed. Perhaps more than one loon, even."

The prince sniffed, composing himself. "_I_ am not a loon. Go tell it to Kakarot."

The Ou put an arm around his mate and son as they headed down a hallway. "Well, at least he has an excuse!"

xxxx

The ouji had calmed nearly an hour later. Mellow from conversation and drink, he gathered the chibis and headed to bed.

Not that Nuru and Tezar were ready for sleep. They clucked and chirped nonstop. In vain Vegeta tried to quiet them, bouncing and playing. It all proved futile.

"Krukka, what crazy cubs. You miss your father, eh?"

Screeches filled his ears. Vegeta rolled his children into fur blankets, placing them on their huge bed. He plopped alongside,  
fluffing a pillow before resting his head.

Bardock poked his head inside heavy curtains. "Hn...I told you not to disturb the chibis once they're sleeping."

The prince covered his ears, shouting over happy shrieks. "Ai, and now they'll be awake all night. I'm beginning to regret taking them from the naa'ti (nursekeepers)."

Bardock grinned, scratching thick little mops. "No you don't. After all, what's parenthood without noise?"

Both adults nearly jumped as Tezar let loose a bloodcurdling screech.

The elder winced. "Of course, I could be wrong."

Vegeta smiled slyly. "Wouldn't you like to spend a quiet evening with your chikki?"

"Don't give me that, Vegeta. First of all it's the middle of the night. Second, I don't know about the 'quiet' part."

"They'll run out of energy soon enough."

Bardock waved, smiling. "Maybe by dawn. In any case, I'm going to sleep. I hate to keep a bedwarmer waiting."

The ouji was smug. "I'm certain father wouldn't like being called a bedwarmer."

Bardock winked on his way out. "All right, then. A heater!"

Vegeta laughed at the mental image. "That's terrible."

His elder stood in the doorway, grinning. "Don't worry. I plan to get good use out of him."

The chibis started another round of high pitched squeals. Bardock purred gently at them before leaving.

Vegeta sighed at his noisy children, cradling them into bed. "The joys of parenthood."

THE END

Archive? You'd better.  
warnings: More royal family madness.

HOUSE OF VEGETA HIGHLIGHTS 8

"Vegeta, I'm hungry."

"Hn." Vegeta no Ouji, prince of all saiyans entered his private chambers. Dark eyes sparkled on his recovering mate. In a smooth,  
gliding motion he sat on the bed, purple robes flowing everywhere.

"Well, this is a clear sign you're getting better."

Kakarot blinked wearily. He was haggard from the retch fever. "I still feel terrible."

A golden hand palmed his forehead. "That's no wonder. You've been sick nearly a week."

Kakarot turned his face into the warmth. "That long? Strange, I've lost track of time."

Silken lips pecked his nose. "It doesn't matter. You've lost some weight, though... Glerunn has recommended high calorie meals for the next few days."

The wild head nuzzled. "I could eat three boars."

Powerful arms clutched close. "We'll start with fishgut soup."

xxxx

The Ou walked in a few moments later, smiling. The ouji fed his hungry mate soup from a large spoon.

"More."

"Greedy."

Laughing, the king approached, tweaking Kakarot's ear.

"And so, my fine one...on the road to recovery, are we?"

A gulp before answering. "Ai, saba. It's amazing how empty you can get after a week. Rook juice can't fill a stomach."

"Nothing can fill that stomach." another voice replied. They all turned. Raditz strutted in, a plump bundle in his arms.

Everyone smiled. Xenna chirped excitedly at her uncle, straining to reach him.

Kakarot withdrew a bit. "I'm not still contagious, am I?"

The ouji reassured him. "No, you're fine. In fact Glerunn wanted you to have visitors this week."

Raditz dropped Xenna into his brother's arms. "Even small ones."

Kakarot chuckled as his affectionate niece cuddled, wrapping chunky arms around his neck. He nosed her fragrant hair.

"So, ibiske (little flower). Come to see your ube retch and howl, eh?"

A happy squeal in response. Kakarot scratched Xenna's thick mop. "Say, Raditz. You look a little beat up. Take another foray down on the Rim?"

The shaggy saiyan stared down at his dented armor. "No big deal. A bunch of Ruuks (outlaws) attacked my regiment down on the docks."

The ouji sniffed at his appearance. "Hn, you look like a refugee from a garbage bin."

Even the Ou chimed in. "Roll in dirt somewhere else, boy. Or I'll have the guards wash you by force next time!"

Raditz flushed, embarrassed. "I wouldn't have come looking like this normally, but I wanted to stop by before the next raid."

"Have a care with your words, Raditzsu." another voice. They all turned as Bardock entered, his jaw set.

"I breached no security, father."

"Remember, ears are everywhere. Give out nothing that implies a mission." he approached the bed.

Raditz plopped down. "Aren't you exaggerating?"

The Ou folded his arms, thinking. "Maybe not. There is talk of cells roaming about."

Kakarot yawned wearily. "Political intrigue. Beautiful." he cradled Xenna close.

Bardock smirked. "That can wait. How fares our famous loon?" he tugged his son's ear.

"Weak, father. I still feel strange" a pause. "Where are Nuru and Tezar?"

"At the nursery-"

"Then that's where I'm going!" a determined Kakarot bounded up suddenly, still clutching Xenna.

The ouji moved to restrain him. "What do you think you're doing??"

"I'm going to the nursery, Vegeta. Now stand aside!" Kakarot took a step, nearly toppling.

The Ou grabbed him before he fell. "Fool! The virus is still in your blood. Now get back into bed!"

Kakarot weaved in his arms. "No. I want to see my sons."

In one smooth motion Raditz body slammed his brother over the bed.  
Xenna screeched in delight, not bothered in the least at being squashed. Cable like arms held Kakarot in a tight grip.

"Now you listen to me. No trips to the nursery just now!"

A growl. "But I-"

"Quiet!!" Raditz bellowed. "The shape you're in, you'll stumble and fall before you get there."

Kakarot squirmed pointlessly. "I'm not a weakling. Release me!"

"Give it up, Kakarot. I'm not moving and neither are you."

Cursing, the younger saiyan lay still momentarily. "You'll pay for this, Raditzsu."

"Don't make threats you can't cash in on."

The Ou coughed. "Enough, both of you." he sniffed, briefly placing a hand on Kakarot's forehead.

"More recovery is in order, cub. I don't like your scent. Besides, we can bring the babies here."

Dark eyes flashed in protest. "But saba, I-"

"We'll call the naa'ti (nursekeepers) right now. Now calm down"  
Bardock edged toward the bed. He ruffled the fur on Kakarot's tail.

Raditz stood, releasing his brother. "Good. Then I'll take Xenna with me."

"I doubt that." the ouji chimed in.

"Excuse me?"

The prince snorted. "Xenna isn't going anywhere."

Raditz growled at him. "You may be prince, but no one dictates where my cub goes."

As if to emphasize the point, Raditz tried pulling Xenna from Kakarot's arms. The chibi hissed and spat, her tail winding into a fuzzy ball. When Raditz turned her over she promptly rolled back into Kakarot's arms.

The Ou and Bardock watched in amusement. Raditz pulled and pulled.  
Xenna wasn't having any of it, clinging to Kakarot like a vine. Small arms wrapped around a corded neck.

The ouji laughed out loud. "Told you! Kakarot's sick, she won't leave him."

Raditz cursed. "I don't believe this. Crazy cub!!"

Bardock suppressed a grin. "It would seem you've lost this battle,  
boy. The princess makes final decisions here."

Kakarot sighed blissfully, clutching his affectionate niece. "She can stay with me, Raditz."

"Really? I don't remember saying so!!"

The Ou held his own laughter in check. "Don't be so stiff, boy. She wants to stay here, and it will do your brother some good."

An annoyed Raditz watched his brother purr, holding his daughter in a crushing embrace. Xenna nibbled her uncle's ear.

"She feels good." Kakarot was content. "I think-"

"She isn't a pillow, Kakarot!! Stop squeezing."

Another sigh. "Sorry." he fell back into bed. Xenna chirped over him,  
her tail wiggling happilly. Bardock pulled the covers up over them.

"Come on, let's clear out. Kakarot needs rest."

xxxx

The royal family still debated in a nearby hall outside their chambers. Raditz was still complaining.

"He doesn't have to squash her so much."

"Some squash is good." The prince protested. "Shut up. I told you she wouldn't leave!!"

"I should crack both your skulls together." Bardock told them. "Kakarot's recovery is more important than your bickering.  
There's a war on the horizon!"

"Ai, soon enough." the Ou replied moodily. "Soon we will need a family conference."

The prince watched him closely. "The house will return intact,  
father."

Dark eyes surveyed the ouji and Raditz. "I worry for all my brood."

Bardock moved to the king's side. "They are stronger than any,  
Vegeta. Trust me in this."

The Ou peeked between heavy curtains. "I do. The brain and blood are often at odds."

Raditz thumped his chest. "Well do I know, saba. But remember, our power is second to none. War or no, victory is assured."

The prince growled defiantly, tail lashing. "Ai, no changeling can withstand our might. Frieza is soup as we speak!"

The Ou glanced at them, smiling. "The madness of youth and strength."

"You aren't that old." Raditz commented.

"No, but I've seen more war than most. It ages one's perspective."

Bardock coiled tails with his mate. "You're the best looking bag of bones I've ever laid eyes on!"

xxxx

Their banter was interrupted. Glerunn approached the group, serene.

"How fares my patient, Ou?"

The king continued to peer through heavy curtains. "Restless, though he attempts sleep. Can you give him a drought?"

Glerunn stood at his side, also peeping. "Not advisable at this time."

"Why not?" Bardock demanded.

"His sleep should be natural. Go get Nuru and Tezar."

Raditz blinked. "Whatever for?"

"It will aid in his recovery."

The prince likewise didn't understand. "What's that got to do with anything? Besides, Xenna's already with him."

Glerunn sighed. "Younglings. Always asking questions!"

"Explain, physician." the ouji wouldn't be put off.

"Chibis make excellent medicine. Their warmth and sound stimulates healing in adults."

"But the cubs make too much noise." Raditz protested.

"Not with a sick adult. Go get the babies and see."

Bardock chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't know this, Raditz."

"How could I? I've never been sick around Xenna."

Bardock clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. "You're about to get an education."

xxxx

Edora brought the young princelings into the chamber. They shrieked and yowled at seeing their father. Kakarot smiled wearily at them from bed, still holding Xenna close. The princess patted her uncle's midsection with a fuzzy tail, clucking.

Vegeta no ouji took their sons from the nurse. "De'scaba, cubs. See your father? He needs help."

Earsplitting squalls filled the air. Xenna joined in on the fun,  
screeching at her cousins.

Bardock held his ears. "Krukka, put them on the bed already!!"

"Ai, father." the ouji winced, his ears in pain. Even Kakarot cringed at the noise.

Raditz couldn't hear himself think over the din. "This racket's supposed to help?!" he shouted.

"Only for a moment, Raditz!" the Ou shouted back. "Watch now."

Nuru and Tezar crawled to Kakarot, cuddling and clinging. Screams turned to happy purrs. The wild one sighed, nuzzling his brood. Xenna squashed inbetween, not to be outdone.

Raditz stared. "I still don't see-"

"Quiet." the Ou commanded. "Kakarot, how do you feel?"

A yawn. "Sleepy...the chibis smell good."

"Yes, I know. Now stop smelling them and relax!"

Kakarot stifled a snore. "Ai, saba." he slid beneath thick blankets.  
Seconds later he was out, surrounded by warm cubs. They encircled him like a living bracelet, purring and trilling. Wisps of wild hair poked over the blankets.

Even the ouji gawked. "I suppose there's nothing left to do but leave."

xxxx

The family relaxed in an ajoining sitting room. Discussion turned to war.

"The delegations will be here next week." the Ou stated, sipping wine.

"I look forward to all hostilities, father." the ouji was proud. "The castle will be brimming with activity and plots."

Bardock was silent a moment, cradling his glass. "There are reports...of espionage agents in our midst."

Everyone looked sharply at him.

"Explain!" the Ou demanded. "Why did you keep this?!"

"The report is due for presentation tomorrow, Vegeta. One of our light ships scouted suspicious activity along the asteroid belt again."

"Stinking spies!!" the prince snapped in anger. "More chicanery."

Raditz glared, dark eyes flashing. "How suspicious?"

Bardock was grim. "Saiyans have been captured along the belt cusp in the fourth sector. They were seen planting thermonuclear bombs on nearby planetoids."

Everyone stared in open shock. Bardock continued.

"These cells are presently being held offplanet-"

"Impossible." Raditz shook his head. "No saiyan would betray his own kind, regardless of reward."

"Wait." the Ou held out a hand. "What facility holds these agents,  
Bardock?"

"Gerris. They're being held under maximum security."

"Hn" the Ou pulled his goatee, thinking.

"This makes no sense." the prince thought aloud. "Suddenly saiyan agents are betraying their own? It can't be, unless-" he paused,  
amazed at a turn of thought.

Raditz nodded, incredulous. "They aren't really saiyan. A possibility, father?"

"Surgically altered beings have been moles before." the Ou stated. "This isn't good...there could be any number of cells in our midst as we speak."

"Then we'll root them out and grind their bones to paste." the ouji snarled. "I despise traitors...and false ones are worse!"

"Well said, prince." Bardock agreed. "Meanwhile, preparedness is the key. Fortunately these spies were found out early. Several regiments are already briefed on their existence."

"I want the details of that briefing." the Ou told him.

"Nappa has the file discs. There's much to plan."

"Agreed."

Everyone fell silent, lost in private thoughts. Raditz brought up an unpleasant topic.

"About the chibis. When the war starts-"

"Not now, Raditz. Please." the prince didn't want to hear it.

xxxx

The royal family retreated to their various bedchambers. The ouji decided to take a last peek at his mate before retiring himself. He couldn't help but smile. In a pile lay Kakarot, literally covered with chibis. A thick tail sweeped lazily through a tangle of blankets and fur.

The prince was pleased. Kakarot's face was less flushed, his breathing more regular. Blissful purrs rumbled from the sleeping saiyan. The chibis added their own soft music to peaceful slumber,  
trilling quietly.

Kakarot's eyes opened suddenly, much to Vegeta's surprise.

"Vegeta." he coughed, lids heavy.

The prince glided to his mate's side, glancing down. "Shh. Go back to sleep."

A bleary Kakarot grinned crookedly. "Join us, koi. Besides, my bones are still cold."

Soft chuckle. "I can't believe that. The babies are plastered all over you."

A fat tail tip coiled the ouji's wrist. "Well, maybe I need a bigger heat pad. Come on, slide in."

Laughing, the prince sidled in. He pressed against his family.

"I can't get any closer, Kakarot. The chibis won't let me."

A yawn. "No problem...I'm too exhausted to do anything."

"Fool. That isn't what I meant!"

A snicker. "I know-"

The babies woke briefly, hissing. Small tails frizzed to twice their normal size.

Kakarot lay still. /They want us to be quiet./

Vegeta nodded, settling in. /Not a bad idea. You need rest to recover./

"Hn" the wild head slid beneath thick blankets. Seconds later heavy snores filled the air.

Vegeta watched his family, thinking. /I must treasure these moments.  
They will grow increasingly rare as the war approaches./

With a small sigh, prince Vegeta no ouji turned off the lamps.

THE END

HOUSE OF VEGETA HIGHLIGHTS 9

Storm Watch

Bardock moved through the castle at a measured pace. War councils had begun in earnest with conflict growing ever closer. Frieza's ships were sighted in formation a week's distance from Vegetaseii, just outside the Musakki asteroid belt. Barodck never ceased to be impressed at the sheer size of the castle. It could literally hold a city of delegates.

/Hn, impressive. There's much to plan./

Subordinates and politicians alike bustled everywhere, busy with meetings. Even members of the media had assembled, scurrying to their appointed spots for news briefs and press conferences. Bardock could barely hear himself think with the endless clatter of footsteps on marble floors.

"Ho, Bardock!!"

Peering across an alcove, the dark saiyan saw Nappa approach with the massive Cunn. He waved briefly in acknowledgement.

Cunn snorted as they reached him. "So. I trust your regiment is trained and at the ready, Bardock?"

"Better than yours, I assume." Bardock sneered in reply. His dislike for Cunn was well known, and they were bitter enemies off and on during the years.

Cunn stepped up, thick features twisting in a scowl. "Oh? Based on the way you fight I rather doubt it."

"Enough, Cunn." Nappa barked. "We aren't here for personal attacks. Bardock, the _Cosiglio_ will be meeting this afternoon regarding deployment. All sector six commanders are required to attend."

A brief nod. "Understood."

"It seems general Henock himself wants you there."

Bardock's eyes widened. "Henock? I don't understand!"

Nappa laughed. "When the only surviving general from the Polgor War wants you, don't ask questions."

"Ai." Bardock's voice dropped in awe. Henock was a legendary commander with vast political connections. He'd served in the goldstar brigade over two centuries earlier as a cub officer. His military strategems held word renown and were written in text for academy studies.

Cunn snorted. "Figures. Just another favor for this damned ovee (bastard royal)."

Bardock snarled. "Don't piss me off, Cunn. I haven't forgotten our fight at the conference!"

Nappa glanced at his companion. "Ai, but that's a matter for another day-"

"Bah!" Cun jabbed a thick finger on Bardock's chest plate. "You're welcome to do something about it...assuming you have the skill to survive the war!"

Obsidian eyes danced with dark fire. "I could show you...true power."

Nappa watched him strangely. "What say you?"

A snarl. "Nothing. One day, everyone will know." he turned and stalked off, tail bristling.

Cunn could only stare. "Nappa, did you see his eyes? I tell you, there's something strange about him!"

The bald general watched Bardock intently as he departed. "There are wheels within wheels, Cunn. I'm not a fool. The crown swirls in secrets."

Cunn nodded grimly. "I wouldn't presume on your loyalty, Nappa. But what do you know?"

"There is knowledge, and there is suspicion. The Coterie have hidden information not revealed. Those that survive, that is."

"I catch your meaning."

"Be certain you do. I know your history of plots, Cunn. You'll not involve me in fatal conspiracy!"

"I-" Cunn lowered his voice suddenly. "Nappa, give me some credit. But what of Bardock's besti (bastards)? Is anyone stupid enough to believe they're third class?"

"This is my final word on the matter. Their mother is a ragtail of the Sasse clan. No more will I say!"

"But Nappa-"

"Cunn, we have a war to prepare for."

"The rumors-"

Nappa snorted, annoyed. "Would it satisfy you to know that others are interested as well?"

Cunn grinned. "Any plans?"

"Perhaps. The future may be open."

A heavy laugh as Cunn slapped Nappa on the back. "Come, old friend. Let's you and I talk over drinks."

xxxx

Bardock was in a foul mood as he made his way through the castle. He barely acknowledged junior officers as they saluted.

/One day I'll send you to hell, Cunn./

He smiled ferally at his own dark thoughts, when something seized his mind.

"What??"

It was familiar somehow. Wild confusion, pain. Disorientation. Memories of long ago he didn't wish to remember. A nightmare of swirling insanity.

/It can't be!/

Turning suddenly, he bolted to an access corridor.

xxxx

Prince Vegeta no Ouji was working out in the royal gym with several other elites. His physique earned open admiration and stares.

One such admirer was Necca, the daughter of a chief administrator. She blotted her face with a towel near the weights.

"Hn, our Prince is definitely primed for war."

Vegeta smiled at her in acknowledgement. "Indeed, Necca. After all, a ruler of warriors can't be soft, eh?"

Her deep eyes sparkled under wild bangs. "Ai, my lord Prince packs muscle on that frame. Methinks not one more ounce will fit."

"Ha!" Vegeta did an elaborate backflip. The other elites cheered and clapped.

"Well done, Prince!" Volstor shouted. "My father spoke of your athleticism and sharp speed. I'd scarce believed it until now."

Vegeta enjoyed the attention, running a towel over brawny shoulders. "I'm bad to the bone, Volstor. Will your sire attend the war councils?"

"He's already here, prince. I believe he had a session with the Cosiglio."

"Good. Excitement boils the blood, since Frieza grows impatient. The war approaches!"

The elites shouted in affirmation, fists raised.

Aryii commented next, grinning with pouty lips. "The war will be fought soon enough. But our prince looks delicious. Would a royal favor do, when the mood strikes?" she flipped her tail invitingly.

Vegeta landed on his feet lightly, smug. "My mate might disapprove. Saucy woman!"

"Bring Kakarot, too. We'll make plenty of sauce!" everyone exploded in laughter.

A tall, lanky first class spoke next. He was young, with a tighly muscled physique.

"One round, prince? Surely you'll accept challenge!"

"Hn, looking to get beat, Islu? I trust you've improved since our last spar?"

The smiling saiyan crouched. "Definitely. Shall we?"

The prince moved to spar, then suddenly stopped. A strange expression creased handsome features.

"Ouji? Is something wrong?"

Vegeta appeared distracted, looking off into space. "I'm afraid I'll have to delay our spar, Islu. I sense a family crisis."

Without another word he turned and made a quick exit.

xxxx

Bardock followed the source of the mental assault, his heart full of dread. Down into the second level of the castle he went, through rarely used stairwells. Dim lighting was no obstacle to saiyan vision, and he soon found what he was looking for.

"No..."

Clipped growls echoed in the dark. A dimly silouetted figure lay at the base of the stairwell.

"Kakarot!"

Bardock leaped the railing and landed gracefully on the flight. In shock and horror he watched as his son mewed and rolled, limbs twitching restlessly.

"Chibi...what happened?"

"K...k...kkk"

Bardock cradled his son, examining for injuries. /Did he fall? Why is he here?/

"Talk to me, cub. Tell me!"

Kakarot covered his face with his forearms, shaking. A thick tail thrashed wildly, bending and crimping. Bardock pried his arms back and examined his face.

The young saiyan was frothing at the mouth, eyes glazed and unfocused. Bardock felt a cold pit in his belly, a reminder of the past.

"Don't give up, cub." his voice was rough with emotion. "I know. I'm here!"

A garbled growl was the only response.

Bardock looked around in the dark, thinking about his options. /I have to get him out of here./

He was about to move when he sensed someone. Looking up the stairs, Bardock saw the familiar outline of Vegeta no Ouji.

xxxx

"Bardock?" the baritone was a whisper in the dark. The prince moved cautiously, not believing.

"Slowly, Vegeta." Bardock's voice was heavy. He held the thrashing Kakarot tightly.

The prince joined them in an instant, crouching low. The dark eyes were full of pain. "Koi..."

Kakarot seemed unaware. The wild head tossed around eyes rolling madly. Arms and legs spasmed as he strained in Bardock's embrace.

"What's wrong with him?!" Vegeta nearly roared in hysteria. "Was he hurt? Who did this-"

Bardock growled, shaking Vegeta's shoulder with a free hand. "Vegeta, snap out of it! Kakarot needs us."

"I...yes, you're right." The ouji held his mate's face tenderly. "Fight it, Kaka. You have to. You must!!"

The dark head jerked in Bardock's lap. "V...V...ve...ge...ta-"

The prince leaned into him. "Yes, it's me."

Expressive black eyes blinked, straining for awareness. "Ple...ase help...me."

"Shh" Vegeta kissed the wild head. "You're safe. We aren't going anywhere."

Kakarot covered his eyes again. "Too bright, too many voices."

"It's dark in here, Kakarot." Bardock soothed gently. "The voices will go away."

Kakarot nearly choked again. Vegeta tore a piece of cloth from his training pants and wiped his mouth.

"Easy, love."

Another cough. "No more voices?"

"No." Bardock stroked his hair.

Those eyes glazed again. "The dark tastes strange. I can't eat what I see!"

Vegeta looked at Bardock, striken. /What's wrong with him?!/

Bardock couldn't meet his eyes. /Not now, prince./

Kakarot relaxed suddenly, eyes closing. He was absolutely still.

Vegeta was about to ask something, but Bardock motioned him to silence. Kakarot opened his eyes again, staring.

"Kakarot?"

No response. The suddenly quiet saiyan stared upward without blinking.

"We need to move him, pandrae!"

"Not yet, Vegeta. He's still having a seizure."

"Seizure!" the prince still couldn't believe.

They waited, a grim vigil. Vegeta looked his mate over slowly. /His tail. Why is it cracked?/

/Tension. It will pass in a minute. Quiet now, Kakarot needs calm./

Gradually the young saiyan breathed normally. Kakarot jolted suddenly, looking around in confusion.

"No!!" he struggled against Bardock.

"Be still!"

Kakarot panted, staring into the eyes of his prince. "Vegeta, what's going on? What am I doing here in a stairwell?!"

Vegeta swallowed, choosing his words carefully. "You...we found you here."

Kakarot glanced briefly at his father. "But why?"

"You don't remember anything?" Bardock asked, voice strained.

"No. Something's wrong!" the wild saiyan tried to stand and nearly fell over. Bardock and Vegeta rose together and grabbed him.

"Don't move!"

"Stop looking at me like that. I'm not crazy!"

"Calm down, Kakarot." Bardock glanced toward an exit door. "We're leaving now."

"I know!" the young saiyan pushed away and started moving upward.

"Kisama!" the ouji swore, yanking him back. "Do you even understand what's happened here?"

"It's no big deal, Vegeta. I've lived through it before. Now let go of me!"

Bardock pressed to his other side. "No. No more of this, Kakarot. You're going to get tested again."

"I'm an adult. You can't force me!"

"I can still drag you. If necessary, I will!"

"We both will!" the prince confirmed, tense. "Please, don't fight us."

Kakarot shook his head, eyes down. "I don't want to fight anyone. Just...give me some space, leave me alone!"

The prince looked into his eyes. "There's no way we can do that. How can you ask?!"

The young saiyan abruptly changed expression, smiling. "Fine. Shall we go?"

Bardock didn't trust him, standing close. "No tricks, Kakarot. I know you!"

A disinterested shrug. "You're too suspicious, father. I had a minor relapse, so what? It isn't the end of the world."

Vegeta could only stare, not believing his words.

"Move." Bardock pushed him up the stairs, eyes dark. "Stop talking."

Kakarot turned, moving up. Suddenly he spun around, eyes wild and rolling.

"I'm leaving!" a flash.

"Wha-"

A moment later Vegeta and Bardock grabbed empty air. Both saiyans cursed in frustration.

"Shit. I knew it!" Bardock clenched his fists.

"Instant transmission." the ouji snorted. "We've got to find him, father."

Bardock stared at the space his son vacated. "We will. But the question is, where has he gone? Vegeta, you're his mate. What do you think?"

The ouji thought hard, features grim. "He might go to the gardens...or the west wing of the castle. Several chambers there are private and restful. Father often uses those for relaxation and quiet."

A nod. "We'll split up, then. Your saba will be beside himself."

"If he isn't already."

xxxx

The aforementioned king stood near a window, his mind in turmoil. Two of his most trusted councilmembers sat at a table nearby, pausing in their meal.

"Vegeta, stop this. Come and eat!"

The Ou turned slightly. "Something is wrong, terribly wrong." a frown on dark features.

"What say you?"

The king abruptly turned to face them. "Hevva, Wenukk. Have my instincts ever been wrong, in your opinion?"

The two aged saiyans looked at each other in confusion. "That depends on what you're referring to." Hevva answered first, ignoring the king's glare. "What do you mean?"

"I feel...no sense! Kakarot's mental shields fluctuate. They are massive, and fracturing. This concerns me."

Wenukk closed his eyes briefly, thinking. Nearly five centuries old, he knew all palace secrets. "Foolish cub!"

The Ou snarled. "How dare you-"

"Silence! You were warned long ago, Vegetaan. In your quest for ultimate power you may well have doomed us all."

Hevva cracked a bone, thinking. Long spikes twisted in a pattern past her shoulders. "Wenukk speaks true. And Ublakka herself tried to stop your antics in the past."

"What's done is done. I don't regret anything!"

"No? Gedok foolishly left the crown at loose ends after his death. Had things been handled properly-"

The king crackled with power, raging. "Don't ever suggest my choice was poor. My mate was made to survive!"

The old saiyan glared back, his own eyes aglow. "Bah. Gedok himself I held as a cub, and Yuturo before him! The Bunii clan was ever entrusted with your line, Vegeta."

The Ou sighed, powering down. "I know this-"

"Gedok's blood always ran hot. Your sire and grandsire both had a propensity for...going outside the lines. And you thought to drop ovees in secret!"

Vegeta sat down slowly, face red. "I admit I've made mistakes."

"One in particular." Hevva stared at her ruler evenly. "You speak of Kakarot. His ki signature is impossible to ignore."

The handsome saiyan flashed sharp teeth. "Don't push me. Kakarot is no mistake, and if you say that again I'll-"

"Burn me, Vegetaan? A poor threat. I've lived a good life, and others know your secrets as well. Would you kill us all?!"

Vegeta stared down at his hands. "You helped raise me. I couldn't harm anyone loyal to the house. Not without cutting my own throat."

Wenukk clasped his hand. "Your concerns for Kakarot are valid. As I said, the coterie warned you long ago."

"It was love, always love." the Ou appeared defeated. "There may have been a grand design, but it was my father's, not mine."

Hevva almost appeared sympathetic. "Your sire thought to have another cub of power, one to compliment the line. He specifically sought out Fabrinni, an offshoot of Vegeta lineage."

Dark eyes widened. "What lunacy do you speak?! He loved the woman, Ubera. I know it!"

"Ai, love came later. But Gedok always had a strategy, a plan."

"I never understood his relationships. He loved the queen, also."

Wenukk nodded, swallowing fish eyes. "Ai, true. Your queen dam was from the Tenokk line. His plan was to outbreed to multiple super saiyan bloodlines."

Vegeta closed his eyes, thinking of the past. "Krukka, he had the morals of a borq bull. But I still loved him."

"Then fate turned on itself when you chose Bardock. The lunacy escalated-"

Vegeta Ou snarled. "Be careful what you say. No one insults family to my face!"

"You mated in heat and madness, Vegetaan. I've held council to six generations, and this house is the wildest yet!"

Vegeta roared with laughter. "My loins have forged an era of super saiyan unseen in the history of our people. No one else can claim that. Not Gedok, not Yuturo. Were he alive Vegeenaz Prime himself would bow at my feet!"

"Ai, you are the culmination of centuries, cub." Wenukk admitted. "The prophecies were true, though many of the Council refused to believe so at the time."

"They were fools. Old power fearful of the new regime."

"A regime that could be the end of us all eventually." Wenukk warned. Hevva stared at her plate suddenly.

Vegeta glared at them both. "Get to the point, assuming you have one."

The old saiyans snarled before responding. "Shall we be blunt?" Hevva finally asked.

"Talk!"

"Kakarot should have been dealt with at birth. You know how he rated, what his potential is-"

Rage hazed Vegeta's vision. "You dare suggest I should've killed my own cub?!" a ki ball formed in his hand, crackling with light. "Maybe you've lived too long!"

The ancient councilors stood back in horror. "Do what you must." Hevva stared at the glowing ball. "But you know the truth, Vegetaan! Our deaths won't change that."

Vegeta grinned wickedly, still expanding the explosive ball. "Old people throw their lives away needlessly. Should I let you live?"

"We won't beg." Wenukk clenched his fists. "Do what you will, Vegetaan. I'll see your father in hell!"

Vegeta absorbed the ball. "A king keeps his word. I said you were loyal, and you told the truth. No saiyan could ask for more."

The aged saiyans breathed a sigh of relief.

"A power play, king?"

A sneer. "Of course."

"But why?"

"Because I can. Don't anger me again."

Hevva shook her head, sitting. "You have your mother's temper, cub. And Aperdis was prone to worms."

"I don't have worms!"

"You had them with Kakarot, as I recall. By coincidence Bardock had them as well."

"So what?!"

"There may be a point where breeding becomes a detriment."

The Ou gulped wine from a bottle. "What say you? Would you rather be ruled by ragtails?!"

"Bah." Wenukk snorted in disgust. "Ruled by shaggy idiots with weak blood? Sooner would I see the realm collapse!"

"Well said, Wenukk." Hevva agreed.

Vegeta paced the room. "I trust then, our heir ascendant meets with your criteria? He is perfect, and blooded to rule."

The ancients nodded. "Ai, he's perfect." Hevva agreed. "Intelligent and powerful. There has never been a question about the ouji."

"And there is still Raditzsu."

"Hn. He would need cultivation. Being raised as ragtail hurts his evaluation. But the cub is headstrong and mature, powerful in body. Ai, perhaps. But you have a named heir."

"I have three."

"Not named to the public, I say. There is a difference."

A pause. "This brings us back to the original topic, Kakarot."

The elders sighed. "What would you have us say, Vegetaan?" Hevva wanted to know.

"I know what he can be, old ones."

"We've nothing against the boy. He's finely made, loyal and the ultimate warrior. But-"

"Say it."

"The cirumstances of his birth make him unstable and dangerous. You laughed at the warnings. He's been in and out of clinics over the years-"

"During his childhood. Not since!"

"The projections, Ou. His power curve at birth was ridiculously small, almost an anomaly given his breeding. You were disappointed."

"Ai, I thought my instincts were haywire to be so wrong."

"When his power curve exploded later you barely contained yourself. The Gedarnu (examiners) evaluated him again and were fearful of the future. We wanted no repeat of what happened with Brolli."

"Kakarot isn't that brain damaged vegetable. Brolli was second class with genetic deformity in his bloodline. Paragus was full of shit."

"Brolli nearly destroyed everything. And Kakarot's ability is even higher-"

"I don't want to hear this nonsense again. I've been told more times than I can count. Kakarot is intelligent, an excellent father and loyal to the throne-"

"A moon cub whose power curve may even surpass Vegeta's. He has hypersensitive instincts and reactions. If there is ultra saiyan potential, the power will worsen those attributes."

The Ou couldn't believe his ears. "You're saying my son could be powerful enough to go mad?"

"It happened with Brolli! This is why you were warned, Vegetaan. And Bardock's Fabrinni blood is the catalyst."

"You forget his power, old one."

"It will be needed, one day. But not for the reasons you hope."

The Ou was smug. "I remind you of Raditzsu."

The elders blinked. Wenukk stared in shock. "He was not tested for the other ability-"

"You insult me. Genetically he has latent null ability, like mine."

Hevva and Wenukk looked at each other.

"Have you forgotten the checks and balances of nature? There is still time, and much to do."

Wenukk rubbed his head, thinking. "Ironic that the power you helped create will be needed against itself."

"Fool! I have no patience for riddles-"

The air shimmered suddenly. Without warning, a young warrior appeared in the room as if from nowhere.

Everyone stared in surprise.

"I apologize for the sudden appearance, but I needed to get away."

The Ou stammered at his youngest. "Kakarot!!"

xxxx

Vegeta no Ouji and Bardock walked briskly through the milling mob in castle corridors.

"I need to know what happened." the prince insisted. "If he's ill-"

Bardock shook his head quickly. "You've never seen him have an attack up close, have you?"

The ouji paused. "No. I just assumed the seizures stopped after his first rut."

"There were...other incidents. We can't talk here, prince."

Vegeta watched the bustling activity all around. "No. Let's search about an hour. If we don't find Kakarot, we can meet in the eastern chambers."

Bardock nodded, bounding away. "Done!"

xxxx

Kakarot looked to his Ou. "I know this seems abrupt, but I need to talk to you."

Hevva and Wenukk watched the young saiyan closely.

Kakarot clasped his king on the shoulder. "Privately. Something happened earlier-"

The Ou nodded grimly. "I know, chibi."

"You do? But how?"

"I felt it."

"Huhh." Hevva coughed loudly for attention. Kakarot turned.

"Ah. Greetings, elders. I remember your recommendations."

Wenukk gawked. "What say you, ouijian?"

A flip of tail. "Your cold greetings and haughty stares. It came to my attention some time ago you wanted me killed."

"You insolent-"

"I make it a point to keep updated on such matters."

The Ou snarled. "Control yourself. Now!"

"Adieru." Kakarot bowed slightly. "My apologies...I'm having a difficult time here." he rubbed his temples vigorously.

Hevva's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Ai, cub. You are in pain?"

"Yes, granddame. The prince and my sire found me awhile ago, indisposed."

Vegeta led him to a chair. "Sit, I'll call Glerunn."

Nodding weakly, the young warrior complied. Wenukk looked him over.

"Is it happening again, ouijan?"

Kakarot glanced briefly at his king. "I'm not certain I should say-"

The Ou pulled a green cord. "These are my most trusted counsellors, Kakarot. They know every house secret."

Dark eyes went wide. "All of them?!"

"Ai-"

"Then perhaps they have answers I seek-"

The Ou shook him. "Stop it! There's a more immediate concern, your health."

"I still have questions, you know." another wince in pain. "It's too bright in here." Kakarot covered his eyes, leaning over the table.

"Fool! Be silent until Glerunn appears!" Vegeta dropped at the table next to him. Kakarot lay against him heavily. The dark head lolled backward over a broad shoulder.

"Can't focus...want to sleep."

Vegeta edged him up. "I want you to stay awake until Glerunn appears."

Kakarot closed his eyes. "He's insane again."

The Ou blinked in shock, staring at his son. "What?!"

"Vegeta!" Hevva shouted in alarm.

"I won't hear it, woman-"

Kakarot spoke again, eyelids fluttering. "Like Brolli...end of us all..."

Vegeta Ou glared at his counsellors. "He's linking!"

"No, Ou!" Hevva denied it. "The boy's delusional-"

"Don't lie!" the king roared. "He hears your thoughts."

Kakarot shook his head clear then stood abruptly, enraged. "Liars! You think putting me away solves your problems? Fools!" he pointed at the aged saiyans, hand crackling with power. Hevva and Wenukk raised their arms against annilation.

"Kakarot!" The Ou moved to stop him, when the air sizzled. Bardock suddenly appeared behind his son, punching him in the base of the skull. The young saiyan collapsed in his father's arms with a moan.

Everyone took a moment to compose themselves.

"Bardock-"

The dark saiyan's eyes were full of pain. "Vegeta, forgive me."

xxxx

Bardock gently lay Kakarot on an ottoman as the others observed.

Hevva gained her wits. "You arrived in time, Regent Bardock. Your whelp tried to kill us!"

A heavy sigh. "I know. I sensed his explosion of ki after he escaped."

The Ou found his voice. "Escaped? Explain, Bardock!"

Bardock glanced at the ancients. "Can they be trusted?"

"How dare you, boy?" Wenukk stood to his full height. "Before you and your king were born did we keep the secret. We knew Gedok's plan!"

The dark saiyan stared in shock. "Impossible!"

"No." Vegeta said softly. "They know everything, Bardock. Now tell me what happened."

Bardock watched the elders as he spoke. "Vegeta and I found him on a stairwell. He was having a seizure and was hearing voices."

"By the gods." Wenukk shook his head in dismay.

Bardock snarled at him, fists balled. "Be careful what you say!"

Hevva pulled on the Ou's sleeve. "Send him to the Vexne Institute. The facilities there-"

The Ou whirled on her. "Lock my cub away with insane dregs, drugged and medicated? Beddatka!!"

"It's for the good of the realm!" Wenukk shouted. Bardock charged, grabbing his throat in a lock.

"I'll break your fucking neck, you dried up _koon!_"

The old saiyan coughed against the hold, pushing. "Stinking, crazy ovee...Gedok was a fool!"

"Shut up!" Bardock kept choking him. Vegeta and Hevva finally pulled him free.

"This isn't helping, Bardock!" the Ou hissed, holding tight.

"No, but I feel better."

Just then Vegeta no Ouji and Glerunn burst into the room.

"Vegeta!" the Ou shouted, still separating Bardock from Wenukk.

"What the hell is all this?" the Ouji's face darkened in anger, seeing his mate lying on an ottoman.

"There was another episode." The Ou was cryptic, silencing Hevva with a look.

Glerunn approached the prone figure before anyone could answer. "What happened to Kakarot?"

The Ouji kneeled by the unconscious saiyan. "And who knocked him out?"

"I did, Vegeta." Bardock admitted.

The Ou sighed. "Glerunn, have Kakarot taken to the royal med facility. Full psyche, blood and brain scans. Contact Oova and Lenoriz."

The physician checked the young saiyans' pulse, stunned. "Are you saying what I think?"

"Ai, and do it quickly. We'll talk later."

"Hn! Let me check something."

Everyone fell silent as the physician ran a scanner over Kakarot. He frowned.

"I don't like this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the ouji was agitated now.

"Prince, I'll confer with the royal family as soon as possible. Right now I need to contact the royal meds."

The prince moved forward, tail lashing. "You aren't taking him anywhere-"

"Vegeta." Bardock squeezed his arm, halting his motion. "It's for the best. You know this."

"Ai." the proud head hung low.

The Ou drew himself up. "Everyone here. This doesn't leave these chambers."

xxxx

The elders beat a hasty retreat, returning to their duties. Kakarot was placed on a portable bed by attendants and whisked out. The family sat together quietly, comparing notes.

"This can't be happening, not now." the ouji was subdued. "Kakarot fought so hard-" he couldn't continue, choking with emotion.

"Who speaks of defeat?" the Ou grabbed his son's chin, holding it up. "Vegeta, banish these thoughts. I mean it!"

"Ai, father. It's difficult." deep eyes glittered wetly. "The chibis won't understand why their father is...away."

"We'll deal with that, cub." Bardock replied, coiling tails. "But your saba's right. We can't overreact. Your brother is strong and well made!"

"With the blood of royalty in his veins." the Ou added defiantly.

"But will that be enough?" a new voice sounded, deep with worry.

Everyone turned from their places at the table. Radtiz stood in the entranceway, arms folded. The darkly handsome saiyan was grim.

"Tell me what happened to Kakarot..."

THE END

HOUSE OF VEGETA HIGHLIGHTS 10

Storm Warning

Kakarot knew the smell. Antiseptic, chemical. Artificial. He opened his eyes slowly, letting his senses adjust. Remembering what happened when he was last awake. Soft clicks and hums echoed in the background from ventilation systems. He stared at a white tiled ceiling.

/Shit./

Turning his head a little, he saw reinforced doors next to a small observation window. The walls were also white. Plain, nondescript furniture dotted his room, along with a viewscreen that was bolted down.

The young saiyan sat up, anger twisting his features. Powerful legs swung free of the bed before a wave of weakness struck, making him grab the mattress to keep from falling. He slid to the floor, gasping for breath.

/How dare they?!/ rage burned in his heart. Kakarot looked down at himself. Ki damping bands were on each wrist. He was dressed in plain white clothing, a short sleeved shirt with loose fitting pants.

"How could they do this to me?!" his head throbbed. Staggering to his feet, the young warrior stumbled over to a mirror. It was attached securely to the wall beneath unbreakable plexiglass. Kakarot laughed coldly.

"Great. I'm in a fucking nuthouse again. Maybe they think I'll slash my wrists." he rubbed his eyes vigorously, trying to ease a throbbing headache.

"Why won't it stop! Dammit-" Kakarot rubbed again, feeling something cool and smooth under his hairline.

Dark eyes blinked in astonishment. /What?!/ he tapped his forehead, hearing a definite 'clink'. Panicked, the young warrior went to the mirror again. A metal headband was firmly in place, attuned to his brain's magnetic field. Kakarot knew the significance, blood boiling in anger.

"I can't feel or sense anything. Bastards!" he punched a wall in frustration. A light blinked in the corner near a speaker panel. Seconds later a female saiyan appeared in the observation window.

"GREETINGS, OUIJAN. MY NAME IS JEDANUK. I'M THE SENIOR PSY MED IN CHARGE OF YOUR CASE."

Kakarot pounded against the window. "I'm not a mental patient. Who the hell do you people think you are?!"

"A MOMENT, PLEASE. I WILL EXPLAIN THE SITUATION TO YOU." she disappeared from sight briefly. Kakarot stood stock still in the center of the floor, fists clenched. A swish of heavy doors. Jedanuk entered, flanked on each side by two huge saiyans. One held a psi stunner, the other a wrap jacket.

Kakarot snorted, eyeing them. "Nice and reasonable."

Jedanuk smiled. She was rather heavyset, with chopped spikes going up in a spray. She held a clipboard. "Hopefully I can answer all your questions. I understand this situation is disturbing to you."

"You don't know the half of it. Where the hell am I, and who put me here?"

The royal physician Glerunn recommended you come here. This is the Verduc Psi Institute-"

"Another Psi ward." Kakarot hissed in disdain. "New day, same old shit."

Jedanuk snorted, her features hard now. "I have your extensive history, Kakarot. We've contacted your previous Meds for cross references-"

"How did you have time to do all that? I haven't been here that long!"

The burly saiyans chuckled at the doctor's side. Jedanuk sighed. "You've been comatose for nearly a week, Kakarot."

His jaw fell open. "A...a week?!"

The doctor nodded. "We were about to force consciousness with drugs. Fortuneately you came to on your own."

Kakarot paced away from her slowly, forcing his anger down. "Take off these stupid toys, doctor. I insist."

"I'm afraid I can't do that yet, ouijan. There are tests to run."

"Legally, you can't hold me here. And remember, I'm of the royal family."

Jedanuk nearly smiled. "Their connections put you here. Be assured, you aren't being held against your will."

"Then why the goons?" Kakarot glared at the other saiyans. He stood defiantly, head high. "Do you have any concept of the power I wield?"

"I know more than I dare say, Kakarot. Even more than you know about yourself!"

Her strange comment quieted him somewhat. "Meaning?"

The doctor glanced at her clipboard. "Let's deal with reality here, shall we? Before arriving here you had a severe seizure. Shortly afterward you attempted to kill two high ranking councilors of the high court for no rational reason. Prior to that you were linking, reading through mind shields."

"They wanted me dead first, at birth. I knew their thoughts."

"That isn't an answer I want to hear. Your thinking is too disordered right now."

"I'm not insane!" Kakarot clutched his head in pain again. "Take this these things off me! I can't feel or sense anything, it's like having blinders on my brain."

"No. Those dampers are there for a reason. We need to run tests, Kakarot. You're at a critical stage right now-"

"Fool! I don't have time for stupid tests, and I'm not a specimen for you to examine! Release me from here, or I trash this place!"

Jedanuk turned to go, her expression neutral. "I don't think so, Kakarot. We'll begin tomorrow testing your psi shields."

"You think I make idle threats?"

"No, but clearly you aren't familiar with our institute. We only handle high power cases. You might be interested to know your arrival here has created quite a buzz."

The wild one blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Several of our patients say they know you. Of course, that may or may not be true. If things go well, you might have visitors."

Kakarot snarled at her. "Get the hell out."

"Get some rest. If you want something to eat, notify the attendant by hitting the blue control panel." she exited with the two assistants.

Kakarot flopped on the bed, curling in a fetal position.

xxxx

Rumors were abuzz about the young ouijan, from political circles through the military ranks and elites in general. The official story given for public consumption was that the royal prince-ke left on a secret reconnaisance mission near the asteroid belt. Those in the know (being the military) were suspicious of the news telecasts pumped out at regular intervals by Vegetaseii's PR department.

Meanwhile, life for the royal family was unsettled. Inside the castle, chatter held more accurate rumors regarding Kakarot's sudden disappearance. Wild stories ranged from attempted suicide to brain fever and rut boils. The Ou grew fed up with the nonsense and convened a general assembly of his highest ranking officers. The Ouji and Bardock were also in attendance. Raditz managed to clear his schedule and joined the meeting per special request. This also raised a few eyebrows. A third class with a moderate title (through royal marriage) was not normally invited to high ranking military affairs. Rumblings began anew about ovees (bastard royals) and black secrets. The Ouji overheard these comments and promised to burn down anyone repeating wild talk. Not surprisingly, the rumor mill immediately ground to a halt. Even a few senators and administrators from elite districts were in attendance, curiosity bringing them to the castle. Aides scuttled about the great conference hall collecting messages and filtering information for their superiors.

Raditz sat next to his sire, arms folded. He shook his head. /I can't believe all this./

Bardock watched Godorra, a lieutenant commander of the Red Reavers speak. Her fleet recently returned from the Cooler sector and suffered many casualties. He didn't turn his head.

/Explain, Raditz./

Dark eyes glinted at the assembly. /Why is Kakarot's disappearance this much of an issue?/

/Your brother is classified information./

/I don't understand./

/Our ultimate weapons in the war are assigned alta codes. Highest weaponry is classified./

/Ah./

/I doubt they'll believe the public reports. This could get tricky./

/Are there other weapons of such nature?/ Raditz glanced sideways at his father.

Bardock sneered, still looking straight ahead. /More than you know. I'm not at liberty to say./

/Vegeta, probably./

/Yes, he's in the equation./

Raditz raised eyebrows at that. "What?!"

"Silence, Raditzsu." Bardock hissed. "I'm trying to hear what's being said."

Curling a lip, the burly warrior turned his attention to the meeting.

xxxx

Kakarot edged up on his bed after a brief nap. He was ravenously hungry.

/Wonder if this clinic has better food than the ones I remember./

Going to the blue wall panel, he pressed a red button. "Attendant!"

Spiky hair immediately filled the square glass. A long faced saiyan with slanted eyes grinned slyly.

"AND HOW MAY I HELP YOU?" his voice was muffled through the intercomm.

Kakarot snarled. "Bring me some damn food. Lots of it! I'm starving."

The attendant laughed. "You're in a good mood. Want anything in particular?"

"Whatever you've got, as long as I can eat it!"

"I think we can accomodate you."

Kakarot glared through the glass. "You got a name?"

A smirk from the saiyan. "Yeah, I'm Jokko. We'll be seeing a lot of each other, so keep that in mind when you make requests."

"I don't plan to be here long enough for that."

"We'll see. It's not my decision."

"Hn!" Kakarot stalked away, dropping on his bed again. He was about to activate the remote on his viewscreen, when Jedanuk appeared at the window. Dark eyes glared up at her in surprise.

/What's this about?/

"Kakarot, I'm glad your appetite is still intact. Eat as much as you like. We want to see your metabolism at normal levels."

"I'm touched."

The doctor gave a strange smile. "Cooperation will make things smoother, ouijan. Remember, I have your full psyche profile. Make no attempt to remove the dampers or damage them."

Kakarot glared death at her.

Jedanuk appeared smug. "Also, any property damage will be rewarded with isolation and further restraint. Do I make myself clear?"

He flipped his tail in an obscene gesture, slapping his ass.

Jedanuk was unfazed. "We have someone here who would like to visit. Are you up to it?"

The young saiyan turned his back. "Why the hell not, it's not like I'm going anywhere!"

Jedanuk disappeared momentarily. A swoosh of doors. A familiar saiyan stood in the entranceway, flanked by attendants holding devices. Handsome features were framed by long spikes wisping around chiseled shoulders.

Kakarot could only stare in shock. "Brolli?!"

xxxx

"It's been a long time, Kakarot. You look wonderful."

Still blinking, the young warrior kept staring. "Yeah, Brolli. You too. But I thought you were at a facility offplanet! Didn't you destroy a containment unit at Boollis?"

Brolli frowned slightly, glancing at his keepers. "Not in front of the locals."

Kakarot eyed the burly attendants. "I see what you mean. Goons grow on trees around here. Or swing from them!"

Brolli laughed wildly. "Gods, no wonder I missed you!" he edged to Kakarot's side. "Can I...?"

A broad hand sweeped out. "Sure, I'm living the high life in hotel happy. Make yourself comfortable!"

"Patients." one of the huge attendants boomed. Both young saiyans stared in annoyance.

"You have one hour visitation before rest period."

"At least your goons can talk." Kakarot nudged his compantion. Brolli snickered.

"The name is Eslunn, Kakarot. Your insolence isn't appreciated. Enjoy your favored status while it lasts." the attendant nodded at his companion briefly before exiting.

Kakarot watched them go intently. "Brolli. What were those devices they were holding?"

A sigh. "Neural paralyzers."

"Shit."

"The fool on the left also carries a wire strap. It creates pain and blunt injury."

"Sounds like you're well accquainted with it."

"Yeah." Brolli's eyes flared darkly. "Until one of them paid the price."

Kakarot was mindful of a camera that suddenly appeared from a small panel. "What happened?"

Brolli caught his eye, seeing the camera. "A technician, a woman. She tried to 'amp up' a wire strap for her assistant. We struggled when they tried to move me to an isolation unit, and one of my ki dampers broke. It allowed me enough strength to burn her out of existence."

Kakarot thought that over. "I'm surprised they let you live."

Brolli laughed bitterly. "Oh, I'm a prized experiment for saiyan psychosis, you know? So even an employees' death means nothing in the name of science."

"That's crap."

"You know I didn't want to kill my father. It just happened. No one ever understood me but you, Kakarot."

"Brolli, I shouldn't be here. These people are wasting my time-"

Smooth hands held Kakarot's face. "What happened, Kaka? You can tell me anything, just like in leyschool."

Fluttering lashes brushed the caress. "Hn, no one calls me that much but Vegeta."

"I knew you'd nail the prince eventually. Now tell me why you're here."

Deep sigh. "I...don't know all of it myself. I was on the floor in a dark stairwell with my father holding me. Vegeta was there also. They asked me if I had any memory of what happened-"

Brolli's eyes were soft, almost warm. "You had a seizure. I know, I understand."

"It was all so unexpected. My father insisted that I be tested again. Vegeta resisted the idea but reluctantly agreed. I pretended to go along with it, but father knows me too well."

Brolli nodded knowingly. "You sensed a trap."

"I transmitted out before they could do anything."

"Where'd you go?"

"To the king's palace. I needed to talk to our Ou."

Brolli frowned in confusion. "I don't get it. What's the Ou have to do with anything?"

Kakarot realized his mistake. "I ah...nothing. I just needed to get away from father and my mate. Anyway, two of the councilors there ticked me off. I was going to kill them."

"What for?"

A feral snarl. "Bastards. They sat there, wanting me dead."

"You are enemies?"

"Not per se. But I saw their thoughts, Brolli. They wanted me dead from childbirth, fearing my power."

Brolli kissed him softly. "I know that hatred, Kaka. Ignore it, be strong. They aren't worthy of your attention."

Kakarot pulled away gently. "I can't believe I'm here. Two days ago I was training stealth tactics at the Yee Academy, and life was normal. Suddenly I wake up in the nuthouse, no explanation given. Is this some bizarre nightmare?"

Brolli appeared sad, stroking his companion's thick hair. "It was only a matter of time."

"No it wasn't! I was doing better, Brolli-"

"And the voices, Kaka?"

"I don't want to talk about that!" Kakarot stood abruptly and started pacing. Brolli watched him intently.

"The voices are hardest. You hear everything, feel everything. Why even bother trying to control it?"

Kakarot spun, eyes flickering dangerously. "I'm not like you, Brolli. You love being insane. I don't!"

A snarl. "You think you're better? The power feels good going through your brain, Kaka. Admit it!"

"What's the point if I can't control it?"

Brolli leaned back on an elbow, smug. "Come off it. There's nothing wrong with being different-"

"I'm not listening to nonsense, Brolli. I want to be home with my family."

"The same family that put you here!"

"Hn!" Kakarot balled his fists, thinking.

"All in the name of 'love', no doubt." Brolli was snide. "Like my dear departed father!"

"My situation is different."

"Hn, more than you know. Why worry about what you can't change, Kakarot?"

A stare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Brolli moved to his side, whispering in conspiracy. "I know you're a moon cub, Kaka. That's an additional problem even I don't have."

Eyes wide in surprise. "But how? I never told you that!"

Brolli purred, holding Kakarot close. "Our psi power...makes our brainwaves attuned. I'm surprised you haven't felt it. I can touch your mind anytime I wish."

Kakarot bristled. "I don't feel a damn thing with this headband on."

Brolli stared up at it. "Hmm. Maybe it's different for you."

Kakarot tapped his companion's headband. "That thing doesn't bother you at all?"

The young warrior paced the room slowly, mindful of the camera. "It gave me headaches. I vomited a lot for a week."

"What about your thoughts? Do you feel cut off?"

"Of course. Everything functions but I can't access my ki or psi power except to communicate. It's frustrating."

Kakarot touched his head again, wincing. "I can't sense or feel anything. My brain rattles, makes noise like static charge. It crackles in my ears."

Brolli watched him carefully. /Are you getting this?/

Dark eyes narrowed his way. /Ai. Be careful, though. You aren't my mate or kin. And don't assume I won't force you out!/

Brolli smiled. "I could have been, you know. If circumstances were different."

Kakarot sniffed. "The past is done, Brolli. You can't undo all those murders, and I have a family."

Onyx eyes sparkled strangely on his friend. "Yes, I sense it. Quite a bit. Congratulations! You always were fast."

A blink. "What?"

"Oh, it's a surprise. Well then, I won't spoil your fun." Brolli peeped through the glass, perplexing the other saiyan.

Kakarot sighed again, sitting at a small table. "Damn. I hate feeling weak so much."

"That's to be expected, don't you think?"

"No. Stop talking in riddles, Brolli. It annoys me!"

Brolli pointed at the camera. "They probably think we're plotting something."

Kakarot flashed his teeth. "They'd probably be right. I have no intention of staying here."

Brolli made a gesture at his ki bracelets. "Remember what I said earlier?"

Wild eyes gleaned the point. "You said one broke before. How?"

Equally crazed eyes rolled sideways, the whites showing. /There's a way. they seem to have a fracture point./

Kakarot held his head again, motioning the other saiyan. "Tell me out loud, Brolli. Damn, this thing hurts too much for mind speech. If I could rip it off I would!"

"It takes some getting adjusted to." he pulled up a chair and sat close, lowering his voice. "Listen. If we work together, I think we can crack out of this place."

"That's crazy." Kakarot spat. "They'd clap us with paralyzers before we could do anything. Besides, where would you go? You're a pariah among our people."

Brolli snorted. "I'd find a way. Saiyans always survive!"

"Saiyans also have long memories. Like the relatives of those you killed!"

"They wouldn't hold that against me! I can find a ship, get offplanet. Come with me, Kakarot!"

The dark warrior shook his head in amazement. "Idiot. I wouldn't go with you in a million years. I have a family, get it through your thick skull!"

Brolli squeezed his bicep. "We'll see about that, Kakarot. You think I couldn't provide for you? And all of the cubs?"

Sharp teeth snapped in irritation. "What do you mean,'all of the cubs'? I think you're insane, Brolli."

A growl. "And you aren't? You forget, Kakarot. I can _feel_ the madness in your head. And I know what you've fought against your whole life. Sooner or later it will out. When that happens, you will come to me!"

Kakarot yanked his arm away. "Bedattka! Shiksha moron!"

"Ha! Ask yourself this, then. Why is everyone suddenly so eager to have you tested and place you in a clinic? You did nothing, so you say. Tell me, does attempted murder sound sane?"

Kakarot stood suddenly, glowering over the other saiyan. "I want you to leave. Now. You're pissing me off."

"I speak truth, Kakarot. We both have power they all fear."

"I hate to break this to you, but others have power also. You aren't exactly up to date. Information is tough to come by in a nuthouse." Kakarot was snide.

Brolli wasn't fazed. "The same nuthouse you happen to be in. Who are all these other powers?"

"That's not for you to know."

Brolli's eyes lit with dark fury. "I could probe it from your mind, you know."

Kakarot pushed into him, equally fierce. "You'd pay for it. I might blow your head off and watch that headband roll to the floor!" Both saiyans stood nose to nose, tails frizzed and lashing wildly.

Surprisingly, Brolli only smiled. "You see? We're perfect for each other-"

There was a sudden noise. Both saiyans backed off, startled by the movement. Jedanuk entered briskly, flanked once again by large saiyan techs. These two were different than the others, but also held devices.

"Must be an endless supply here." Kakarot curled his lip. "Or there's a goon mold in the basement-"

Brolli laughed, falling against him. "I love you!"

"That's enough, ouijan!" Jedanuk wasn't amused. "We've monitored everything here during the last hour."

Brolli kept laughing. "We know. So what? The camera's in plain sight."

"Your visitation time is up, Brolli. And based on what we've heard, it may be the last."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kakarot shrugged. "Where's my food?"

"Don't change the subject. I need to go over a few things with you, Kakarot. First, there will be no fighting."

The young saiyan glanced at his companion. "We had a disagreement, nothing more-"

"And no mind linking. Any attempts to tap through the dampers will be dealt with."

Kakarot moved toward her, tail twitching. "That some kind of threat, doctor?"

Brolli edged up. "Kakarot, don't!"

"I'm not doing anything. You're damn lucky these dampers even work. Once I get them off I intend to trash this place. I'm serious!"

"Then you'll pay the consequences of your actions, ouijan." the doctor snapped her tail in agitation. "This is a professional facility for those with severe mental disorders. We are fully equipped to deal with high powered abilities. Fighting us only makes your treatment more difficult."

Kakarot cried out again suddenly, clutching his head. He cursed in rage.

"Let me try something for that." Jedanuk turned to one of the techs. "Olav, use frequency twelve, sigma seven."

Nodding, the attendant pressed buttons on a palm held device.

"Fight it, Kakarot!" Brolli shouted. "Don't fall for their tricks-"

"Take him back to his room." Jedanuk said this to the other tech. He motioned to Brolli.

"Come on. Time's up, you troublemaker."

Kakarot blinked, moving his hands away. "The headache's gone."

Jedanuk smiled. "We aim to please. Believe it or not, we aren't your captors."

The wild one looked around, shaking his head. "Feels like...my head's stuffed with white noise."

Brolli started to protest. "Don't believe them-" he was poked with a stun pole by Olav.

"Move, Brolli. Make it easy on yourself for once."

The crazed saiyan glanced back as he was forced out. "They're afraid of us, Kakarot!"

xxxx

The assembly grew more contentious my the minute. Raditz listened to arguments raging about his brother as if he were a device.

The bad tempered general Cunn held audience. He stood at his seat, knuckles resting on the polished conference table.

"Bah! I know of no secret reconnasaince mission, Ou. If so, who is the commander? What are the orders? We aren't idiots here!"

"I weary of your bitching, Cunn." Vegetaan snapped in reply from the other end. "Everyone doesn't know of each single general order."

A thick tail coiled restlessly. "So be it, but no one among this assembly knows anything about this! Kakarot needs to be available when hostilities start. What in hell is 'Tozega Project Three?'"

"A mission to infiltrate Frieza's sector on the west arc." the ouji cut in. "It's not under your command, Cunn. Your concerns are wasted here."

"That's HIS brat!" Cunn abruptly pointed at Bardock. "And for that matter, why is the other one here? It makes no sense!"

"He is here by special request." Bardock replied tightly, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, another favor?" Cunn mocked. He spoke to the assembly. "Truth or fiction, everyone? What is the deployment, when is the schedule?!"

"Ai, I question it myself." Senator Ruux folded his arms. "World reports blather on with this, but no contacts of mine know of any such project. What say you, Ou?"

"Only that it is classified. As your prince stated, these concerns about Kakarot's availablity are groundless."

Nappa tapped his fingers on the table. "Too strange and curious, my king. Kakarot disappears suddenly with no apparent trace. If something is being kept from the chief war council-"

"Information will be provided after the debriefing." Vegetaan replied.

The assembly murmured in discontent, not satisfied with the explanations. Another female commander stood suddenly, Ivanne. She was a veteran of several skirmishes, including the more famous Gelaris war nearly half a century ago. Hardened features held eyes burning with dark fire.

"Everyone here knows me, Ou. Generally I leave a neutral stance, but in this I must speak out. There are other reports out not related to earlier rumors about Kakarot. Reports about a new patient of prominence being taken to a Psi Institute for psychotic disorders!"

There was a brief pause of deathly silence. Vegetaan stood to his full height, eyes flashing. "You will prove this, Ivanne. This will not pass!"

A true saiyan, she stood her ground. "I make no false claims, my king. My tracers say Kakarot has been taken to the Verduc Institute. The same Institute that holds Brolli!!"

The assembly exploded into noise. Bardock went white with shock. Stunned, Raditz rose to his feet, fists clenched in rage. "How dare she-"

Bardock restrained him. "Wait, Radu!"

Raditz stared at his sire in disbelief. "Father. Redaste (punish them)!"

Bardock shook his head quickly, grim. "If we fight now that will all but confirm what she says-"

"SILENCE!!" the ouji roared over the din, slamming his fist. A large crack nearly split the conference table. The air grew dark, crackling with blue electricity. Electricity that danced around the prince. A huge flame of hair moved on its own in the charged air, wild over flaming red eyes.

"Cretins. You dare believe this nonsense? State your belief and suffer for it!"

Shouts and roars filled the room as everyone stood abruptly. Sides were chosen as saiyans turned, snarling.

"It's on." Raditz growled, crouching to spring. Bardock likewise hurled his chair back, fangs bared. A riot seemed inevitable. But the king moved quickly. Enraged, Vegeta Ou hurled a sonic bomb high above the council hall. The ball of light exploded with deafening noise, shaking the castle to its foundations. Saiyans everywhere went hurtling to the floor, dazed and angry.

But the Ou stood unfazed, cape billowing behind him. "What is the story?" he demanded. Everyone edged up from rubble, coated with fine powder. Cunn spoke first, smug with new knowledge.

"You can't cover this conspiracy, Ou. The boy's finally snapped! We all knew it would happen-"

The boastful general didn't see Bardock moving his way, lethal motion in every stride. Raditz pushed clear of debris, ready for violence. Broad fingers trailed over a sleek cutter strapped to his thigh.

Nappa watched Bardock edge up near Cunn. "Enough. I charge this assembly to only note facts, not supposition."

"Well said!" The ouji snarled, spitting dust from his lips. "Only a fool follows a cold tail!"

Many saiyans growled, still anxious for a fight. Senator Ynuve cracked her fangs angrily, pointing.

"We'll hold off for now, King." she stated. "But unless legitimate evidence proves Kakarot is available, the senate will investigate Ivanne's claims. The war moves as expected, and all top rated weaponry will be deployed!"

"Some of which stands before you." the Ou snarled back. "Don't threaten me, senator."

The boastful Cunn ranted on. "So we cater to a psycho ovee now? He's useless...too insane to help himself, much less his people!"

Ivanne moved opposite Bardock, seeing a silvery flash. "Bedattka!" she shouted. Cunn spun barely in time. Ivanne all but leaped across his broad back, blocking Bardock's stroke. The dark saiyan glowered at her.

"Don't interfere, commander."

Ivanne held Bardock's death hand high. A spiral blade gleamed brightly in his fist. "I must, Bardock. Would you murder a general in front of everyone here? Fool!"

The Ou watched with narrow eyes. "Estandu. Both of you, stand down. Now!"

There was silence as the standoff continued, Bardock and Ivanne staring each other down. Cunn moved away in shock.

"So it's come to this, Bardock? I speak the truth and you'd kill me for it!"

Bardock smiled nastily. "Maybe I'm the psycho ovee you should worry about."

General Ebruz had seen enough. "No more. Hand me that blade, Bardock." he stepped between the commanders. Bardock handed the blade to Ebruz.

Ivanne sighed. "I'm sorry, commander. I know Kakarot is your cub-"

"I won't hear it, Ivanne. Everyone here thinks my son is mad, thanks to you!"

Raditz moved over to them, still angry. Ivanne looked him over. "You're Kakarot's brother."

He showed white teeth. "Next time get your information straight. And I don't waste time with threats."

She glared at him with hostility. "This is no affair of yours, Yandu (Duke). Military war council is no place for low caste royals by mate."

Raditz huffed at her. "Get over yourself, commander. There's nothing more ridiculous than a snotty officer."

Ivanna glared at Bardock. "Hn! What manner of things do you breed?"

The dark warrior stepped forward. "Don't push me, Ivanna. I've had more than enough insult for one day!"

"It's about time someone put these pretenders in their place!" an anonymous voice barked.

Raditz turned in that direction. "Still under the table, asshole? Come out and play for pain!"

Ebruz sensed another skirmish. "Enough, Raditzsu. This assembly will have order."

The ouji laughed nearby, standing on a block of rubble. His arms were folded. "A pity. I was hoping Regent Bardock's blade might slip. A good battle would spice things up."

"There's no humor in this, prince." Cunn wasn't amused. "But nothing surprises me when it comes to low class."

Raditz turned and sat with a flourish. "Don't expect me to leave." he looked about the great hall. "Everyone feel free to object!" Raditz laughed wildly, tossing his great mane.

"What insolence is this?" Administrator Waulukk sniffed, his iridescent robes damaged from debris. "Fancy ragtails have run of the castle and make demands. What's next, a tournament to determine the next regime?"

There was a collective gasp at Waulukk's careless words. All eyes trained to Vegetaan.

The Ou smiled dangerously. "Elections will be in five months. I'd hate to see your campaign come to a halt from controversy."

"I meant no offense, Ou. It's just that these insolent ragtails are out of control."

"Elites started the disruption, Waulukk. Pay attention, and mind your words. I won't say it again."

"Ai, Ou." the sullen administrator leaned against his broken chair. The assembly mumbled in discontent, dusting themselves off.

Cunn grunted, sitting on a broken statue. "It's clear you can't turn your back on trash. I'll be watching, Bardock."

Bardock licked his lips. "Do that, Cunn."

"Silence." the Ou said shortly. "This assembly is concluded. Any information regarding Kakarot's mission will be available in one hour. You can pick up a copy of the report from Oobe in the administrative office. Be advised, this session is not to be shared with the public in any way."

Gorcon snuffed, another grizzled general with shaggy spikes. "I see. This still smells of conspiracy, Ou. What black secret keeps the truth out? What if Ivanne's tracers are right?"

"Ai, a conspiracy of silence." Cunn persisted, glancing at Bardock and Raditz.

"Our people see plots in every corner." the ouji reminded them all. "There's nothing to hide. You need a conspiracy to justify your beliefs."

"We'll see, ouji."

"This session is concluded, I said." the Ou repeated. The great hall cleared quickly minutes later. Vegetaan was joined by the royal family at his side. Raditz clapped the ouji on a shoulder.

"That was an impressive display, my prince. Well done!"

Vegeta nodded, grinning smugly. "Psychology is war in and of itself."

Bardock was thoughtful. "A stopgap, Vegeta. I sense sedition at our backs."

The Ou glanced his way, thinking. "You think someone will try for the throne?"

The dark saiyan surveyed the damaged hall. "I'll be more surprised if they don't. The timing would be perfect, with war on the horizon."

The Ou paused. These rumors must be quelled first-"

Everyone turned as Glerunn burst into the hall. "Milords, there is an update!"

xxxx

Kakarot ate furiously, his belly empty from lack of food. Roasted boar, brains and fruit disappeared in a pile. Bones were crunched, lizard eyes swallowed by the fistful. Jokko watched in amusement from his observation deck. He turned on the intercomm.

:It's good you have a healthy appetite, Kakarot.:

The wild saiyan glanced at the intercomm glumly. "Bah. I eat but get no enjoyment."

:What's wrong?:

"Nothing has any taste!" Kakarot hurled a plate in frustration. "There's no smell, no flavor. I may as well drink water!"

:I'm sorry. It's an effect of the ki dampers.:

"I hate you people."

:There's nothing I can do, Kakarot. Eat as much as you can take.:

"Fuck off."

The intercomm went silent. Kakarot plopped on the bed and turned on the viewscreen.

"May as well check out the local news."

xxxx

Glerunn gathered the royal clan into his private office near the castle's north wing. Anxious faces awaited information.

"Well, physician?" the Ou was impatient. "What's happening with Kakarot, since we can't sense him now?"

The stately saiyan ran fingers through his hair. "He's regained consciousness finally. I teleconferenced with Jedanuk during the week, but delayed this meeting until there was news."

"Is he alright?"

Glerunn paused uncomfortably. Vegeta didn't like the hesitation. "What happened!" he nearly stood. "Explain!"

"Calm down, prince. I need to go over a few things with everyone here. As you recall, I ran a quick scan on Kakarot before he was taken to Verduc. The readings were troublesome, to say the least."

"Why?" Bardock kept his tone even with effort.

"His brain showed hyperactivity, even in a resting state. Pulse and respiration were also accelerated. Blood samples revealed a severe chemical imbalance with levels similar to what he had before puberty."

Raditz was stunned. "But...I don't understand. We assumed he outgrew that."

"A dangerous assumption, young one. His nervous system and brain also show energy surges, reflected in his ki. Readings were all over the place."

"What are you talking about, 'all over the place?'" Bardock was confused.

"I had both single and double ki readings appearing on the scanner."

"That makes no sense!" the Ou snapped.

"I know. I traced a second reading over his body. One indicated a single ki, another indicated a second ki."

"That's ridiculous, physician!" the ouji blurted. "Check your instrumentation!"

Glerunn sighed. "I've never seen anything like this. There's no precedent. Kakarot's case is unique in several aspects."

Raditz remembered something suddenly. "Wait a minute. The Verduc Psi Institute? Why is Kakarot at a clinic that houses Brolli?"

"I thought it safest to send him there, because of his power and several unknown factors."

The prince exploded, rounding on Glerunn. "You have my mate housed with the worst psychotics? Curse you, physician!"

"It was necessary, I'm sorry." Glerunn appeared defeated.

"You certainly are." Bardock snarled. "How dare you send my cub to such a place! He was no danger to anyone. Now his life is turned upside down!"

"He would have killed two councilors." the Ou reminded them all quietly.

Bardock had no answer. "I know." his voice dropped.

Raditz was also angry. "We have to see him, he won't understand." a pause. "This is my fault."

Bardock felt his rage ease a bit. "How is this your fault?"

The maned saiyan lowered his head. "I saw him struggling again at various times. He begged me to keep silent about it. Against my better judgement I agreed, but advised him to get tested. Obviously he didn't listen."

The ouji couldn't believe what he was hearing. "A secret from me, Raditz?"

"He thought you would pity him, Vegeta. You know Kakarot's stubborn pride! And I couldn't betray his confidence."

The ouji looked down. "No, I suppose not."

The Ou finally spoke. "We need a prognosis, Glerunn. Why all this, why now? Kakarot was erratic, but not dangerous. I won't have him subjected to humiliation because of one lapse!"

"You think this a game, Ou?" Glerunn felt his own anger rise. "You doubt my knowledge and experience?"

Vegetaan's voice was full of pain. "Glerunn, you were trusted with my father's care. Kakarot...is mine. Can you understand that?"

"I know, my king. And I realize this is stressful for everyone. But the main goal is helping the boy heal, if possible. I stand by my reasoning."

"This isn't about you!" the ouji snapped. "I have two small cubs that cry, barely eat, and won't sleep more than two hours at a time. They don't understand why their father is locked away, and neither do I! And I won't have my family torn apart, Glerunn. You speak of games? Here's one I'm sure you'll like! It's called jailbreak. I'll go to that facility, take my mate by force then blow the joint up!"

"And I'll help." Raditz growled, tail lashing. "I mean it!"

"Crazy young fools!" Glerunn chided them. "Idiots! Kakarot has struggled his entire life against his own mind. Would you see him slip into insanity for selfish pride or ignorant fear?"

"Why would he suddenly go insane, Glerunn?" Bardock wanted to know. "What the hell is the trigger? I've heard too many explanations over the years. First it was his birth, then the rut. Now what? I want answers."

"You know the main reasons, Bardock. Dominant traits multiplied in the same dna strain often cause physical or mental irregularities."

"Stupid babble. Give a real answer!"

Glerunn looked to his Ou. "The young ones. What do they know?"

"All of it Glerunn."

"Are you certain? They know about Kakarot's birth? And Bardock's sire?"

Raditz held his breath. "I don't know what you mean about Kakarot, but as for father...we had some conclusions, none clear."

The ouji turned to the Ou, eyes flashing in anger. "It's over, father. No more secrets! Raditz and I already read the birth records from the central library."

The Ou gasped. "You dared do that, whelp? When did this insolence take place!"

Vegeta laughed wildly. "Nearly ten years ago!"

Bardock and Vegetaan went pale with shock. "What?!" they echoed.

"I will dare anything, father. You of all people know that." the prince was defiant. "Raditz and I were going through a transitional period in our lives and grew close. Odd circumstances led us to do some investigating."

Glerunn interupted a potential family argument. "Then, you found your answers? If so, it will help clarify Kakarot's current situation."

"I don't see how." Raditz replied, glaring at his parents. "We found curious substitutions for birthdates and parentage. Dates were given but not names."

There was a long silence. Vegeta and Raditz waited out an answer, watching their elders intensely. The Ou stared off into space before reaching a decision. Fists clenched over the office table.

"So be it. If your information led you that far, there's no point in holding back now."

Bardock grabbed his arm. "Wait." he looked at his sons again. "Does Kakarot know anything about this?"

"No." the ouji replied. "Raditz and I decided he was too young to know at the time."

"And later?"

Vegeta glanced at Raditz, who nodded. "There wasn't a right time or circumstance. At that point Kakarot and I had other discussions along that topic."

"When!"

"Shortly before the chibis were born. Krukka, did you think us idiots, Pandrae? There were too many memories, too many strange situations."

Raditz cut in, irritated. "We'd have to be complete morons not to sense the connection between us all." he turned to the Ou. "We read one of your journals."

Vegetaan spluttered, at a loss for words. "You...read my-"

The burly saiyan nodded slightly. "Not deliberately. The computer system shut down on us, so we decided to look up older records. Your journal happened to be among them."

Bardock laughed bitterly. "So much for your careful planning, Vegeta. I warned you several times they'd find out!"

"Shut up." Vegetaan growled. He turned to his sons. "The question is, what do you know?"

The ouji answered first, arms folded. "I only know that Pandrae has a secret sire. One that I suspect you know."

"Go on!"

"His real power. I know, I've seen it!"

Raditz turned at that. "What are you saying, Vegeta? The night of hanare, we suspected father's hidden ability."

"Ai, and Kakarot was ridiculed for knowing without having the truth. But I knew all along!"

"Enough riddles, young one!" Glerunn was impatient now. "Out with it!"

Vegeta looked at Bardock evenly. "Mirde (child of destiny)."

The dark saiyan was taken aback. "You know even that?"

"Ai, now Raditz should be told."

"Father!" the burly saiyan stared at his sire, demanding the truth. "What means this 'child of destiny'?"

Bardock's face was closed. "Gedok was my natural sire."

The Ou cursed. "So its out. Satisfied, both of you?!"

"That's not all, Vegetaan." Bardock glared at his mate. "There's no point in secrecy anymore. They need to know the rest."

"You've already said too much, Bardock!"

"I'm telling them!" the mates nearly faced off.

"What else?" Raditz was still trying to process, halting a potential fight.

"I'm a super saiyan."

"The hell?!"

Bardock eased a crick in his neck. "The power manifested when I was quite young. In fact, I was an infant."

Raditz felt something burn his throat like bile. "So your history was hidden much like ours was."

"Yes."

There was a tense silence. The big saiyan crashed his fists down on the table, crackling with energy.

"We're fucking inbreds! Generation after generation...does this ever end?!"

The ouji gripped his arm. "You need to know the truth about saiyan genetics, when there is time."

"What's to know, Vegeta?" Raditz pointed an accusing finger at them all. "You're my brother, so is Kakarot. Our parents are half brothers. Kakarot is your mate. The chibis are...hell, I don't know WHAT they are! I must be their brother, cousin and uncle all at the same damn time!!"

"Shit." Bardock looked away. "I knew this would go badly."

Raditz wasn't finished. "Now I understand. Kakarot's a moon cub born of brothers. No wonder he's messed up! And having super saiyan power makes it worse."

The Ou interrupted his rant. "Listen to me, Raditzsu-"

"Why, are you going to tell me about the 'purity of bloodlines?'"

"Not here, and not now. This is a medical conference, not a family war."

"My king speaks smoothly."

"Everyone, please." Glerunn raised a hand. "This isn't the purpose here-"

"Easy enough for you to say, physician." Raditz replied angrily. He turned to his father again. "You knew, didn't you? You feared for Kakarot's sanity from the beginning!"

Bardock didn't look at him right away, choosing his words carefully. "What would you have me say, cub? I couldn't change what I was. You want the truth? Yeah, I was worried. I thought your saba and I were being punished for what we'd done."

The ouji shook his head in dismay. "That's wrong! You know the real reason Kakarot struggled."

Bardock smiled sadly. "Sure, once I read the archives on the topic of saiyan breeding practices among elites. It seems as though royal lines are full of incestuous ties."

"That's enough history. What's done is done!" the Ou was agitated, wanting to change the subject.

Raditz calmed a little. "So this was a common practice?"

"Yes. You had no way of knowing, Raditz. Only elites have access to such information. Ragtails outbreed to improve, but elites inbreed or crossbreed to stay superior."

The wild head turned to his brother next. "That's why you weren't upset about mating Kakarot and breeding him."

The ouji smiled slighty. "Your reaction is no surprise. Kakarot and I had similar conversations. He was concerned about passing 'madness' to the chibis. But his situation is unique to his birth. It has nothing to do with his overall gene pool."

"Glerunn, I have a medical question."

"Ai, young Yandu (duke)."

"Do accurate records exist of all 'true' elites, past and present?"

"Yes. You didn't spend enough time in the central library."

"Hn. Explain our specific circumstance briefly, if you would."

Glerunn waited for approval from the Ou. Vegetaan nodded.

"As everyone knows, three main ancestral lines contain the super saiyan gene. Gedok, your antecedant grandfather thought to produce a potent line of power unseen in the history of our people. His grand plan was to breed to branches of the Vegeenaz Prime line."

"Are you serious?"

"Your paternal grandmother Ubera was of the Fabrinni line, an offshoot of Vegeenaz Prime. Your sabann grandmother, royal queen Aperdis was of another super saiyan gene pool, Tenokk Prime. Your saba is a product of two super saiyan lines. Vegetaan in turn bred back into his own split line, Bardock."

Raditz stared at his parents as if seeing them for the first time. "Amazing."

"Saiyans have genetic 'markers'" Glerunn continued. "Elites have stable gene pools because they contain the most dominant dna of our specie. These genes give quality to physical appearance, strength, power and intelligence. Dominant and recessive genes have specific patterns and percentages. This is how over time we separated class. It's also why royals are extremely selective in choosing mates. If you want more specifics, there are several medical journals I would recommend."

"I will. This information is helping me understand my brother's situation on a different level." Raditz admitted.

"Your brother has several dominant markers, typical of a top elite. His gene pool is super saiyan with ultra saiyan potential."

The ouji blinked. "You're saying his power surpasses mine? Impossible!"

Glerunn turned his way."I'm saying nothing of the sort, Vegeta. Kakarot's markers indicate an "x" gene, which is latent. Whether or not it ever becomes active, no one knows. This gene is unique to his body. Neither you nor Raditz possess it."

"What about our parents? This is news to me!"

Glerunn waved at the elders. "Bardock has a 'broken' version of this gene. Vegetaan has another separate marker that he doesn't share with your father."

Vegeta no ouji pulled his chin. "Odder by the minute."

The king observed his eldest son. "Does this satisfy you, Raditz?"

"I think so. It isn't as bad as I initally thought."

"We will talk later, cub." the Ou's eyes were dark with hidden emotion. "On this and other things."

Raditz was captured by the expression. "This is hard to wrap my mind around, you know? "

"Your feelings aren't unreasonable, especially regarding your brother. But there's much you don't know here. The advantages of breeding you enjoy are because of actions in the past. Do you catch my meaning?"

"Ai." Raditz was thinking again.

The prince was frowning. "This 'x' gene of Kakarot's. Is it responsible for the problems he's had over time?"

"Yes. It appears to be an enhanced gene, but nonspecific."

"Meaning?" Bardock was curious now.

"We've yet to determine if it's a dominant or recessive gene. If dominant, it will influence power and vitality. If recessive, sexual behavior and aggression."

"Krukka." the ouji's face went red. The others nearly laughed. Glerunn continued.

"Jedanuk and I have compared what we know. It's entirely possible this "x" gene is neutral, creating the imbalance in Kakarot's psyche. At various times it becomes either dominant or recessive."

"Which is why he's always so erratic." Bardock surmised.

"You know your cub well. The x gene is passive, yet has powerful influence in his mind and body."

"There's something still unsaid here." the prince noted pointedly. "Kakarot's a moon cub. Did his conception give him this gene?"

"No. As I said, your sire has a broken version of it. But it appears as though the gene was 'destabilized' because of excessive brute rays both parents were exposed to at the time."

Both Bardock and Vegetaan appeared uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the others. Glerunn broke the awkward pause.

"Everyone, hear me out. This may be a moot point. Even if the gene were stable Kakarot might have problems in different areas. Extreme sexual behavior, or hyper aggression-"

"Been there, done that." Bardock rubbed his eyes wearily. "Glerunn, you have no idea."

Glerunn squeezed his arm. "This isn't about fault, Bardock. I know guilt has burdened you for years."

Raditz gripped his father's wrist. "No one blames you." dark eyes shone on the Ou next. "Either of you. Kakarot needs our help and support."

It was one of the rare times Vegetaan avoided eye contact. "Hn. We have a wise son, Bardock. But the heart is never reasonable, eh?"

The dark saiyan managed a smile. "No."

The Ou took a deep breath before speaking again. "As you all know, Kakarot is luni (a moon cub). But his birth had a unique circumstance."

The ouji almost dreaded an answer. "There's more?"

Another brief pause. "He was...he came out in the transformed state."

Vegeta and Raditz gasped in shock.

The Ou nodded solemnly. "There were several in attendance, since my pregnancy with your brother was a difficult one. He was extremely active, and born premature at four months."

"I...I didn't know this part either!" the ouji was stunned beyond words.

"There was no point in telling you."

"Four months!!" Raditz shouted in total disbelief. "Impossible...he'd be deformed!"

"No. He was on the small side, but fully developed." the Ou smiled as if to himself. "One physician ran from the room, screaming about curses. Two of the naati also freaked out, mumbling and making stupid gestures."

The ouji stared at his king. "And you? What were you thinking?"

"I was too out of it. They'd sedated me for the pain. I wanted to hold your brother, but everyone restrained me and insisted I wait. It was then I knew something wasn't right."

The prince turned to Bardock. "You knew this also?"

Bardock folded his arms, staring at nothing. "Only later. I didn't see your brother until he was two weeks old and by then he'd turned."

Raditz rounded on Glerunn. "This was recorded?"

"Ai, and hidden in the vaults. If the information had gotten into the wrong hands your brother would likely have been killed."

The maned saiyan sighed, standing and pacing the room. "So Kakarot was born oozaru. Any more shockwaves?"

The Ou stared at his hands. "No, this is the bottom of it. I know it's a lot to digest, Raditz. Maybe you should have been told long ago."

"It wouldn't matter in the long run." he paused again. "Mother needs to know what's going on."

Bardock sighed. "Shit. You're right."

xxxx

Rocco loved taking hot showers, especially with his significant other. Celipe laughed as he wiped suds from her wild spikes.

"Come back under this water, woman. I'm not done with you!"

Celipe was giddy, leaping from the stall. "Horny bastard. Can't keep your hands off me, huh?"

"No." the big saiyan stepped out behind her, grabbing a soft tail. "This is mine!"

She punched him playfully. "Men! I swear-"

Their banter was interrupted by a ringing sound in the hallway. Celipe slipped from Rocco's embrace. "Hn, the communicator. I'll get it."

"It's always something around here." Rocco grumbled, wrapping a towel around his waist. He followed her into the hall.

Something was wrong. The pretty saiyan went pale as she listened to a message. Celipe's face took on an expression of shock, then pain.

"No. I want to see him, Bardock!" she shouted, holding a disc to her ear. Rocco stared in confusion.

"Celipe, what's going on?"

She ignored him, talking into the communicator. "Who the hell approved that? Why is he there? What happened-" Another pause. "You let them do that to our son?!"

"Celipe!"

She waved Rocco to quiet. "When are you going? I want to be there. Fine!" Celipe slammed down the receiver.

Rocco rubbed her shoulders. "Is it bad?"

She collapsed into his arms. "They've taken Kakarot!" wild eyes glistened wetly.

He held her tight. "Who's taken him? What for?"

"Some royal physician recommended he be committed to the Verduc Institute. Bastard!"

Rocco blinked in surprise. "I don't get it. The boy's wild, but isn't that rather extreme? Verduc treats serious disorders."

Celipe snarled sharply, shaking. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but I intend to find out!"

Rocco all but dragged her downstairs. "You need a drink."

"Let go of me!"

"No, Celipe. This isn't helping Kakarot. You need to calm down first." despite her protestations Rocco sat her at the bar.

xxxx Glerunn gathered his documents and papers. "If there's nothing else you need me for, I'll be leaving now."

The Ou nodded. "Our thanks for your report. We'll be going directly to the facility from here."

Glerunn paused. "Should I contact them first?"

"What for? Let them find out when we arrive!"

Glerunn started to comment, but thought better of it. "As you wish, my Ou." he abruptly left.

Bardock stood abruptly. "I'm tired of talking, Vegeta. I want to see our son."

"Agreed." the Ou stood also. "I'll arrange our transport by royal helipod."

Raditz stared at his chronometer. "It's late. Will they allow us past visiting hours?"

The Ou smiled. "Hn, you have royal blood but think like a ragtail, Raditzsu."

The big saiyan raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Meaning?"

The prince grinned wolfishly at his brother. "We do what we want outside the lines! Such is the way of royalty, brother."

Raditz smirked. "Hn! I plan to take advantage of that in the future, then."

Bardock rolled his eyes.

xxxx

The royal family was relatively quiet during the long ride. Everyone sat in the lounge area adjacent to the bridge. The Ou tapped his foot impatiently.

"Tislo, how long is this going to take? I know the facility is a fair distance from the castle, but this is ridiculous!"

The tall saiyan turned from his flight controls. "Traffic, my king. It's the bane of existence everywhere. You know how the weekends are!"

"Hn. Perhaps we need new administrators of transportation!"

Tislo laughed, working the controls. "Agreed, Ou. But what can I say? I just fly transports. The skyways belong to our government!"

The ouji yawned, stretching out on a cushy recliner. "Relax, father. The ship is well stocked. Have a drink!"

"Good idea." the king looked over several flutes and bottles at the bar. "Hn, aldanii wine. A good vintage, too!"

Raditz hiccuped, holding his glass at an angle. "I'll say. A lot better than that weak piss that's sold at clubs."

The prince was mellow. "Ai, I remember a few such establishments. Ever hear of the Zenobya? Supposedly the place was top of the line, getting great reviews. But it was a joke. You needed twenty drinks just to get a buzz."

They paused in their small talk. Bardock anxiously downed a sixth mug of hatu. His oldest son watched in surprise.

"Easy with that stuff, father. You want to get wasted before we see Kakarot?"

The king sat next to his mate. "He's right. Slow down! Are you alright?"

The dark saiyan sighed. "Just wound up, I guess. I don't like this situation. We can't sense or feel Kakarot, and that disturbs me." his tail twitched restlessly.

"Not since he's been at Verduc, anyway." Raditz added. "I wonder why?"

The Ou sipped from his mate's drink. "I was told they use ki dampers to control patients there."

"Shit." the ouji snarled. "That's why I can't touch his mind or feel what's going on in his body."

"No. The energy dampers block all psychic function and sensation."

Bardock tapped his fingers on a small end table. "We should never have listened to Glerunn."

"I trust his judgement, Bardock. Kakarot's too powerful to keep at a standard clinic. He'd only escape or cause trouble."

"I still don't have to like it!" the twitching tail puffed suddenly, slamming against the floor. Vegetaan caught it, smoothing silky fur down.

"Hn, Kakarot definitely gets that from you."

"What are you talking about?" Bardock glared.

"Your Fabreani blood, koi. Still nervous and jumpy as ever!"

"I don't want to hear it, Vegetaan."

Raditz and Vegeta observed in silence, seeing similarities.

xxxx

Celipe finally calmed down. Rocco held her securely as they sat on the couch downstairs. He purred and nuzzled, licking her ear.

"Better?"

Celipe closed her eyes, relaxing into brawny warmth. "For now."

"Did Bardock say anything about visitation?"

A sigh. "The royal crew are going tonight-"

"What? At this hour?"

Celipe humpfed. "As if that matters. Who's going to turn aside the king and prince?"

A pause. "What about you?"

Celipe turned in Roccos' embrace. "I can't see him before tomorrow anyway. I'll have to clear my schedule so my assistants can cover for me."

Rocco stroked her shining hair. "Would you like for me to go with you?"

Bright eyes sparkled. "You wouldn't mind? I mean, this isn't your problem."

"He's your son, so that makes it my problem. Besides, I kind of like that screwball."

Celipe laughed in spite of herself. "Stop calling my son names!"

Roccos' smile faded. "It must be awkward, being on the outside."

"Outside of what?"

"Outside the royal family. They don't include you at all, do they? Despite your ties."

Celipe snorted in disgust. "Fah. I guess my blood isn't 'high' enough!"

Big hands rubbed her shoulders. "So your ex is with the Ou, and both sons live at the palace. It must be tough."

"I don't want to talk about Bardock. Kakarot is prince-ke to our ouji, so the palace is his home. Raditz only stays there sometimes, but has an apartment home in the west districts."

"Raditz isn't mated?"

"Not officially. But it's only a matter of time."

"I remember Kakarot saying the mother of Xenna was found-"

"Saba."

Rocco raised his eyes knowingly. "Ah, I see."

"A childhood friend of Raditz. They were always close."

"Hn, no doubt they'll decide after the war."

"Probably. His mate is a prime commando. Quite handsome."

Rocco grinned. "Really? I thought you said Raditz wasn't mated."

Celipe shrugged in his arms. "Bah. They've been mated for years and won't admit it. Not that it matters now. A chibi changes everything!"

"Xenna's a beauty, I must admit." Rocco paused. "Not to breach a sore subject, but what happens if the royals are there visiting when you go?"

A snarl. "I don't give a quoon's ass, Rocco. No one keeps me from seeing my son. I have as much right to be there as they do!"

Rocco smiled into her hair, hugging. "You're something else."

xxxx

Jedanuk greeted the royal entourage in her office. "I trust your trip went well, elites."

Vegetaan nodded at her formality. "We're here to see Kakarot, obviously."

Jedanuk eyed the heavily armoured saiyans surrounding the group. "Lords, could you have your guards wait in the ship? They disturb our patients."

The king shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Jedanuk. They go where we go. A necessary evil, I'm sure you understand."

The doctor sighed. "Very well. Everyone please sit. I need a few minutes of your time before you see Kakarot."

The Ou indicated the guards stand outside. The burly saiyans shuffled into the hall, weapons at full display. Jedanuk closed the door behind them.

"He's not asleep, is he?" Raditz asked.

"I doubt it. Mealtime was an hour ago. The attendants tell me he's watching the news."

"Great." Bardock murmured, sitting. "More talking? I want to see my son!"

"All in good time, Regent Bardock. I need to brief everyone on a couple of things first-"

"Your prince is not ungrateful, doctor." the Ouji interrupted. "We realize our late arrival keeps you here. My personal voice of gratitude."

Jedanuk smiled nervously. "Ah, well. My professional duty."

Vegetaan swelled with quiet pride as he sat. The prince was every bit the embassador, cultivated and aware. Showing appreciation to subjects was always good buisness.

"Are there more updates on Kakarot's condition?" the king asked.

"Yes. First of all you need to know he is under high level ki restraint. Bonds will not reach him, nor will he sense auras and heartbeats."

Raditz held his head briefly. "The air here is strange, tingling. My head feels sore."

The Ouji winced. "I noticed it also."

Bardock looked around, eyes narrowing. "What is this, doctor? A pressurized area?"

"Not exactly. My apologies, everyone. You're feeling the effects of our overall damping field."

Vegetaan rubbed his ringing ears. "Why do you need it with the other restraints here?"

"In cases of emergency, or when patients are moved. It also prevents escape. We've had incidents in the past."

Bardock shook his head against a dull ache. "It doesn't seem to be affecting you!"

"All staff members wear neutralizers. Hold on, I have a few extras here for guests." Jedanuk rummaged through a nearby cabinet.

Raditz growled to himself. "Kakarot must be in a foul mood."

The king's ears kept buzzing. "I would imagine so. Krukka, my skull spins!"

The doctor handed them small rings. "Just slip these over a finger, everyone. You'll feel the results immediately."

The ouji put his on first. "Hn. Not bulky or obtrusive in any way."

"No." Jedanuk said with pride. "We've made several improvements over the years."

"Now tell us about Kakarot!" Bardock snapped.

Jedanuk reseated herself. "As you know he was comatose for nearly a week. We were concerned and nearly induced consciousness with drugs. It proved to be unecessary."

"Why was he asleep so long?"

"His body was in a state of exhaustion, but we've yet to determine the cause. Ki readings fluctuated to the point of being useless-"

The ouji remembered something. "Glerunn mentioned conflicting ki readings. Single and multiple."

"Yes, but the multiple readings appeared to be echoes of his own ki. Most unique and strange."

"Are you certain about that?" Raditz was suspicious.

"Yes. We also noted abnormal brain activity. His psi bands are elevated and erratic."

The Ou was thinking. "How was he when he awakened?"

Jedanuk snorted. "Bad tempered and pissed. He threatened to wreck the place."

Raditz couldn't help but smile. "That sounds like my brother."

"I explained the reason he was brought here."

Bardock was still impatient. "What's your initial prognosis, doctor? You've held my son for several days."

The stern doctor steepled her fingers. "I'll be frank. Your son has a latent gene that appears to give him additional psi force ability. This can manifest in several ways, either through telepathy or telekenisis. Due to the unique circumstance of his birth, his control will never be reliable."

"You're saying my mate is dangerous?" the ouji blurted in disbelief.

"He could be, prince. And with his potential a lethal problem if allowed to run unchecked."

"Could he be trained to contain this ability?" Raditz asked.

"To some degree, but his genetics make the power itself unreliable. It could overwhelm him at any time, or at various times."

The Ou tapped his fingers impatiently. "I don't doubt the seriousness of your claims, doctor. However, I've heard this talk on numerous occasions."

"Over and over again." Bardock wasn't impressed. "And through it all Kakarot has functioned in our society without being a danger. What's different now?"

"You speak with blood, not reason." Jedanuk warned. "Kakarot is still maturing in mind and body. Psi fluctuations in any saiyan are normal during first majority."

"Will he need a specific treatment?"

"Difficult to say until further tests are run. But there are positives here also. Kakarot is intelligent and grounded. His genetic markers are strong, proving his breeding."

"Assuredly." the ouji huffed.

"Unfortunately those same genetics undermine his stability and sanity. Too many dominant traits create an imbalance. They war for control of the mind and body."

Bardock scratched his head, sighing. "What about the chibis? Will we be back here in twenty years?"

The Ou glared at his mate. "Don't even go there."

The Ouji likewise didn't like the tone. "The cubs are perfect. This is nonsense, pandrae!"

"It's a legitimate question in my mind." Radtiz interrupted. "Especially since they've inherited these 'genetic markers' the doctor mentioned."

Jedanuk pointed at a nearby wall. "I want to show everyone Kakarot's dna. I'll explain as I go. The thing to keep in mind is that genetics is not an exact science. Characteristics are often not passed directly."

"No one in my immediate strain had madness." the Ou cut in. "I thought this was made clear when I told you to review the archives, Raditz."

"I will. But it seems hard to believe there's no coincidence at all, my king."

The Ou sighed impatiently. "Listen to the doctor, then. I may as well be talking to myself!"

xxxx

Jedanuk set up a projection screen, showing configurations of various dna markers. She did a comparison study of each family member, superimposing the images.

"Pretty fascinating stuff." Raditz commented.

"Ai." the Ouji agreed. "Many of our markers are identical."

Bardock made an observation. "I see variations, doctor. What do they indicate?"

Jedanuk used her pointer. "A family gene pool shares a certain percentage of identical markers. All others are markers from crossbreeding or outbreeding. They make up a smaller percentage of total dna. Sometimes these markers combine in unique ways, creating mental or physical quirks unique to an individual. Even within shared family markers, there are dominant and recessive traits."

The ouji chose his words carefully. "Breeding selection is a common practice among royals."

The doctor nodded. "I know the archives, prince. Only myself and two other specialists here have access to those records as needed. We are bound by professional secrecy."

"You'd better be." Bardock commented. "We've been through enough over the years. If this gets out-"

"It won't." The Ou reassured them all. "Continue, doctor."

Jedanuk exhaled. "Markers are very specific. Saiyans have them for blood type, psi capacity, physical body type and mental capacity. These are useful in helping us determine a chibi's overall strength and vitality."

"So actually we're tested in all categories at birth, not just for ki." Raditz surmised.

"True. Gene testing is a complex science, but we learn more all the time. As you can see, Kakarot has a grouping of markers identical to you all. Half are from each parent, and others are identical only to his siblings."

"Ah. So Raditz, Kakarot and I have combination markers only we share." the ouji commented.

"Yes, because you share them from common parents. You have a higher than normal amount of common markers because of your...parents." Jedanuk appeared uncomfortable, pausing.

"Get on with it, doctor." The Ou growled. "They know the truth."

A cough. "Because your parents are from a shared bloodline, there is an unusually high amount of what I'd call 'sibling' markers. A doubling, so to speak. Their markers are doubled, and yours are doubled again."

"Is that good or bad?" Raditz wanted to know.

"Neither, in most cases. If recessive, these genes weaken the genetic pool. If dominant, they strengthen it."

Bardock shook his head impatiently. "What the hell are you saying then?"

"People mistake 'dominant' for good and 'recessive' for bad." Jedanuk continued. "On the contrary, it's about a percentage balance of good genes vs bad."

"That makes sense. So ideally you want a balance of the best genes, dominant and recessive both."

"Correct."

"Which leads us to my son. This 'x' gene of his. There are no common markers from us?"

"From you, yes. From Vegetaan, no. As I said previously, you have a broken version of this x gene. It apparently has combined with Vegetaan's g gene to complete the gene in Kakarot."

"G gene?!" everyone chorused.

Jedanuk nearly laughed. "My apologies, that's doctor speak. All genes responsible for high or unique ability are classified with a letter."

"And elites have the majority of these categories." the Ou supplied.

"In combination, yes. In the medical community we call them 'alpha' genes. These are the driving influence over dna markers. Alpha genes are the catalysts, and dna the substance. The known alpha genes are G, O, T, K, S and X."

The Ou steepled his fingers, smug. "Doctor, kindly show my markers superimposed over Raditz."

The burly saiyan blinked. "Why? We're here about Kakarot!"

"A moment of your patience, Raditzsu. I seize every opportunity."

"Vegetaan, what is this?" Bardock was annoyed. "Let her finish the presentation! I want to see Kakarot."

The doctor observed him. "Hn. You're Kakarot's sire-"

"No shit." Bardock snapped. "Put the images up, Jedanuk. It's late!"

"Personality characteristics are also in the markers."

"Doctor, shall we stay on track here?" the Ou insisted. "Display the items I requested!"

"So be it." she superimposed the images.

The ouji blinked. "Wait. There's a matching marker I don't recognize-"

"Kakarot doesn't have that one, and neither do you." Raditz stared at the image wide eyed. He turned to the Ou. "What does this prove?"

The Ou stared straight ahead at the projection, arms folded. "I have an ability tied to that gene. An ability you also possess, Raditzsu."

"What?! Are you saying I'm a super saiyan? But-"

"Allow the doctor to explain." he waved at Jedanuk in a flourish.

"Your knowledge is extensive, Ou." the doctor complimented. She turned to Raditz. "You aren't specifically a super saiyan."

"Then 'specifically' tell me what the hell you're talking about."

A snort. /Elites and their infernal temperaments./ "The alpha genes control different things. The O and T genes influence physical strength and endurance. If these are dominant a saiyan will have freakish strength, endurance and tolerance. G, M and X genes control high psi ability, telekenisis and instinct. The S gene is unique to super saiyans only, in the active phase. The K is the 'sex' gene."

The ouji laughed out loud. "Please!"

"What I mean is, sexual behavior and aggression are affected by this gene. All saiyans are dominant in this area. This includes pheromone attraction and personal scent."

"I like this part." Raditz put his feet up. The Ou rolled his eyes.

"The more alpha gene markers exist, the stronger the characteristics in those areas."

"Okay." Raditz pointed at the markers displayed. "But again, this explains nothing about me."

Bardock caught on. "It does, I see where he's going with this."

Jedanuk nearly smiled. She displayed the markers of Vegeta, Kakarot and Raditz. "I use the three siblings to show their alpha markers. Kakarot and Vegeta both have S, Raditz does not."

"That follows so far." the ouji watched in fascination.

"Conversely, Raditz has G. Neither Kakarot nor Vegeta have this singular gene. Kakarot has a singular X gene not shared with Vegeta or Raditz. Vegeta has a dominant M gene that is recessive in both Kakarot and Radtiz. So in layman's terms, Vegeta is the highest telekinetic. Kakarot and Vegeta are super saiyans. Kakarot has hypersense psi, and Raditz electromagnetic control. Am I accurate?"

There was stunned silence. Raditz found his voice "But...what is this ability you speak of? I've never tested for anything like that!"

"Null ability." The Ou supplied.

"What?"

"We'll discuss the specifics later, Raditz."

The burly saiyan pointed. "You're a super elite."

Vegetaan folded his arms in thought. "Hn. That's right, you don't know. I have the ability to generate null fields, cancelling out all magnetic or electrical energy. It can be biological or mechanical, it doesn't matter."

Raditz could only stare. "The hits keep on coming."

"In truth I am past super elite." the Ou continued smoothly. "I spoke with Kakarot on this. You could call me a 'sub' super saiyan."

A blink. "You're right, we need to talk."

The ouji lifted a hand. "I have a final question. It concerns the "k" gene-"

Raditz snickered. "You would ask about that one."

A snort. "Fool. I have a reason for asking, Raditszu. Your mind is always in the gutter!"

"Like yours isn't. Kaka's a handful, isn't he-"

"Enough." the Ou interceded. "We aren't here for nonsense."

Jedanuk turned to the prince. "Your question?"

"You mentioned that all saiyans are dominant in this gene. Yet I know from personal experience some saiyans have an extra-" he coughed. "Attraction to both males and females. Is there a reason?"

"Like walking sex?" Bardock wondered. "Ai, I know of it. Appearance doesn't seem to be a factor. Some of the ugliest saiyans I ever laid eyes on were chased everywhere."

"You're correct, Regent Bardock. Its genetic and biochemical. Some saiyans have a second, and in a few cases even a third k gene. In medical circles we call it 'saiyan love potion.'"

"Hn." The ouji was thinking. "That explains a few things."

"It's the one gene that favors no particular class. It ranges across the population."

Vegeta pointed at the wall. "Quickly, I would see our K gene markers before we visit Kakarot. Myself, his, and Raditz."

Jedanuk popped the images up again. "They range near the end of the markers. The ones with wide lines."

"Hn, we all have extras. Kakarot's is extended."

"Not really, prince. You and Raditz have two k markers, Kakarot three."

"I knew this without benefit of these graphs." the Ou stated with some arrogance.

"How so?" Raditz didn't understand.

"Huh. Any saba would know. Instinct."

Bardock's patience was at an end. "Enough analysis. Show me my son, before I trash this place!"

Jedanuk observed him. "Interesting. Kakarot said the same thing."

xxxx

They walked through wide corridors past many holding cells. Invisible force fields gave the illusion of endless space. Patients had movable partitions for privacy as needed. The majority of them were curious about the royal entourage, eyeing the royals as they moved along.

A fat saiyan shouted as they passed. "Don't go with them. He's a fake!"

Despite himself, Raditz turned in amusement. The patient grinned, sticking his tongue out.

"You know. That phony in the fake robes. Don't go with him. HE ain't the king. I'm the real king!" he tilted a cardboard box on his head for a crown.

Raditz laughed.

"Punk!" another patient yelled at the ouji. "Wanna have sex?" the woman lifted her robes and mooned the group, curling her tail.

The Ou shook his head briefly. Vegeta walked on, ignoring the taunt. "Are these always so loud, doctor?"

"Only some, prince. You get the special treatment. Normally there isn't much excitement around here."

A bloodcurdling shriek stopped them all briefly. A tall, thin faced saiyan pointed at Bardock.

"How'd HE get out. More politics and favors! I'm a genius, I don't belong here anyway. Now Kakarot, he's crazy. I known him for years!"

Bardock stared at the idiot. "How much further, doctor?"

"One more corridor." they turned left, leaving shouting patients behind.

xxxx

They paused at a large enclosure. The walls were partial transparisteel, with a viewing panel. Jedanuk stopped briefly at the tech station.

"Is Kakarot still awake?"

Jokko looked up from his desk. Seeing the royals, he immediately stood. "Hail, house of Vegeta!"

The Ou waved him to sit. "We've come for a short visit."

The nervous tech put down a hock bone he was chewing. "Kakarot is still up, my Ou. We'll need to have the attendants on site before you go in."

"Attendants?" Bardock didn't like the sound of it.

Heavy footsteps sounded behind the group. Turning, they saw two massive saiyans approach with electrical devices and wraps.

Bardock got his hackles up. "What is this?"

"It's procedure, Regent Bardock." Jedanuk informed him. "We take no chances here. Our patients are of the highest psi order and restraints are necessary."

Bardock turned to his mate. "Vegeta!"

Raditz sized them up, wondering if they were as powerful as they appeared. "I don't like this either."

The ouji stood in front of the two, despite being outsized. "Beware what you do. If there is one slip, one inappropriate gesture I will burn you down where you stand. Is that understood?"

The confused and flustered techs looked helplessly to Jedanuk. She nodded reassuringly.

"No threats, ouji. We're all professionals here. Houdu and Queei are merely doing their jobs."

"See to it, then."

The Ou finally spoke up. "My sentiments are similar, doctor. Now let us inside!"

Jedanuk activated a panel. There was a brief buzzing sound that went silent. The group stepped across the threshold, taking in the surroundings. A figure clad in white had his back turned, watching a viewscreen. He didn't acknowledge them.

The ouji couldn't take the silence. "Kakarot!"

A thick tail swept lazily in the air, making sign gestures.

Jedanuk intervened. "Kakarot, you have visitors. Turn around!"

"Don't shout at me, doctor. I'm tired, I don't want to see anyone!"

Raditz stomped across the room. "You'll see us!" he reached for the flailing tail.

The wild saiyan spun away at the last second, leaping to his feet. It was a mistake. He swayed immediately, feeling weakness.

The ouji moved to catch him. "What are you doing? We've come to see you."

A snarl. "Why? Feeling guilty?"

The Ou approached, keeping his voice even. "How are you doing, Kakarot?"

The young warrior sneered, holding up his wrists. His ki bracelets gleamed under bright lighting. "Hello, everyone. The name's Kakarot. I'm a resident in hotel happy after my stinking family put me here. Welcome to the dark ages of Vegetaseii!"

"That's enough." Bardock went to him. "We did what was necessary."

Kakarot eyed his sire coldly. "Funny thing, I was talking to saba before some creep jumped me from behind. I wake up a week later in a nice, white cubicle with new fashion jewlery."

Bardock's eyes were hard. "And I'd do it again, no matter what you say. And you weren't talking. Those councilors would have died if I hadn't interfered."

Kakarot dropped on the bed, rubbing his arms. "I wouldn't have killed them. I just wanted their fear."

The Ou gripped a white shirt collar. "Don't lie, boy. I saw your eyes. There was madness-"

"Don't say that!" Kakarot felt hysterical at the thought. "I'm tired of this. You want me to get tested? Fine. Let's do this and get it over with!"

Jedanuk put a hand on his shoulder. "If you can't calm down I'll have to order a sedative."

"No drugs." Kakarot hissed. In desperation he looked to the ouji. "Dammit, Vegeta. Say something!"

The prince touched his face before whispering in his ear. "Forgive me. I can't speak my heart with everyone here. And these cursed dampers don't let me feel or sense you properly."

Kakarot held him desperately. "How are the chibis?"

The ouji gave a ragged sigh before pulling up. "Restless and whiny. I have to force them to eat."

"That's it." Eyes glazed, Kakarot pushed past everybody before the huge saiyans blocked him.

"Out of my way!"

"No, oujian. Don't make this worse!" Queei emphasized a stun pole. Raditz pulled his brother aside quickly.

"Stop."

"No! Raditz, what's wrong with everyone? My cubs need me-" the mask cracked. "This is humiliating-" he sagged against his sibling.

The burly saiyan embraced his brother, massaging soothing circles over his back. "It's difficult, but you can get through it. The chibis will be fine, they just need time to adjust."

"They shouldn't have to. I want to go home!"

"Not yet, Kakarot. You can't do this alone."

The dam burst as the young saiyan wracked with sobs. "I hate this, it never seems to end." another soothing hand gripped the nape of his neck, squeezing.

"Easy, cub." the Ou said gently. "We're always here, no matter how angry you are."

Dark eyes were streaked with tears. "I'm surprised you aren't through with me."

"Never!" the ouji said fiercely, also squeezing in. Bardock completed the circle of warmth.

"Forgive me, chibi. I had to hurt you to save you."

Jedanuk stood at a respectful distance as the family embraced. She motioned the techs to wait outside.

Kakarot felt the effects of emotional exhaustion kick in. He all but collapsed against Raditz. His family guided him into bed.

The ouji kissed damp bangs. "Love you. Rest, we'll be back in the morning."

Kakrarot gave his typical dazzling smile. "Love you too. Kiss the chibis for me!"

"Ai, I will."

Bardock and the Ou stood over him, eyes glittering. Wordlessly, they kissed him on each cheek then retreated. Kakarot sighed under the blankets, holding his brother back.

"Raditz? Thank you."

The burly saiyan smiled down. "Anytime, little brother." he lifted a salt tear on a finger and tasted it. "Haven't I always taken care of you?"

Kakarot drifted off, grinning. "Hn, remind me to thank you properly, Raditz. Name the time and place!"

A smirk. "That's your triple K gene talking."

"What?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep. We'll talk about it later."

xxxx

The flight back to the palace was mostly quiet, each family member lost in thought. The Ou and Bardock hastily retreated to their chambers. Raditz and Vegeta walked the halls in the eastern wing of the castle. They stopped in a sitting room.

"Vegeta, something is different about Kakarot. I saw you staring at him also."

The ouji sat on a plush chair. "You're right. My senses kept trying to pierce those infernal dampers."

Raditz poured himself a glass of wine, handing one to his brother. "I couldn't even get a clear reading of his scent. Could you?"

The ouji sipped from his goblet. "No. And when I held him, his body felt different." he looked up, eyes brightening. "It is different! But how I don't know."

Raditz sat next to him. "I felt the same thing. If there's a change in him he probably dosen't know himself. Not with his ki and instinct being caged by those devices."

"Damn."

"I don't know if the changes are related to his current situation or not."

"Who knows? At least the medical conference provided us with new insight." the ouji swished his drink before speaking again.

"Raditz, could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Stay with me and the chibis until Kakarot gets back? They're getting to be a handful."

Raditz grinned. "No problem. Humoz is offplanet for a few days anyway. I'll bring Xenna. That should help them settle and eat, at least."

Vegeta smiled. "My thanks, brother. Kakarot's right, you're always taking care of us."

The burly saiyan laughed freely, running a finger through upswept hair. "Well, I am the oldest. Besides, you two hotheads need a calming influence."

The ouji grinned, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "True enough. You're always there when we need you most."

"Hn. Kakarot propositioned me before he fell asleep. He promised a private party."

"Typical Kakarot. Why am I not surprised? That's the way he is."

"True. Come on, let's collect those babies." Raditz stood, motioning.

"Long day." the ouji yawned, following him.

xxxx

The Ou undressed in a side alcove near the private chambers. A soft, muffled sound caught his ears.

/Bardock?/

Gliding into their bedroom, he saw his mate curled in a fetal position under furs. Sidling alongside the Ou shook his mate.

"Bardock, are you all right?"

The dark saiyan sighed wearily, lifting up over blankets. His face was wet.

The Ou blinked. "Why have you been crying, koi?" he touched a damp cheek. "Is it the nightmare again?"

Bardock wiped his face dry. "No. I can't shake the guilt, Vegeta. Despite what I've been told, it still seems like we had a hand in Kakarot's fate."

The king gathered him into warm arms. "So you still believe we're being punished?"

"And Kakarot. It was our weakness, our mistake."

Kiss. "No, Bardock. The boy is strong. His greatest asset is overcoming challenges."

"But this is different. He can't fight his own mind!"

"But he can control it. Whatever it takes we'll get him through this, Bardock. I swear by blood and throne!"

The dark saiyan sighed into the embrace. "He felt hurt, betrayed."

"I know. But what's the alternative, love? Let him go insane?"

"Never!"

"You did what was necessary. There wasn't time for me to interfere."

"I would...I spoke the truth, Vegeta. Even if Kakarot doesn't understand, I would hurt him again to save him."

They were silent a few moments before the Ou spoke. "Does the cub seem 'off' to you, Bardock?"

His mate pulled up. "In what way?"

"My instincts say something's going on, but I couldn't really sense anything."

"No. Those dampers chain everything. I couldn't even touch his mind. But he seems to be especially heavy."

"His body is off center. Strange."

"What's that mean, Vegeta?"

"I'm not sure." he pulled Bardock into a snug embrace. "He has to overcome this."

Dark spikes tickled the king's cheek. "Kakarot always fights."

The Ou nuzzled. "Yes." his voice cracked, betraying him.

"You're worried, Vegeta. Don't lie to me!"

"I am."

Bardock kissed his mate hard. "Tomorrow's a new day."

"You should have succumbed to madness yourself, Bardock. But it didn't happen, and Kakarot is strong. Strong like his father."

Bardock leaned over his king, pushing tongue into another steamy kiss. /Like his saba./

"Hn" the king closed his eyes as the hot mouth claimed his own. He gripped lush flesh under furs. A velvety plush tail wrapped his thigh.

"I love you, Bardock."

Soft purrs. "And I love you, Vegetaan."

THE END

HOUSE OF VEGETA HIGHLIGHTS 11 Storm Surge

Kakarot stood on a central platform inside a giant chamber. Panels with indicator lights surrounded him with beeps and clicks. The circular room was over a hundred feet high and nearly twice that size in diameter. Kakarot surmised it was used for oozaru testing based on size alone. Outside the chamber stood the royal clan inside an observation enclosure. On the opposite side of the chamber resided doctor Jedanuk, with other medical staff and psi scientists. Their tower room was reinforced with transparisteel.

Kakarot had been outfitted with a dark blue unisuit, a base design with no pockets. A slightly elasticized waist allowed more freedom of movement. The specialized fabric would expand to any size needed. Freedom of movement was an illusion, however. The psi dampers were still firmly in place and functional. Feeling anxious, the young saiyan warrior wound his tail tightly about himself. He glowered at the scientists.

"So? Am I going to stand here all day?"

A hollow voice came over the loudspeakers. :A MOMENT, KAKAROT. WE'RE MAKING A FEW ADJUSTMENTS TO THE EQUIPMENT.:

"So you say."

:YOU WILL FEEL A SLIGHT BUZZING SENSATION AT VARIOUS TIMES. DON'T BE ALARMED. AS THE TESTS PROCEED WE WILL BE CHANGING TRANSMITTER FREQUENCIES.:

The young warrior smiled. "I'm getting a headache again. Can you do something about this brain drainer?" he tapped the metal band circling his head.

Jedanuk wasn't amused. :DURING THE COURSE OF THE TESTS THE PSI BANDS WILL BE REMOVED. NOW PLEASE PREPARE, THE TESTS WILL BEGIN IN THIRTY SECONDS.:

Kakarot was smug. "Whatever, as long as the toys go."

xxxx

The royal clan watched through their glass, annoyed.

"Why the delay?" Bardock questioned. "Kakarot's been standing there for at least ten minutes."

As if in answer, a localized intercomm buzzed. "WE ARE MAKING MINOR ADJUSTMENTS TO THE EQUIPMENT. EVERYONE, PLEASE BE PATIENT."

The ouji shrugged. "What choice do we have?"

Raditz pointed. "Wait, hear that? They're cranking it up!"

xxxx

Inside the chamber Kakarot felt a strange vibration, an ache in his bones. It was reminiscent of jungle run...

The common intercomm blared for everyone to hear. :OOZARU SENSITIVITY TEST. BRUT WAVES 1,000,000 RSI. WAVELENGTH SET AND ACTIVATE, INFRARED SHIELDS UP.:

The ouji watched intently. "I presume safeguards are in place for visitors."

Raditz nodded. "Look, the infrared shields are closing over the viewing areas."

"Obviously." Bardock folded his arms. "They'd better have a good containment method!"

"The dampers are still on." The Ou noted. "I don't believe the meds are as confident as they pretend to be."

:LOW LEVEL SIMULATION OF PLANETARY BODY.:

Green beams of energy crackled about the great chamber, striking Kakarot in a random pattern. He reared back and roared, fists clenched.

"Hn, they want him to transform." Bardock commented.

Kakarot shifted, tail whipping wildly. Blood pumped in his body, pulsing to a primal beat. Muscles bunched, teeth clenched. Primitive singsong, calling to base instinct...

"RUAURRGHHHHARUARARRRHH!"

He exploded and grew, increasing in size rapidly. A furious oozaru bellowed, vibrating the facility with deafening noise.

The Ou squinted. "Krukka, he might smash out of here!"

Raditz pointed. "Maybe not. Those dampers are the last failsafe."

The ouji wasn't convinced either. "Maybe, but will this chamber hold up to his strength-"

As if in answer, oozaru Kakarot slammed mammoth fists against smooth metal walls, denting them. Panels popped and crackled, shorting out. Shrieking and roaring, the raging were-ape turned and found his main target.

Bardock's eyes widened. "He's not going to do what I think?"

"HA HA HAAAA. GOODBYE, DOCTOR!" Lifting a huge fist high, oozaru Kakarot hurled a mighty punch straight at the observation tower. The doctors stood back but didn't retreat as hairy knuckles collided with transparisteel. Vibrations from the blow rumbled through floors and walls, knocking everyone from their feet.

Raditz staggered up first, laughing. "Shit, no wonder Saiyans scare the crap out of everyone."

"But what now?" the Ou lifted himself up, looking.

Bardock leaned against the viewglass. "He's done some damage, but the chamber still stands!"

The ouji snickered. "He's cracked their containment tower. The fools! What if he goes golden?"

"It hardly seems possible with the dampers." Bardock watched closely. "But when it comes to Kakarot, never say never."

Oozaru Kakarot held his hand, shaking it. "THAT HURT. DAMN."

The doctors appeared to converse briefly from above deck. Jedanuk spoke into the intercomm.

:KAKAROT. FOR PURPOSES OF THE NEXT TEST WE WILL REMOVE THE DAMPERS.:

The irritated oozaru growled, rumbling like distant thunder.

:STAY CALM AND FOLLOW MY WORDS. PSI MED ZOOVIS WILL REMOVE THE BANDS. AGAIN, I STRESS THAT YOU MAKE NO AGGRESSIVE MOVES OR ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE.:

The Ou snorted. "Kakarot wouldn't be saiyan if he doesn't try for it. Who's she trying to convince?"

Bardock nodded. "It has to be part of the test, although I don't see the relevance."

The ouji peered intently, eyes narrow. "We'll know more when those bands are off."

xxxx

Oozaru Kakarot looked about the chamber, his giant tail swishing in agitation. "WHERE IS THIS ZOOVIS?"

A doorpanel opened on the far side. A heavily armored saiyan strode inside carrying a long rod. The square jaw was set, all buisness.

Oozaru Kakarot looked down at him as he approached. "NOT BAD. YOU COME HERE OFTEN? MY PLACE OR YOURS? TRANSFORM AND LET'S PARTY! OR AM I TOO BIG FOR YOU?"

At a distance the royal family barely suppressed laughter.

Raditz shook his head. "He hasn't sounded this idiotic since first rut."

"Ai, it's ridiculous." the ouji grinned. "But stay alert. Any moment now those dampers will come off."

Further conversation was halted as Zoovis pointed at the were-ape with his rod. A laserlike beam struck with precision at huge wrists. With a loud clank, bands of metal fell to the floor.

Oozaru Kakarot flexed his hands. "UUUUUGH. WHAT ABOUT THIS?" he tapped his hoary head.

"That one remains."

"WHY? LIAAARS!!" oozaru Kakarot roared, raising his fists high. "DIE, YOU STINKING SCUM!" he moved to smash Zoovis where he stood, but the saiyan flew above him, nimbly avoiding the attempt. Hairy fists crashed into the floor making a crater.

"We aren't foolish, Kakarot. The next round of this test will tell us the limits of your oozaru strength. We needed to remove the main dampers to release a portion of your energy."

"A STUPID ANSWER. TAKE THIS THING OFF! MY HEAD RATTLES WITH PAAAIN."

"Another frequency change may be necessary. Your brain is quite active."

"SO ARE MY FISTS, YOU WORM."

Zoovis barely avoided being swatted from the air. He twisted, avoided and turned as the frustrated oozaru struggled in close quarters.

A pause. Zoovis pointed the rod again. "Activation level two, transformation stage."

:CONFIRMED. BRUT WAVES AT 5,000,000 RSI. ENGAGE.:

Green energy crackled about the chamber, more intense than before. Zoovis floated to a relatively safe corner to observe.

Oozaru Kakarot halted all movement as he was bombarded with intensified brut waves. Simian roars rocked the chamber and rattled both observation decks.

Vegeta Ou shouted over the chaos inside. "Anyone sense him yet?"

Raditz squinted. "Not exactly. That headband still throws up interference-"

"I almost had his ki" Bardock stared through the glass. "But it was different, attached to something."

The ouji looked to his sire sharply. "Explain!"

"That's just it, I can't." Bardock stared ahead. "Before I could focus, the signature scattered then shut off."

"Damn."

Raditz watched another change in his sibling. "We have more immediate concerns."

xxxx

It was too much. Wild energy encased Kakarot, ripping him to final stage. Dark fur flickered in color, turning golden. In blind anger he struck aimlessly, punching deep holes in the chamber wall. Deafening roars burst from his throat as he spat fireballs that bounced around the chamber and dissipated. Zoovis made a break for the doors and was nearly incinerated. Up in the tower the meds disappeared temporarily.

"He's lost it!" Bardock pointed. "Vegeta, have them stop the tests!"

Vegetaan stared at the berserk golden oozaru. "The doctors panic! Where did they go?!"

The entire facility vibrated. Zoovis frantically went to the emergency escape hatch but was blocked by a huge tail slamming down. A giant foot crashed in front of him, knocking him out from impact as he rolled and collided with a wall. Suddenly silent, the crazed were-ape smiled wickedly. He picked up the unconscious saiyan and opened monstrous jaws wide.

"Kakarot!!" the ouji shouted uselessly at the viewglass. Wild dark eyes swung on his family.

"I'm stopping this if I have to smash my way in-"

Bardock started to move. "He'll eat him before we can get there!"

Raditz edged alongside, indicating the chamber. "Wait, look at those turret guns!"

The Ou stared in astonishment. "Are they insane?"

SKRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

A deafening, high pitched sonic wave forced the oozaru to drop his captive. Turret guns angled on the simian, firing white beams. Inhuman howls drowned out static discharge as Kakarot held his head.

The royal family squinted from the blazing glare.

"What the hell are they doing now?" the ouji shielded his eyes.

"Kakarot's shifting back!" Raditz likewise covered his face. "Those rays are reversing the transformation."

"The chamber can't take anymore." Bardock surveyed the damage. "It looks like an emergency abort to me."

"RARUUURGHHHAAARRRUUUHHH!!!"

A screeching Kakarot shifted, then shifted again. Oozaru form retreated only to return.

"Unbelievable!" the Ou stammered. "He resists the reversal! See how his form goes back and forth?"

More earth shattering roars. The turret guns heated to dangerous overload, circuitry sparking from overuse. Blinding energy obscured all view of the uncontrolled simian as he smashed away, causing severe damage to the chamber.

Bardock staggered to his feet from the vibrations. "What now? We'll have to transform to stop him!"

"There isn't room for that!" the Ou shouted to be heard, stumbling also. "Head to the observation tower-"

"Look, they return!" the ouji shouted, pointing. The meds returned to their station, heavily armored and bearing weapons.

"He's shifing for good this time!" Raditz bellowed, leaning against the glass view panel. "The rays take effect."

It was true. His strength finally exhausted, Kakarot shrunk in size, regaining his normal form. He fell to his knees, gasping.

A panel door opened as more meds filtered into the chamber, also armored and holding devices. Kakarot eyed them warily, tail lashing in agitation. Stun poles pointed in his direction.

"You won't need those." he sneered.

"Patient." the first one bellowed, moving forward. His features were barely visible under a faceplate, only the eyes exposed. "Come with us now. This session is over."

Kakarot gained his feet slowly. "You're damn right it is."

"We go to another area to continue the tests."

"What? Again!"

A shorter med stood alongside. "Your psi levels must be monitored. Go with Goonn down corridor six. The rest of us will follow."

She poked him with the pole for emphasis.

Kakarot growled, pushing past. "It's too bad I changed back. Stepping on you and hearing the crunch would be fun!"

She poked him again, prodding him along. "You aren't helping your case any. Get moving!"

A snort. "I love it when women get rough."

xxxx

Vegeta pointed from the opposite chamber. "Look, they're moving him. We need to catch up!"

"Then let's get going!" Raditz headed down the corridor. The others caught up quickly.

Bardock stared at destruction everywhere. "This joint's a wreck." Floors and hallways were cracked outside the chamber. The giant room itself would take months to repair.

"Never piss off a golden oozaru." the ouji stated pointedly. "They poked and prodded, wanting to see. Well I hope they got enough!"

The Ou motioned to his family as they moved along. "It's time we had a little meeting of the minds."

xxxx

The royals caught up with Jedanuk and two other senior meds. They were talking in an access corridor. She waved as they approached.

The Ou spoke first. "It would appear your facility needs repairing, doctor. Where is Kakarot?"

She exhaled. "We've moved him to the psi testing unit."

"And what will that determine?"

"The stability of his brainwave patters. But first, let me introduce my colleagues. This is Terrun, our psi shield expert. Uvvu to my left specializes in telepathy."

The family nodded briefly in acknowledgement. "So where have you moved him?" Bardock wanted to know.

"Fourth level. I must admit the results of the transformation test were astounding."

The ouji huffed. "Because he trashed this place?"

Uvvu responded first. He had an odd combination of arrogance and dignity. Long spikes flopped over his eyes. "Not primarily, prince. It was impressive because his power was still being restrained."

"That headband won't hold him forever, you know." Raditz remarked. "Sooner or later my brother will find a way around it. You can't believe his resourcefulness."

"I can believe most anything." Jedanuk replied, motioning them to follow her. "Many of our patients here possess extraordinary abilities. Study of the mind is most fascinating."

"Scientists." the ouji mumbled as they moved along. "To them the world is a petri dish."

xxxx

The facility was gigantic. Despite the damage Kakarot inflicted, they passed through pristine hallways a few minutes later.

"Krukka, it's unbelievable!" Raditz stared up. "You'd think nothing happened at all."

Jedanuk smiled. "Your brother isn't the first to lose control and cause damage. The base structure of this building is querillium metal. It's indestructable from physical force."

The hallways filled with hoots and catcalls. More patients shouted from their various cell rooms.

"HEY! You with the fat ass. Come here!"

The Ou curled a lip. "Again with this. Doctor, are there no other access corridors to level four?"

The doctor chuckled. "I'm afraid not, my Ou. Level four is secured and sealed, so access is limited. The simplest way is through the main structure."

"Great." Raditz glanced at an old saiyan who blew him a kiss.

More patients shouted. "Hey, the Ou's cute. Wanna party, boo?"

"I want the one that looks like Kakarot!"

"Me too!"

"The prince, he got biiigg muscles."

"I wanna run my fingers through his pelt."

"See all that hair? Let's play hide in the mane!"

Bardock held his ears. "Do they ever shut up?"

Uvvu snickered. "You're celebrities. This is the most fun they've had in months."

"Wait! I need to talk with the prince."

The familiarity of the voice startled everyone. Brolli moved to the edge of his force field, waving.

"Don't pay attention to those loud fools."

Bardock blinked. "Brolli? So the rumors are true, you're here."

The young saiyan smiled. "It's been a long time."

Bardock nodded cautiously. "You're being treated well?"

"As well as can be expected." he glanced at Vegeta. "Please hear me out, prince."

The haughty ouji sniffed. "What for, crackbrain? This facility suits you."

"No insults please, prince." Jedanuk reminded him. "Patients deserve respect-"

"Tell it to everyone he's murdered." Vegeta snapped, rounding on Brolli again. "We have buisness to attend, Brolli. Save your conversation for another day."

Brolli smiled at Raditz warmly. "Hey, you look great."

Raditz grinned. "So do you. But Vegeta's right, we need to press on."

Those dark eyes sparkled with mischief. "You always were nice to me, Raditz. I used to pretend you were my brother too."

"I know, I remember. But there were problems."

"That doesn't matter now."

"It matters to me." The Ou cut in, approaching the barrier. "We've no time for nonsense, Brolli-"

"Well I know about Kakarot, so you don't need to pretend."

"Pretend what!"

"I know the real reason he's here. But it's a surprise, I think."

Raditz shook his head. "Let's go."

Brolli bumped against the barrier, sparking it. "No! Kakarot's my special friend. I'd do anything for him."

"And anything _to_ him, given half the chance." the ouji was snide. "Enough. "Come, everyone."

"At least make certain he eats enough!"

Bardock watched the mad saiyan closely. "What do you mean, Brolli?"

Jedanuk coughed. "Everyone, if we could proceed?"

Bardock held out his hand. "Wait, doctor." he faced Brolli. "You know something about Kakarot's condition?"

"We talked earlier." the glazed eyes were wild now, as if revealing a great secret.

"This wasn't mentioned." the Ou glared at Jedanuk.

"Don't get mad at her, I asked to visit." Brolli babbled on. "We would have had dinner, but mealtime wasn't until the next hour-"

"Get to the point or we leave now!" Bardock barked.

"You know Kaka and I have a special connection. Well, I'm more adjusted to these dampers than he is. So I found out the real reason he had a seizure."

Raditz moved alongside his father. "He told you everything?"

"As much as he remembered." the crazed saiyan laughed. "You really don't know?"

Fascinated, the ouji moved up. "Don't push your luck, Brolli. Tell us, or we'll know you're lying."

"He needs rest and nutrition, prince." Brolli was smug now. "Lots of it!"

The prince blinked. "The hell?"

"Like I said before, Kakarot's always been fast. All of them are strong and healthy! I'd tell you, but it isn't my secret. Out of respect to Kakarot I won't say."

"Idiot!" the ouji stalked away. "I've had enough of this."

"So have I." the Ou joined his side. "It's time to go."

"I'm not crazy." Brolli started shouting. "Kakarot's mine! When I break out of here I'm taking him with me! You hear that, prince Vegeta? I issue challenge!"

Bardock shook his head sadly as they left Brolli to his rants.

xxxx

Terrun broke the silence as they neared level four. "Generally we don't engage the patients in casual conversation. Often they get agitated and unresponsive to treatment for a period of time."

Bardock glared at her. "Brolli and my son were friends in leyschool. He stayed with us periodically when his father threw him out."

Terrun was surprised. "I never realized this. It explains his reactions to Kakarot."

Bardock chose his words carefully. "Ai, they were...closer than I preferred growing up."

"Hn." Terrun scribbled on her notepad.

"How much further?" Raditz peered down another curving hallway.

"There." Jedanuk pointed at a hallway emitting red light.

The Ou stared into the gloom. "Have they started?"

"It appears so. There's a booth around the corner. We can observe from there with no interruption."

The ouji moved in front. "Will this be the final testing for today?"

"Ai, prince."

Uvvu interrupted. "I've a few cases to check on, Jedanuk. Do you need me for anything else regarding Kakarot?"

"No. We can get together later and compare notes."

The tall saiyan nodded at everyone before leaving. Terrun spoke next.

"I'm afraid I have other duties as well." she turned to the Ou. "We'll talk again once we know the final results."

"Well enough, physician. We're most anxious for answers."

xxxx

They peered into another sealed chamber, this one far smaller than the first. The room emanated a bizarre crimson haze, similar to infrared. Kakarot stood against a square wall panel with his hands covering his face.

:KAKAROT. REMOVE YOUR HANDS AND LOOK AT THE CORONA.:

"It hurts, dammit!" the wild saiyan snarled, blinking as he stared ahead. Hands slowly lowered.

:THESE WAVELENGTHS SHOULD NOT CAUSE YOU DISCOMFORT.:

"Bullshit." Kakarot sweated, squinting as thin rays of colored light struck his face.

From outside the chamber, a confused Raditz turned to Jedanuk. "What is the purpose of those light sources?"

"They are 'testers' that determine brain activity. Kakarot's mental energy is being recorded for any irregularity. By altering the wavelengths we can actually 'see' the shape and size of an individual's psi shield."

"Really?" Bardock was fascinated.

"Yes. This test is often brief as it takes a toll on the subject."

"But why?"

"Expenditure of mental energy can be even more draining than physical. And we intend to draw his energy out and study it."

Everyone fell silent at the sound of roars inside. Kakarot raged, a nimbus of blazing energy crackling around his head. The energy expanded, soon filling the entire chamber.

Vegeta made an observation. "I don't like his eyes. Something's wrong!"

"His psi shields are remarkable." Jedanuk noted coolly. "You worry needlessly, prince."

"I know my mate, doctor. You tread dangerously here."

"Agreed." Raditz added. "We've already seen the results of the earlier test. And given what you know about my brother's history, this seems risky."

"Excess energy discharge is not unusual-"

/A STUPID MISTAKE, DOCTOR!/ a mental voice boomed in everyone's head.

The Ou stared wide eyed. "Reslake su! (exceptional!)"

"Impossible!" Jedanuk moved, hitting buttons on a wall panel. "Rostok, what's happening in there?"

:Doctor, I don't know how he did that! The dampers-:

Bardock pushed past everyone suddenly, staring into the room. "Can't you feel his ki explode? He's turning super saiyan!"

It was true. Everyone crowded around the observation panel to see. Inside, the chamber filled with raw power. An angry super saiyan glared at nothing, pupils feral and red. Golden spikes flared inside a sphere of crackling energy.

"A red eyed super saiyan?" Raditz wondered. It must be a new manifestation!"

The ouji turned to his king. "Are there records of this happening anywhere?"

"None." the Ou was transfixed, his face bathed in eerie light. "But I have a suspicion about what's happening here."

Kakarot smiled suddenly, reaching for the headband. He turned and faced the observation panel. "IT'S BEEN REAL, DOCTOR. PLAY TIME IS OVER."

"Krukka!" Bardock couldn't believe his ears. "He's talking in oozaru!"

The assistant operating the equipment buzzed again. :Doctor, what are your instructions? These readings are strange. He may have neutralized the dampers!:

"Shut down systems, NOW!" Jedanuk banged another panel. "Code seven. Disengage and reset before he tries for it."

Kakarot grabbed at the headband before letting out an earsplitting screech. "NO! TRICKED..." he slumped forward, landing on his knees. Mad energy dissipated, returning the raging saiyan to normal appearance.

"Open the chamber, doctor!" the Ou demanded.

"Of course. But first, I must remind everyone to keep calm." she reached for a button.

"Calm? After what we've just witnessed?" the ouji stared at her.

The panel slid open. "Yes, especially now. The tests have left him in a state of exhaustion. Further excitement will only hamper his recovery."

"So you say." Bardock barged past everyone.

xxxx

Kakarot grinned weakly at his family. "Like the show?"

The Ou spoke first. "Quiet!" he leaned down, scooping Kakarot up in powerful arms. Startled, the young saiyan was confused by the seeming embrace.

"I'm fine, really."

Jedanuk shook her head. "You're quite unique, Kakarot. I'd say you warrant a report by the world science council."

The ouji was more interested in the bizarre scene in front of them. "What in the world are you doing, father?"

"Confirming a suspicion." the Ou gave Kakarot another bear hug, feeling along his sides and back.

"And here I thought it was love." Kakarot snickered, silly. He yelped when the Ou yanked his tail.

Raditz watched the motion of Vegetaan's hands. "Quit being stupid, Kakarot. It's an examination."

Jedanuk stared also. "I don't understand what you're trying to discover. We have equipment here that will give whatever information we need."

The wild one leaned back from his king. "I'm just tired, that's all. I really need sleep badly."

Vegetaan kept looking him over. "There's more to this than that."

"You were talking in oozaru." Bardock said suddenly. "_After_ turning super saiyan. Your eyes were red."

Kakarot straightened a bit. "I don't remember that."

Raditz folded his arms. "Hn. What now, doctor? Is he through for the day?"

Jedanuk wrote extensively on a pad. "Yes. I'll page an attendant to escort him to his room in a few minutes. Meanwhile, I'll leave you to your visit."

"What about the tests?" Bardock wanted to know.

"When the results are in I'll notify everyone." she turned to go.

"Wait!" the Ou held out a hand. "Doctor. I have a request."

"Yes?"

"Do a full body scan on Kakarot. I insist."

"Excuse me?" Kakarot pushed away from the Ou and wobbled. The prince was at his side immediately, bracing him up.

"I don't understand the point either, father."

Jedanuk agreed. "It's highly irregular, Ou. We only do cursory scans of base body functions. Our primary focus is on psi energy, brain physiology and telepathy."

The Ou was stubborn. "Humor me."

"No." Kakarot replied. "I refuse."

Vegetaan smiled oddly. "A prince-ke doesn't overrule a king."

"No one overrules my rights."

"Stop it, Kakarot." the ouji touched his arm. A hand ran along his mates' thick arm. "We do this out of concern. There's a mystery to be solved."

"I happen to agree with the suggestion." Bardock supplied.

"So do I." Raditz piled on. "Can you honestly say you don't have questions about your condition?"

"I don't have a condition!" his younger sibling snapped.

"No? What about the excessive fatigue? And the fact that your body is changed?"

Kakarot flushed red. "You know about that? How?"

"Does it matter?" the ouji cracked. "Take the examination! At least it will be brief, and cause no pain."

Kakarot sighed, leaning into his mate. "Fine. Whatever. I'm too tired to argue anymore."

Jedanuk waited patiently. "Well? Do you agree to a full body scan?"

"Yes." Kakarot avoided the Ou's eyes. "As soon as possible."

The doctor nodded. "That will be tomorrow. Ah, the attendant is here."

A large, square jawed saiyan entered. "Shall we go, Kakarot?"

"Sure." he eased from his mate's grip. "See you all later." without a second glance he left with the attendant.

xxxx

The royal family was mostly silent during their flight back home. The ouji broke that silence as they reclined in the ship lounge.

"Something specific caused Kakarot's seizure." it was a general statement.

Raditz picked up the gauntlet first. "Mounting evidence suggests that."

Bardock paused before speaking. "Kakarot's pissed at all of us. Not that I blame him."

Vegetaan sipped his drink. "I could care less, Bardock. Something throughout all of this has bothered me. A missing piece of information."

The dark saiyan eyed his mate. "You suspect this isn't a random episode from his condition."

"No. I suspect we're chasing the wrong condition entirely."

Everyone stared in surprise.

The Ou chuckled. "Hell, it's what we're all thinking, ne?"

Raditz nodded, sprawled out on a circular couch. "When I held Kakarot he was heavy as stone. Not that he's much lighter normally, but I could tell the difference."

"You didn't seem at all surprised when he spoke in oozaru earlier." the ouji commented.

"No. Kakarot did that as a child whenever he had nightmares. I'd hold him until the 'monsters' went away."

"Curious you never mentioned it to me." Bardock snipped.

"Mother knew."

"So. My family had secrets from me?"

Raditz laughed. "You really want to go there, father? Besides, nothing came of it."

Bardock persisted. "That isn't the point-"

"I'd agree that the topic of secrets is a touchy one." Vegeta gave his parents a look. "However, none of that is relevant to Kakarot's current condition. I've no interest in starting old arguments again."

"That's the most sensible thing I've heard all night." the Ou added. "Are you sulking, Bardock?"

The dark saiyan glared. "If I am it's none of your buisness."

The Ou grinned. "My, we're in a foul mood. I'll have to do something about that later."

xxxx

Kakarot rested quietly in his room. Exhaustion claimed the young saiyan the second he climbed into bed. His rest would soon be interrupted, however. A feeling struck his senses.

///we.///

Kakarot blinked to drowsy wakefulness. "Huhn?" the tousled head slipped back under covers.

///we. here!///

/The hell?/

///warm. safe.///

/Must be some nightmare./

///belong.///

/What is this. Get out of my head!/

///yours.///

/I need sleep, not this nonsense./

///rest.///

/I'd like to. Now would you please be quiet? I can hallucinate later./

///protect.///

/Something's wrong here. I never heard these voices before!/

///weaker. now strong.///

/Krukka, can it be?!/

///know us.///

/I feel.../

///part of.///

/Yes, I sense it. You are well?/

///strong.///

/I know, you affect me./

///part of both. you and other.///

/!!!/

///we strong. like ours.///

/True. Rest now, let me sleep./

///yes. others know us!///

/Others? Which?/

///others like we. others we part of. small.///

/You sense them, too?/

///we feel. they feel. all belong.///

/You will know them soon. Now rest./

///safe. rest.///

A rolling, stabbing pain woke the startled saiyan. Bolting upright in bed he stared into space.

Whispered denial. "It can't be..."

Kakarot thought furiously. /The stairwell. That's why I was there! Was hurting so bad I thought my guts would burst. I just assumed it was something I ate. Then the seizure happened and I lost control./

He looked down at himself in amazement. "Shit. Or something ate me."

THE END

HOUSE OF VEGETA HIGHLIGHTS 12 Eye of the Storm

An exhausted prince walked slowly through the royal chambers. He'd finally gotten the chibis to sleep.

/My instincts scream the truth, those dampers be damned. And soon everyone will know./

He rubbed his eyes wearily. /Nothing is certain yet, though. And I never jump to conclusions./

"Vegeta?"

Startled, the prince turned. Bardock leaned against a nearby alcove, nearly blending into the shadows by candlelight. The thick shock of hair was tousled from sleep.

The ouji smiled wanly. "Ai, father. It's been a long night."

Bardock looked his son over closely. Vegeta's eyes were slightly puffy, his normally groomed hair dishevelled. The silk robe wrapping his taught form was wrinkled.

"I noticed. Your saba and I sensed you walking about the eastern chambers."

Vegeta approached him. "Nuru and Tezar are taking all of my energy. They miss their father."

"I know." Bardock draped an arm over the prince. "Come on, you need a break."

Vegeta yawned as he moved along. "Hn, is father still up?"

Bardock led the ouji down a velvet corridor. "Ai, and getting on my nerves. Maybe you can improve his mood."

xxxx

The Ou was at a study desk, surprising them both. The powerful form flexed beneath a satin robe. He barely looked up as his family approached.

"It seems no one sleeps this night."

The bleary ouji nodded. "I need a drink." he ambled over to a small serving table.

"I'll take one of these." Bardock picked up a huge shot glass and poured. "A taste of Aldany grain is perfect for times like this."

The ouji snickered. "You call that bucket a 'taste'? If I didn't know better I'd swear you were trying to get wasted."

"I have my reasons." Bardock was cryptic.

Vegetaan glanced up again, putting down scribe and paper. "I'll second that."

The ouji blinked. "What, you too?"

"Of course. Bring me one of those, eh?"

"Let me know when there's enough." Vegeta poured into another large glass.

The Ou watched.

He kept pouring and looked up. "This enough?"

"No, keep going."

Frowning, the prince tilted the bottle up again. The Ou remained silent until the glass was full.

"That's perfect."

Vegeta brought him the glass carefully, so as not to spill it. "It may be but I think you've lost your mind. You realize this stuff is nearly 200 proof?"

The Ou kicked back in his office chair. "That's the way it goes, boy. Compared to the last couple of days, handling this stuff is nothing."

The prince filled his own glass halfway. "But why so much? It's pretty late, and there's no fight."

"No, but there will be."

"I don't understand."

The Ou pointed. "Sit. I've something to say."

Bardock settled over an ottoman, gulping his drink. "Don't get carried away, Vegetaan. We aren't sure yet."

Vegeta sat cautiously, wide awake now. "What is this?"

The Ou didn't answer immediately, responding to Bardock. "Bah. You sense it as well as I."

"It's circumstancial evidence, not proof. We'll know more in the morning."

"Who are you trying to convince?"

The ouji held up a hand. "Explain or I leave. It's late, and I'm too tired for bullshit."

"Insolent brat." the Ou snapped. "We were discussing Kakarot earlier."

"And?"

"You've noted the change in his scent recently?"

"Somewhat, but the dampers he wears throw my senses off."

"Before that!"

The prince thought hard. "I...things have been hectic, father. The war-"

"Fuck the war, Vegeta. In private moments, you noticed no difference? In his scent or body?"

The younger saiyan was annoyed. "That's personal, father. Kakarot is perfectly healthy!"

"I'll say." Bardock chimed in, eyes flashing over his drink. "You might say he's _bursting_ with health."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" the ouji rounded on him. "If the two of you have something to say, then just say it."

"Oh, I'll say it then." a new voice sounded. Everyone turned. Raditz made his entrance with Xenna in tow. The bright eyed chibi chirped at her family, cradled in her father's brawny arms.

"Saved by the bell." the ouji murmured.

Xenna was securely wrapped in a soft blanket, her trademark ponytail sticking up in a spray. Happy squeals made a brief diversion from the strange conversation.

Bardock held out his arms. "Give her to me, Raditz."

"She's been pretty restless lately." Raditz plopped her into Bardock's lap. Chunky arms wrapped his neck in a cuddle.

The Ou grinned. "Hn, a sight for tired eyes. Abresani, chibi!"

Xenna squealed in his direction before cuddling again. The ouji reached over and scratched the wild mop.

"Why's she up so late, Raditz?"

The burly saiyan took a seat with the others. "Hard to say. The last few days she's been fussy."

The Ou lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh? In what way?"

"Sometimes she eats everything, then refuses food. A couple of times I notice her just sitting and staring quietly."

"Does she stop moving?" Bardock stroked Xenna's tail.

Raditz ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, it's strange. It's like she's looking for something that isn't there."

Bardock and Vegetaan looked at each other.

"What?" Raditz didn't understand.

The ouji appeared uncomfortable. "It's...something chibis do when they sense each other."

"Ah, that explains it then."

"Sabas have extra knowledge of these things." Bardock added.

"That follows. It's odd, though." Raditz frowned, thinking. "I can't recall her doing that around Nuru and Tezar."

"Because they're already born-" Bardock caught himself quickly. "What I mean to say is, there's a unique connection between chibis, newborns, and unborns."

"And still another between sabas and chibis." the Ou added pointedly, looking at the prince. "Even grown ones."

"I'll hear no more, father. Thanks for the drink, but I'll be going to bed now." he moved to rise.

"Stay where you are, Vegeta."

A laugh. "You can't order me."

"I just did." the Ou's eyes flashed dangerously.

The ouji stared back, his own orbs darkening to pits. "Challenge, father? It's been a long time."

Vegetaan steepled his fingers, smiling sharply. "Leave and you'll never know. Unless you're afraid!"

"I'm afraid of no one, father. Not even you!"

"It's kind of late to be fighting." Raditz commented, stretching his back. "Besides, I sense the real topic is being danced around here."

"That's for certain." Bardock rubbed his happy granddaughter on the back. "We'll have Kakarot back home soon enough, and that's all I care about right now."

"On that I agree." the ouji stood up. "Goodnight, everyone." he turned to go.

"A pity." the Ou taunted. "Perhaps you won't be up to the challenge after all."

"Don't push me, father."

"Ha! Or what, whelp. You plan to teach me a lesson?"

Vegeta smirked over his shoulder. "Maybe. You presume too much."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, boy. Apparently you learned nothing from long ago."

The ouji turned back around. "I'm not sixteen anymore, either. Do you think me so easy to bait?"

"Hn! You call my bluff, then?"

A smirk. "Of course. Until I get serious."

Bardock kissed Xenna on the ear. "I'm really, really enjoying this pissing contest. But weren't we talking about Kakarot? Or not."

"I have no clue what anyone's talking about." Raditz rested his head on an elbow. "But I do know that Kakarot's condition is less and less of a mystery."

Not to be ignored, Xenna let loose an earsplitting screech. The adults nearly jumped.

The ouji rubbed his ears. "I never get used to that."

Raditz stared at his grinning daughter who poked her tongue out. "Who could? One chibi's enough to make me deaf."

The Ou swished his drink. "Vegeta, have you noticed similar behavior in the cubs? A strange restlessness followed by quiet?"

The ouji folded his arms, looking away. "You mean like Xenna? Yes, and I know where you're going with this."

Obsidian eyes were hard. "You know the truth, Vegeta."

Vegeta inhaled briefly, closing his eyes. "Ai, father. Kakarot's pregnant."

Everyone fell silent while Xenna clucked.

"Well." Raditz shrugged, grinning at his daughter. "You'll have another cousin, girl. It seems your ubes (uncles) have less control than jeslari in heat!"

"The timing of it couldn't be worse." Bardock growled.

"Don't you think I know that?" the ouji paced, agitated. "I don't understand how this happened!"

"What do you mean?" the Ou demanded.

"We used our contraception. This makes no sense-"

"Someone forgot." Bardock pulled Xenna's tail from his arm, unconvinced. "It wouldn't be the first time!"

"There's no way! We didnt plan this-"

"That seems to be the party line around here." the Ou was snide.

"Wait a minute, everybody." Raditz interrupted. "Shouldn't we wait for the body scan results? At least that will tell us how far along he is."

Vegetaan took a gulp of his drink. "I'd estimate between 2 or 3 months."

Raditz was taken aback. "How could you possibly know that?"

"He found out when he was 'feeling up' my mate." the prince snipped. "Don't you remember? When we returned to the chamber."

The burly saiyan picked up a bottle of Heffa and drank straight from it. "Now I remember. But I doubt Kakarot had any idea what saba was doing."

"He didn't." the Ou stated. "And I could feel movement."

"Impossible." the ouji blurted. "It's too soon for that!"

The king shook his head. "I know what I felt, Vegeta. Along his sides and back, there was thickness and motion."

Bardock was thinking. "He's definitely heavier. But how much is difficult to see under that shirt. I know he felt like a damned tank when I held him."

"I thought I was imagining things too." Raditz added. "Kakarot was never husky through the middle like that. But I noticed the weight."

"It's still not possible for a chibi to move so soon." the ouji was stubborn. "Not at full term, anyway."

"Unless it's early." Bardock surmised. "And early chibis are smaller."

Xenna shrieked again, arms waving wildly.

Raditz pinched his eyes shut. "Krukka, I'll be glad when she outgrows that!"

The Ou downed the rest of his wine. "I suppose there will be major adjustments for everyone."

"You're remarkably contained this time around, father." the ouji observed. "I half expected a long winded lecture."

A snort. "Oh, there's one coming. But I want you and that oversexed loon to hear it together."

Bardock laughed. "Priceless. Well, I'm going to bed." he stood to go, handing Xenna back to her father.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" an annoyed Ou asked.

"This situation. Kakarot goes into a facility for lunacy and ends up pregnant instead!"

Vegetaan glared at his mate. "Weren't you the one bitching about being a grandfather so young?"

Bardock stopped laughing. "Shit. It's not like _I_ can do anything about it. Talk to your horny assed cubs!"

"Why are they 'mine' all of a sudden?"

"Krukka, this is worse than the fight we had during hanare." Raditz was smug. "It is weird, though."

"I'm glad everyone thinks it's so damn funny." the ouji turned to leave, his patience at an end. "Goodnight, everyone. And go to hell in the meantime!" he stormed out.

Raditz bounced Xenna in his lap. "Your ube is pissed, girl. I think he got caught with his pants down!"

"Nasty brat." the Ou commented, tilting a bottle to his lips. "I wonder if he's pregnant, too."

xxxx

Kakarot yawned blearily, having slept soundly through the night. He rolled to one side, easing the tightness in his belly.

/Vegeta's going to kill me. We'd talked about increasing our family, but not like this!/

He lay quietly under soft blankets, staring up at dimmed lighting panels. /I've got to get out of here. And get this stupid headband off-/

Muted voices were in the hallway nearby. Kakarot sat up and listened intently.

"I don't believe he's up yet."

"I don't care. I went through enough to get here!"

"Can we just look through the panel, doctor? Surely that won't disturb him!"

Kakarot bolted upright in bed. /Mother? She made it here!/ the young saiyan sprung to his feet, hitting the overhead light switch. He moved to the glass panel and banged.

From the exterior hallway Celipe and Rocco turned in surprise. Jedanuk moved to the intercomm. :Kakarot, you have more family members here to visit. Are you up to it?:

"Of course! Let them in."

Jedanuk released the door panels. Celipe had barely gotten inside when Kakarot gave her a huge hug. "Mosi, I'm glad to see you!"

Celipe beamed. "I came to see you, chibi."

Rocco chuckled, moving behind her. "Don't crush the lady, Kakarot. She's a friend of mine."

Kakarot eyed him in surprise. "Thanks for coming."

Rocco winked. "I've a soft spot, boy. But don't tell anyone or I'll break your neck."

Kakarot grinned back. Celipe felt her son over, eyeing him critically.

"Mosi-"

"Quiet." she turned to Jedanuk. "When will you release my son?"

The doctor snorted. "He can only be released by the royal family. There are more tests to be run on Kakarot's psi shields."

"What for?" Celipe demanded.

"I thought we covered this earlier. Your son must be stablized before we send him home. The circumstances of his seizures-"

"I know all about those, doctor. Who do you think you're talking to?"

"If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you to your visit." the haughty doctor headed out. "Kakarot, let the attendant know if you'd like something to eat."

Kakarot purred, lowering his eyes. "I'd much rather eat _you,_ doctor."

Celipe choked. Shocked, Jedanuk stalked out without responding, slamming the door panels shut.

Rocco burst out laughing. "I can't believe you said that!"

Celipe shook her head. "You're hopeless, Kaka."

The wild one shrugged. "She pisses me off. But enough about her, have a seat!" he reached for two side chairs, dragging them by the bed.

Rocco seated himself and looked around. "Not bad for a nuthouse. Almost resembles an apartment building in the Moours district."

Kakarot plopped on the bed. "Yes, a beautiful cage. Transparent force fields, open floor plans. A huge viewscreen with 300 channels. Large beds and clean floors. Paradise in screwball city!"

Rocco chuckled. "He's something else, Celipe."

Celipe glared at her son suddenly. "He certainly is!"

Kakarot appeared a bit sheepish. "Ah, what's wrong?"

The furious saiyan pointed at her son's midsection. "Care to explain? Or do I need to guess?"

Rocco noticed also. "Redatta! You weren't this thick the last time I saw you."

Kakarot sighed. "I'm...pregnant."

"Pregnant!" Rocco blurted in shock. "Your line is sabaii (child bearing?)"

"On my father's side." Kakarot answered quickly. "Mosi, it happened so quickly-"

"Idiot!!" Celipe shouted. "Do you ever slow down?" she stood suddenly, pacing the room.

Rocco watched her. "Celipe, this isn't doing any good. Cubs come when they come-"

"I don't want to hear it, Rocco." she turned to her son again. "You're barely adjusting to two cubs. And now another?"

"Not exactly-"

"How far along are you?"

"I don't know."

Celipe snorted angrily. "Do you know anything?!"

Kakarot folded his arms, annoyed. "I know there's more than one."

Both Celipe and Rocco paused. "What?" they echoed.

"There's more than one chibi."

Celipe was very still. "How many, Kakarot."

Another pause. "Three."

"Three!!" Celipe fell against Rocco.

"I know it sounds bad, but I swear we had no idea-"

"Are you completely and utterly insane?"

"Krukka, boy." even Rocco couldn't believe it. "That's a full pack in half a year!"

"Tell me about it." Kakarot brooded. "I was as surprised as anyone."

Celipe collapsed in her chair, taking it all in. "From the beginning, Kakarot. You had no idea of the changes in your body? I find that hard to believe!"

The young warrior rubbed his eyes. "I only recently remembered why I had the latest seizure."

"Jedanuk filled us in."

"She knows the effect, but not the cause. I had some kind of attack in the castle."

"An attack?" Rocco wondered. "Not like a seizure?"

"No. There was pain in my gut like you wouldn't believe. It was so bad I nearly passed out."

"What did you do?" Celipe asked.

"I made it to an isolated stairwell hoping the pain would pass. One minute I was stumbling on a flight and the next thing I knew father was holding me at the bottom of the stairs. He asked what was wrong but I couldn't respond. All my senses were scrambled. Vegeta arrived a minute later. They both insisted I get tested again. To avoid an argument I pretended to agree."

Celipe's eyes narrowed. "Bardock didn't believe you."

"No, he stayed close. They followed me up the stairs but I transmitted out."

"A stupid stunt, Kakarot."

"Maybe. I appeared at the palace to speak with the Ou. He was having a meal with two ancient councilors."

Rocco interrupted. "I don't get it. Why the Ou?"

"He's family." Kakarot replied smoothly. "And I sought out his advice, since I needed to get away. But the councilors wanted me dead! I could sense it in their thoughts."

"Dead!" Celipe nearly shouted. "What vendetta do they have against you?"

"None actively. They'd been speaking about how I should have been killed-" he caught himself. "Disposed of long ago because of my power."

"But it's common knowledge among the people you're a super saiyan." Rocco supplied. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why would two royal councilors worry about a third class chibi?"

Kakarot chose his words carefully. "I didn't manifest the power right away. There was another reason."

Rocco looked at Celipe helplessly. "What's he getting at?"

Celipe lowered her voice. "I'll trust you with this, Rocco. Kakarot's a moon cub."

Rocco stared in amazement. "Now I understand. You've experienced difficulties?"

"Yeah, I'll leave it at that. Anyway, word got to the castle. You know how the king is about threats to his power." the young saiyan lied.

"That seems like a reasonable explanation." Rocco was thinking. He glanced at Celipe.

"That's all I'm saying on the matter, Rocco." Kakarot snapped. "I've got enough to deal with as it is."

"I'm not accusing." the dark saiyan turned to his lover. "Well there's one bright spot, Celipe."

Celipe snorted. "And what would that be?"

A shrug. "You'll have plenty of chikki to play with!"

"Hai, babies by the bundle! I'll order a truckload of pesto."

Kakarot looked away. "This visit isn't going the way I'd hoped."

Celipe relented, hugging him. "I'm sorry. This is just too much. How is the prince taking it?"

A chuckle. "He has to suspect my condition, at least. But the dampers interfere with bonds and instinct."

"In other words, he doesn't know the whole truth."

"Probably not."

Rocco rubbed his jaw. "I can only imagine how the royal house will react to the news."

xxxx

"My thanks again, Raditz. You've been a tremendous help."

"Hn, no problem. Besides, I like taking care of my nephews." the burly saiyan paced the imperial chambers with Nuru in tow. The happy chibi burped against his uncle after a heavy meal. Vegeta sat on the bed feeding Tezar, who noisily gulped his pesto.

"They do much better with you around, I think. At least they eat more consistently."

Raditz held Nuru against his shoulder, patting. "When are we heading back to the facility?"

"In about an hour." Vegeta sighed, cradling Tezar. "I'm losing track of the days. It seems as if we were just there."

"The nights are short with so much happening."

"Too much, Raditz. I can admit to being overwhelmed."

Raditz sat next to his brother. "The prospect of another chibi at this time, you mean."

A nod. "Kakarot and I agreed to talk after the war about expanding our family. But this...as father said, the timing of it is bad."

"Krukka, Vegeta. What's the deal with your birth control? Didn't Glerunn warn you about the fertility issue?"

Both brothers paused as Tezar drained his bottle with hollow sucking sounds.

"All finished." Vegeta kissed the small forehead before rolling Tezar into his lap. "You're right, Radtiz. Maybe we need a stronger formulation. I'm at a loss for any explanation."

Raditz bounced Nuru. "I know better than anyone about unexpected cubs. But you two can handle it, Vegeta."

"The question is, can Kakarot?"

"Why not? He's devoted to the chibis-"

"That's not my meaning." Vegeta put Tezar over a shoulder, patting. The chibi burped seconds later. "Along with the physical changes come hormonal ones."

"Shit."

"You know where I'm going with this. Given Kakarot's personality, the idea of dealing with a hormone crazed loon is not one I relish."

"Hn! We could always keep him in the nuthouse."

"That's not funny, Radtiz."

"Sorry. Look, stop borrowing trouble. Kakarot may not be as erratic as you expect. What if this chibi actually calms him?"

The ouji cradled his sleepy son. "Our descii (parents) thought that would happen with Nuru and Tezar. Do you see any difference?"

Raditz glanced down at Nuru who happily chirped in his arms. "You have a point. But give it time, Vegeta. Another chibi might be the perfect tonic."

The prince was thinking. "He's more relaxed around the babies, at least. But it's going to take all of our time and energy now. Scheduling is going to be a nightmare."

"Work out something with the naa'ti."

"My cubs won't be raised by strangers, Raditz. I'm not like those idiotic socialites who refuse responsibility but always make claim."

Raditz nuzzled his playful nephew. "Use all your resources, brother. The naa'ti, your family. It can work with effort and patience."

The ouji managed a small smile. "Practical as always, Raditz."

The burly saiyan glanced at a wall clock. "Let's go see if our descii are ready for the return visit."

xxxx

They caught up with Bardock and Vegetaan at the private transport bay.

The Ou snorted. "We were about to leave without you!"

The ouji huffed. "Patience, father. I took the chibis to the naa'ti."

Bardock nodded briefly. "Are they doing better?"

"Only with Raditz around."

"Hn." the Ou eyed his eldest with open curiosity. "Well, let's get going."

Raditz stepped inside the ship first. "Hopefully we won't be too early."

xxxx

The royal clan arrived at Verduc two hours later. Jedanukk greeted them in her office.

"Hail, royals."

Everyone seated themselves. "Indeed." the Ou responded. "Kakarot is up, I trust?"

"Actually he's been up for hours. He had early visitors and breakfast."

Bardock blinked. "Visitors? Who else knows he's here?"

Jedanukk eyed her sheets. "A Celipe of the Sasse clan and Rocco of the Dooz clan are here."

Raditz smiled at the perplexed expressions. "Forget so soon? Mother knew."

"Krukka, you're right." Bardock remembered suddenly.

The Ou sniffed. "I knew she'd make an appearance. A minor surprise, however."

"Let's have a look." Jedanukk hit a panel button. Kakarot's room flashed on closed ciruit.

"So much for privacy." the ouji mumbled.

"Necessary, prince. Generally we don't intrude unless there's a problem. Ah, I see his guests are still here."

Over the closed circuit they saw Kakarot talking with Rocco while Celipe hugged him and stroked his hair.

Bardock watched the image intensely. "When is the body scan scheduled, doctor?"

"In an hour. You can visit him before then if you like."

"I'm going." The ouji was already headed out.

xxxx

Celipe laughed. "I suppose I could convert some storage space upstairs into another room."

Kakarot grinned. "That's perfect, mosi. When the chibis arrive they'll all have a place to play and sleep!"

Rocco made a gesture. "Don't tell me, let me guess. You need help setting it up."

Celipe poked him. "You know a good contractor?"

A shrug. "I'll make some calls-"

"We seem to be late for the party." a regal voice stated. The elites had arrived, sweeping into the room.

Celipe and Rocco bowed quickly. "Hail, royals to the realm."

Kakarot sat on the edge of his bed. "This is a surprise. Everyone's early."

Bardock eyed his ex-wife as he spoke. "We wanted to see you before they did the body scan."

Celipe nodded in his direction. "Bardock."

Rocco edged alongside her, glaring. "We were sharing news. But it's Kakarots' show."

The ouji pressed past everyone, hugging his mate. "You'll be out of here soon."

Kakarot pulled back a bit, eyes dark with feeling. "We have to talk, Vegeta."

The prince was equally intense. "I know."

Raditz coughed, breaking the intensity. "So, little brother. Eager to write a final chapter to this story?"

The wild saiyan gave a sloopy grin. "More like a new edition."

"Do tell?"

Celipe punched the burly saiyan in the ear. "You didn't speak to me."

"Sorry mosi, I wasn't ignoring you." Raditz hugged her. He nodded briefly at Rocco.

Vegetaan abruptly moved in front of Bardock, blocking his line of sight. "I'm glad you're well, Celipe. I trust you've completely recovered from the poisoning?"

The pretty saiyan was flustered. "Ah, yes, my Ou. My health is solid. Unfortunately there seems to be no clue as to the culprits."

"They will be found." the king rounded on Kakarot. "And how fares our famous test subject?"

"Hungry as hell." Kakarot sat next to his prince. The ouji slipped an arm around tightly.

"Are you still having weakness?" Bardock wanted to know.

"As long as I don't overextend myself, I'm okay." Kakarot paused as if to say something else.

"Tell them, boy." Celipe insisted. "Especially your prince. He has a right to know!"

The ouji held up a hand. "Thank you, but I know Kakarot's pregnant. We all do."

Rocco blinked in surprise. "But...how? With these dampening fields-"

"Sometimes you find facts in plain sight." the prince smiled at his mate. "Right?"

Kakarot returned the warm smile. "Right. I knew you'd figure it out, Vegeta."

The Ou kept staring. "What else?"

Kakarot met his gaze. "I remember what happened the day of the seizure."

Raditz nodded. "We suspected it wasn't random. There was a trigger!"

The wild one sighed. "Yeah, well I...the pregnancy caused it."

The ouji was curious."Hn, not surprising. How did you get to the stairwell?"

"I had some downtime between training sessions at Yee, so I figured to hang around the castle for a few hours. Out of nowhere I had an attack. There was pain like you wouldn't believe, like my guts were spilling out. I made it to a stairway without being seen, hoping the attack would pass."

Bardock edged around the Ou. "And that's when I found you, after the seizure."

Kakarot looked down. "I knew what you were saying to me but I couldn't respond."

The ouji squeezed his mate's arm. "It doesn't matter now. The only thing we need to know is how far along you are."

"I don't know."

Rocco coughed. "I'm on the outside here, I know. But haven't you forgotten something, Kakarot?"

The wild saiyan glared. "I was working up to it-"

"What the hell is it now?" Bardock demanded. He glanced at Celipe who immediately looked away.

"Spill it, boy! You've told them something you haven't told us."

Kakarot looked at expectant faces. "There's more."

The ouji looked into his eyes. "Kakarot?"

Deep inhale. "I won't need a body scan. There's more than one chibi."

"Shit, it figures." Raditz mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Bardock stared down at his son in disbelief. "Twins again?"

Even the ouji's eyes went wide. "Is this true, Kakarot?"

"Not exactly, koi-"

"Kakarot!!"

"Ah, triplets?" the wild saiyan held up three fingers.

_"Three!!"_ Bardock bellowed in shock. "That's insane!"

The Ou turned purple, swearing. "Nsakaa! Seda'fe. Jeslari darbas di 'nascke! Onde'wi, abun ziy ne!"

The saiyans all cringed at the tirade. But the Ou wasn't finished.

"Braincracked moccos (morons)! Sex addled fools! What will it take to make you stop? A royal order of castration? Bedante!"

"That's...enough, I think." Kakarot managed, caught between anger and embarassment.

"Shut up. What are you going to say? That it wasn't planned, that you didn't expect it?"

The ouji found his voice. "Father, I know it seems like...I won't discuss it here!"

"Why discuss anything, Vegeta? It's the same story each time. Tell me, should I add a new wing to the castle for daycare? Or perhaps hire a squad of naati to work in shifts while you pump more out?"

"You can't speak to us this way-" Kakarot persisted.

"Shut up, I said. Simpletons! What will you do for an encore under red moon? Pop an even dozen?!"

Raditz nearly choked at the implication. "I don't think it was intentional."

"It hardly matters, Raditzsu. They debase the legacy of the line with this nonsense."

"I won't sit here and be insulted." the ouji felt anger cut into his haze. "You've said enough, father!"

"He has, but I haven't!" Bardock snapped, tail lashing.

"I'm not listening!" Kakarot glowered.

"Why not? You've got the time. Cradling that nest will take everything out of you!"

"You make it sound like-"

"A career as podo (wet nurse) will suit you both well. Eat, have cubs, be happy!"

"That's it!" Kakarot stood suddenly, grabbing his mate. He headed to the bathroom.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Bardock yelled.

"Away from you!" the wild saiyan shouted in response, dragging the ouji along. Vegeta shrugged insolently as the door slammed shut behind them.

xxxx

The stunned saiyans fell to silence.

"I think." Rocco said slowly. "That I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Celipe stared at the closed door. "Agreed. Kakarot won't be in the mood for visitors when he comes out."

"I could care less, woman." Bardock sparked at her. "He's out of control, and so is Vegeta. Ever since they mated this foolishness has gone on."

Celipe glared back. "What are you talking about? Five chibis are a lot, but-"

"Vegeta had a false alarm after the twins were born."

Celipe stared in amazement. "What? Kakarot never said anything about that!"

Bardock paced, circling her. "Ha! You might have had ten cubs to play with otherwise. But their luck ran out this time!"

Celipe rubbed her eyes. "Masakki. It's lunacy."

"Now you know." the Ou interrupted, once again stepping between Bardock and Celipe. His eyes drifted to the bathroom door. "And they can't hide out forever."

"But what about the tests?" Raditz wanted to know. "If they aren't needed, why not have Kakarot released?"

"I'm half tempted to keep him here. At least no one else will get pregnant!"

"No?" Raditz pointed at the door, smug. "What do you think they're doing in there?"

xxxx

Kakarot nuzzled his prince affectionately. "Forgive me, Vegeta. I didn't know..."

Vegeta purred, eyes closed. "I'm equally at fault. It doesn't matter, Kaka. We'll get through this."

"Are you angry?"

"The timing of this isn't what I'd hoped for, but...no."

Soft kiss. "I"ve missed you. Really missed you."

The ouji loosed his tail, seeking another. Furry lengths coiled gently in a tangle.

"I see no reason for you to remain here." dark eyes were liquid on his mate.

Kakarot cuddled. "Then get me out of here. How are Nuru and Tezar?"

"A bit better with Raditz around. At least they're eating consistently again. But at nights they remain restless."

"Hn." Kakarot pulled up. "Vegeta, I need to ask you something. Do chibis talk?"

"What?"

"Last night the cubs spoke to me."

Vegeta sat on his mate's lap over the tub. "Go on."

"You don't seem surprised or shocked."

"It's fairly normal when they're developed enough. Now what did they 'say?' "

A pause. "It wasn't language per se, but feelings and impressions. They introduced themselves, I guess."

"Ah."

Kakarot cocked his head aside. "I don't recall you saying this about Nuru and Tezar."

The ouji sniffed. "I did, but you ignored me. You thought I was being 'cute and emotional'. Baka!"

"So this isn't unusual?"

"Not at all. It also tells me how far along you are."

"What would you estimate?"

"Hn." the ouji felt around his mate's midsection. "About 12 weeks. You're just starting to show, but I feel movement."

"Yeah, it feels weird, like my body is shifting and sliding around."

The prince kissed his significant other. "Get used to it." dark eyes reviewed the slightly rounded midsection. He poked the slit below the navel. It opened and protruded.

Kakarot gasped, snickering. "That tickles, Vegeta! Cut it out."

"Silly." the ouji grinned. "Kakarot, I'm going to try something. I know that headband throws up interference, but since I'm wearing a neutralizer this might work."

"What do you mean?"

"A 'conference call' with our new chibis. You up to it?"

"Sure. We need contact, right?"

"Ai, my mind willl be the conduit. Now concentrate and focus."

The wild one closed his eyes. /Like this?/

Vegeta leaned into him again, touching Kakarot's abdomen. /Yes. We can talk privately this way./

/Finally! I feel almost normal. These dampers drive me crazy./

/Now for the chibis./

/Start off, Vegeta. I'll listen./

A pause. /Little ones./

silence. movement.

/Little ones./

///we.///

/Hello. Do you know who I am?/

///know. part of, like other.///

/Yes./

///other and you, part of. make us!///

/Yes, I'm your father. You are well?/

///strong. warm one strong, we strong.///

/Your saba is very strong./

///you strong. others strong. like we, small.///

/True. You have strong brothers. Later you will see them./

///little strong, be small.///

/Hn. They are bigger, but still small./

a pause. ///feel other. warm one here.///

Kakarot laughed internally. /Yes, I'm here./

///both make. safe here.///

/We'll protect you. Don't worry./

///big ones make us. strong, make safe?///

/Very safe./ Vegeta added.

a pause. ///big ones feel good. love we?///

They answered as one. //Yes. You are ours, and we protect.//

///we love. happy.///

//It is good.//

///feel others like we, love. little. they feel.///

/You will love and play together soon. You and your brothers./ Vegeta said.

///big ones, protect. we belong. little ones like we belong. all belong.///

/A nest./ Kakarot said simply. /We want you to rest now, little ones./

///hungry.///

/Then, I will eat./

///hungry. rest yet?///

/Rest and I will eat. You will be full./

///warm one, food. other, protect. we safe. rest.///

/Rest now, little ones./ Vegeta soothed.

xxxx

Celipe moved towards the door. "What's going on in there? They're mighty quiet."

"Too quiet." Bardock moved alongside. "I think-"

Rocco moved swiftly to Celipe's other side. "Excuse me. Maybe we should wait."

Bardock glared at the big saiyan. "Maybe you should mind your buisness!"

Raditz edged between them. "I guess they're having a little privacy together. It's been over a week, after all."

The Ou stood at a near distance, arms folded. "Perhaps. Rocco, if you would move aside? If everyone crowds the door they can't get out."

"Ai, my Ou." Rocco and Bardock continued their staring contest over Celipe.

"Move aside, I said!"

Rocco edged away, leaning against a wall. "They're adults. What's done is done."

Vegetaan snorted. "Say nothing of what you know here, Rocco. Your military history is known to me, and I respect that. Surely you know the necessity of discretion?"

"Of course. Anything else would be a breach."

"Well said." Vegetaan growled impatiently. "Do you hear anything, Bardock?"

The dark saiyan edged an ear closer. "Nothing. It's bizarre."

Celipe pulled at the knob. "This is ridiculous. Why are we standing here? Tell them-"

Bardock leaned into her, eyes flashing. "You're getting in my way, Celipe!"

Lovely features tightened in a snarl. "Stuff it. I don't care if you are with the royals. I hate showoffs!"

Raditz took a step forward. "I don't think this is a good idea-"

"Stay out of it, Raditzsu!" both parents yelled. The Ou wedged between his mate and ex-wife.

"You dare act this way in my presence, third class? Don't push your privilege too far!"

Celipe swallowed her fury. "I'm concerned for Kakarot. That's all I have to say." she rejoined a staring Rocco.

xxxx

Inside the bathroom, the lovers were kissing passionately. Soft purrs resonated in broad chests.

"You're beautiful, Kaka." the ouji sighed.

Kakarot dragged wet lips across his ouji. "I want to taste you, Getta. You're so hot."

Busy hands roamed everywhere. "We'd better stop while we can." Vegeta straightened in his mates' lap.

Strong fingers squeezed a perfect ass. "Do you want to? You feel so good."

Vegeta kissed a fat tail. "Can you even feel everything with that headband?"

"No, but I can rely on memory."

The ouji traced the thin metal band under wild bangs. "Bedante. Screw memories. We'll get that device off. I want to feel and smell you properly."

"You can't?"

"All the guests here are fitted with neutralizers, but they only seem to screen off the worst effects. I still feel strange in this facility."

A sigh. "I can't even taste or smell food."

"But you can feel when I touch you?"

"I feel the warmth and pressure, but not the sensation. Shit!"

Vegeta nipped an ear. "We'll wait, then. I'll make it up to you at the castle."

Tongues tangled again briefly. "Oh, yeah. Wear that little...string outfit, Getta."

"Humping bastard. Pregnant, and still hopeless!"

Kakarot kept rubbing against his prince. "Maybe I'll get you pregnant, too."

"Don't even joke about that. They'd throw us out on our asses!"

Thick arms squeezed the prince tight. "Probably. I've never seen them so pissed."

The ouji paused. "We'd better slow this down, Kaka. By declaration of Querdai (Ou's choice) I could be stripped of my title and birthright."

"That isn't possible. You'd still be prince-"

"In blood only. Useless in ruling the realm. There would already be heirs, so what would my purpose be? I'd have no time for official duties or office."

Kakarot frowned. "What happens to your title then?"

"It would...by first right of blood go to Raditzsu."

The wild one stared in amazement. "We'd better not tell him that. He might get ideas."

The ouji sighed, turning a little. "I'm not sure how father would handle it. Remember, Raditz is not legally recognized as royal much less heir."

"I see your point. Well, that's a problem for another day."

"Only if we keep dropping chibis." the prince smirked, patting his mate's stomach again. "Three, hn?"

Kakarot grinned. "Yeah."

A shrug. "What's another pot of pesto, more or less?"

"Love my prince!" Kakarot grabbed his mate again, kissing. Heavy tails thumped the floor.

xxxx

Raditz blinked, hearing the noise from the other side. "Does everyone hear that?"

Celipe likewise stared. "Do we have to break down that door? Krukka, what are they doing!"

Bardock edged up. "I know what they'd better _not_ be doing!"

The Ou made a decision, flashing past. "Enough. We aren't waiting all day-"

Just then Jedanuk entered, doorpanels swooshing open. At her side were two attendants.

"I granted the maximum visitation time before the tests, Ou." she explained. Sharp eyes looked around in confusion. "What happened to Kakarot?"

Vegetaan pointed. "In there with the prince. I was about to break the door down."

The physician heard thumping sounds. "What's going on in there, or should I even ask?"

"Screw that." Raditz lost all patience. "I'll drag Kakarot out on his ass-"

Jedanuk had a similar thought. "Excuse me, everyone." she crowded through, banging on the door.

"Kakarot! It's time for the tests."

xxxx

The scene inside the bathroom continued uninterrupted. Kakarot and Vegeta made up for lost time, tasting each other thoroughly. Loud thumping vibrated the door as Jedanuk struck it again.

Annoyed, Vegeta shouted over his shoulder. "Fuck off, doctor!!"

Kakarot snickered. "I can't believe you said that, Getta."

The ouji nipped kisses along a smooth throat. "I'm beginning to see why you can't stand her."

xxxx

Jedanuk blinked. "Did he just tell me to-"

"Fuck off, doctor." the Ou finished. "Never mind. I'll rip the door open myself!"

Before the king could do so, the door swung wide. A smug ouji pulled a smiling Kakarot into the room.

"Fools." Bardock growled. "What are you smiling about?"

Kakarot shrugged. "Don't get excited, father. We were just talking."

"And discussing the new family plan." the prince added, laughing.

"There's nothing funny about this situation, Vegeta." the Ou reminded them.

"I know." the prince pretended to be serious. "Do you know how hard it is to make out in a bathroom?"

Raditz reared his head back in laughter.

"Bedarse." Celipe muttered under her breath. "Sheer stupidity." Rocco smiled at her.

Jedanuk blinked, staring around at everyone. "What's going on?"

Kakarot appeared bored. "I won't need the tests, doctor. There's a reason why I'm here."

"I'm fully aware of that. Are you? We need to-"

"I'm pregnant with triplets. That's why I had the seizure."

The doctor's jaw fell open. "That's impossible."

Kakarot grinned at his prince. "Don't think so. Anyway, I rememered what caused the latest seizure. It was pain caused by the chibis."

Jedanuk's face darkened in anger. "If that's true, why didn't you say so earlier? It would have saved us all a great deal of time!"

"I didn't know before. You can scan me if you like, but all you'll discover are babies."

The med swore under her breath. Bardock stared at her. "Well, doctor? Is there any reason for my son to remain here?"

"On his word alone, without documentation? I doubt it, Regent Bardock. The test will proceed."

Kakarot shrugged. "I could say no, but what the hell? It's your time to waste."

"He will be released afterward." the Ou stated finally.

Jedanuk protested. "But, King Vegeta-"

"I've seen and heard enough. While I respect your qualifications, there is no further need to keep the prince-ke here. But as you said, there must be documention."

"Of course." Jednanuk snapped, turning to Kakarot again. "If you would follow me, please. We're going to the sixth floor."

Kakarot stretched carefully. "Fine. Then get me a ticket out of hotel happy."

xxxx

The testing was anticlimactic. Kakarot lay on a circular table under multicolored lights. Whizzing noises erupted from an overhead cylindrical projection. The object spun slowly in a wide arc around the saiyan warrior. His family watched nearby, somewhat disinterested. There was no real mystery to solve.

Jedanuk stared at a side panel. "Hn. It appears you're right, Kakarot. The scanner has a visual of three chibis."

"A visual?" the Ou was intrigued. "They're developed enough for that?"

The doctor squinted closely. "Ai, and there's movement."

"I want to see!" Kakarot yelled from the table.

"We all want to." Bardock added, intrigued. "I wouldn't have thought it possible right now."

The ouji moved to his mates' side. "A preview, Kakarot. How about a movie, hn?"

"I'll turn the panel around so everyone can see." the med flipped the viewscreen. Against a dark background were dim outlines of small chibis. They curled closely together, tails looped like fish hooks.

"Amazing." Raditz commented first. "They barely seem to have room."

"That image is deceptive, Radtiz." the Ou commented, fascination in his voice. "They're fine."

"Their arms and legs are moving!" Celipe shouted happily.

Even Bardock had to grin. "Too early to tell the sexes, though. Not that it matters."

Vegeta held Kakarot's hand. "Hn, teeny brats. They'll have fun playing with their brothers."

Kakarot yawned, sitting up on the table. "Are you satisfied, doctor? Can I be released from here?"

Jedanuk had an odd expression. "Yes, well, there's the necessary paperwork-"

"Let's do it, then. Bring a stylus so I can sign a release form!"

The med was silent a moment before speaking again. "I still think caution is called for, Kakarot."

He growled at her. "Bring the paperwork! I'm blowing this joint."

Redfaced, Jedanuk turned to go. "Very well. This is against my better judgement."

"It's out of your hands now." Vegetaan intervened. "Now process Kakarot so he can go home."

Spinning on her heels, Jedanuk exited without another word.

Celipe watched her go. "I don't like that slargg. Something about her bothers me."

Raditz folded his arms at the door. "She does have a shitty attitude. But who cares? Kakarot's going home where he belongs."

"True enough." The ouji held his mate's hand. "There's much to plan."

Bardock squeezed his son's shoulder. "What about this?" he tapped at Kakarot's headband. "It has to come off before they release you."

The wild one closed his eyes briefly. "I'll be glad to be rid of it. The thing's driving me crazy."

"Where are your clothes?"

"In the closet over there." Kakarot nodded.

Celipe went to get them. "Best to be prepared for when she gets back."

xxxx

The doctor reappeared with a small stack of papers a short while later. "This is against protocol, you realize."

Kakarot adjusted the sash on his shirt. "I'm not concerned with that. You have your tests, doctor. Now quit stalling!"

"Make sure there's nothing in fine print about organ donations." Raditz cracked. "Assuming they haven't removed something already!"

Jedanuk looked at him. "That's unecessary. Kakarot should remain here awhile longer-"

"You're trying my patience." the Ou interrupted.

"And mine." Celipe added. "I think you enjoy having a test subject!"

Kakarot scribbled on the release forms. "It doesn't matter, mother. I am now officially out of here!"

The ouji stood by his mate. "Remove the headband, doctor."

Jedanuk pressed a button on a palm device. "Jokko has the stasis set."

"Stasis set?" Bardock wondered.

"The controller. A frequency releases the band."

Wide doors swooshed open suddenly. The thin desk assistant entered carrying a small cylinder.

"Doctor? You wish to remove Kakarot's device?"

Jedanuk nodded, noting eyes on her everywhere. "He's been released Jokko. Use frequency 12AZ. Metherz 66."

Jokko stood in front of Kakarot, tapping the band with the cylinder. A brief, high pitched buzz was heard before the band fell off, clanking to the floor.

"Do you need me for anything else, doctor?"

"No, you can go. Thank you."

Jokko left quickly, staring in confusion at the turn of events.

"Ha!" Kakarot smirked, rubbing his ears. "This is more like it." A long tail straightened and stretched.

"Are you alright?" Bardock wanted to know.

"Hai, father. Head aches a little, but nothing I can't handle."

The Ou patted his back. "Well done. We'll head back to the castle."

Kakarot smiled and turned, hugging Celipe. "Thanks for coming. You have transport?"

Celipe laughed. "No, I flew here. What do you think, cub?"

He kissed her cheek. "We'll talk later."

"Count on it."

Bardock coughed loudly. "You need rest, boy. And food."

The ouji slipped an arm around his mate. "Ai. We'll provide plenty at the castle."

Kakarot went silent a moment, glaring at Jedanuk. "I can't say it's been fun, doctor. Don't plan to see me again."

Jedanuk smirked. "You never know. But for the time being there's no reason for concern. Hail, prince-ke. Enjoy your freedom."

The Ou glared at her. "Beware, woman. If that's a veiled threat-"

"Why would I threaten the royal clan, my king? I'm not suicidal!"

"No, only foolish." the ouji snapped. He pulled his mate along. "Come, Kakarot. Back to where you belong!"

xxxx

Celipe and Rocco said their goodbyes at the platform, leaving the royals.

"Well, so much for that." the big saiyan commented as they climbed aboard their transport.

Celipe sat next to him and buckled in. "Meaning what? Kakarot's free, and that's all I care about."

Rocco punched the controls as the small ship airlifted from the bay. "Really?"

The pretty saiyan blinked. "What's that supposed to mean-"

Rocco growled, flashing his teeth. "I saw you looking at him!"

"What? Looking at who?"

"Bardock! Stop pretending, Celipe."

"I looked at him because I have eyes, and he was standing in the room!" Celipe snapped back. "Stop being ridiculous."

Rocco jerked the controls. "Oh? He found every opportunity to stand near you. I saw him staring at your boobs!"

"There's only one boob around here. I didn't do anything!"

"Then why did he keep looking at you?"

"Maybe he thinks I'm hot!" Celipe flipped her tail, grinning nastily. "How should I know? If you want to find out so badly, just ask him!"

The ship lurched as it flew away from Varduc. "I should break his fucking neck." Rocco snarled. "He's got the damn king, and a soft life in the castle. What else does he need?"

"Why ask me? I'm tired of arguing about this."

"You still have feelings for him. I could smell it!"

"Bullshit!"

"I see what I see, Celipe."

"Then get help! I'm sick of your damn jealousy, Rocco."

Rocco snorted. "Is that so? Maybe I need to find someone else!"

"Good. The bars are full of river trash. Roll with a fat slargg and make yourself happy!"

Sharp teeth shone. "Works for me, slakka. I'll drop you off at home!"

"Fine, asshole."

"Fine!!"

Their ship roared off into the atmosphere.

xxxx

Raditz finally ran out of patience. The ride home to the castle took nearly two hours, and he tired of the show.

"Are you two finished?"

"Hmm?" Kakarot and Vegeta looked at him boredly. They'd been wrapped around each other during the entire flight.

"You heard him." Bardock growled, sipping a drink. "Go in the back. It's been a long week, and I don't feel like watching you screw."

"Who's screwing?" Kakarot pulled out of a kiss. "And since when did you become a prig, father?"

"I'm not. You've got a nest now, and two chibis waiting at home. Enough is enough!"

"Hn!" the annoyed ouji moved off, untangling his tail. He stood and reached for a wine bottle. "Do as you say, not as you do, Pandrae? I find that amusing."

"He's right." the Ou quipped from an overstuffed chair. "I'm ready to toss you both through the escape hatch!"

Vegeta drank from the bottle. "This is a time of celebration, I think. You're going to be grandfathers again, so stop complaining!"

"I'll stop when _you_ stop." the Ou retorted. "Krukka, I may as well be talking to myself!"

"We'll see Glerunn about the fertility problem, saba." Kakarot reassured. "Believe it or not, we aren't trying to repopulate the planet."

Radtiz snickered nearby, relaxed over a small couch. "You've got a head start. The castle will be buzzing for weeks! I can imagine the look on Nappa's face when he finds out."

Bardock rolled his eyes. "That's all we need. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Who cares, father?" Kakarot rubbed his stomach, sniffing the air. "I could eat three boars. Or a roast hukka pig!"

The ouji settled next to his mate again. "I'll have the servants prepare all your favorites when we get to the castle."

Kakarot nuzzled the thick flame of hair. "You're so beautiful-"

"Break it up, I said!" the Ou snapped. "Or I'll sit between you."

"We don't need a babysitter, saba."

"I think you do. Your hormones reek, Kakarot. I'd almost forgotten how much you stink."

That earned the king an angry glare. "What's your point?"

"The point is your control will be poor during the gestation. I'll trust Vegeta's judgement to keep you calm."

"I am calm." a snarl.

The ouji coiled tails playfully. "Don't let him get to you. Relax, we're almost home."

xxxx

Everyone went their separate ways once they arrived at the castle. Raditz contacted Humoz who'd returned from a brief trip offplanet. The Ou and his regent retired to their private chambers. Kakarot and his prince did the same.

The king sat at his dresser combing thick, silken strands of hair. Purple satin robes flowed from his form, puddling on the floor. Bardock stretched across their huge bed, rubbing aromatic oil over rippling muscle. His tail swept lazily in the air.

The king paused, turning around from the dresser. "Bardock, I need to discuss something with you."

The dark saiyan oiled his tail slowly, crossing his legs. "Hn? You sound serious."

"I am. It concerns that ragtail of yours."

Shadowed eyes sparked in anger. "Are you talking about Celipe again?"

"Ai!"

"She isn't mine, Vegetaan. Not any more!"

"No? I saw you looking at her!"

"What?!""

The king folded his arms. "You heard me. Hn, I can believe why you married the slakka!"

Bardock flashed sharp teeth. "Will you ever get over this?"

"Get over the fact you stared at her boobs?"

Bardock snorted. "They're kind of hard to miss-"

"That isn't the point. Even Rocco could see it!"

The saiyan commander wrapped a fur sheet around his middle. "I don't give a quoon's ass what Rocco sees. Celipe and I raised Kakarot. Do you expect me to just ignore her?"

"Bah. The loose witch wiggled her ass in front of you."

"Am I so weak, Vegeta? I never touched her, held her close. Now knock it off!"

"Years of divorce haven't changed anything!"

"Years of jealousy are pissing me off." Bardock retorted, sliding under the sheets. "Do I have to listen to this crap forever?"

Vegetaan combed his hair vigorously. "I'm not a fool, Baro. I smell your scent around her! The slakka waves her tail, and you soften."

Bardock struggled for words, shaking his head. "She didn't wave her tail. Are you making this up as you go along?"

"Rocco was ready to fight."

"So was I. I don't care!"

The king paused, setting down the brush. "If I thought you were interested-"

Bardock lifted a thick thigh, tail curling. "Come to bed, my king." he purred, sooty lashes lowering. "Enough nonsense for one night."

Vegetaan was captured by the sight. "Don't distract me-"

Bardock musked lightly, his tail vibrating in the air. "Come to bed, I said." the dark warrior licked a finger, tracing it over his nipples. "Fuck me." another purr, as a heavy tail waved in invitation.

Vegetaan rose to his feet and pounced, primal growls rolling in his throat. Purple robes fanned over his mate as he mounted perfect flesh.

xxxx

Kakarot settled comfortably in a small sitting room adjacent to their private chambers. Vegeta entered with two very excited and loud bundles.

A grin. "I do believe someone is anxious to see you, Kakarot."

Kakarot beamed. Nuru and Tezar shrieked and kicked, chunky arms waving in greeting.

"Ab'bresan, chibis! Your father missed you."

The ouji plopped their cubs in his lap. They wrapped and cuddled, squalling.

"Hn!" Kakarot winced at the noise. "Screaming meemies." he kissed the babies affectionately.

The ouji shouted over their noise. "Ai, it's been like this for nearly two weeks."

Kakarot yelled also. "They've made noise like this?"

"When they weren't refusing food. It's a good thing Raditz helped out. I barely got any sleep."

The adults paused as the chibis went into another round of earsplitting screams.

"Krukka. Vegeta, where's the food? I'm starving."

"Obloo is bringing up a service table. Everything is high calorie and nutritious."

Kakarot bounced the cubs to quiet them. "Does everyone know already?"

"I don't know what you mean about 'everyone' but the staff has been informed about your condition. Many offer their congratulations to the royal family."

"Hn."

"Glerunn doesn't know yet, of course."

Kakarot put the babies on the bed, rubbing their stomachs. "Lecture number four coming up."

The ouji laughed, sitting at a small table. "I'm prepared for it. Unfortunately there's nothing to be done about castle gossip. The media will want to know soon enough."

"They can wait." both parents halted again at earsplitting squalls. Kakarot couldn't take any more, flopping over the babies to smother their noise. The chibis snarled at being squashed. Spitting, Tezar attempted to crawl out from under his father before Vegeta sat on his head.

"I plan to make a formal announcement to the press next week." the ouji continued without interruption. "This time we'll do it right."

Kakarot nodded, ignoring his squirming sons. "I always felt bad about Nuru and Tezar's birth ceremony. Everything was so rushed."

Vegeta rubbed noses. "It came out well, though. And this time I'll participate in the rhuntek!"

Kakarot grinned. "I think I'm in."

"Only if you're strong enough, Kakarot. Giving birth leaves you tremendously weak."

"Worse than now?"

"Hn, you have no idea. After Nuru and Tezar I thought to be in the rhuntek, but it was too taxing. My strength was maxed out."

Kakarot kissed his hand. "I remember you mentioned it."

"It's even worse with a multiple birth, but you'll get through it." nip on an ear.

A loud yawn. "Speaking of energy, I'm really tired."

"You'll need plenty of rest. Our schedule will be insane fairly soon."

"Hn, I can believe it." both parents stared down. Nuru and Tezar had managed to squeeze out from underneath, hissing and spitting. Wild spikes were smashed flat on small heads. Laughing, their parents scooped them up.

"Much quieter." Vegeta smiled while cradling Tezar, who snapped with needle teeth. "But pissed."

Kakarot smirked as Nuru tried biting his fingers. "Ai, they're mad at us. But soon they'll have brothers or sisters to play with!"

"Hn, they might be all boys again."

"I disagree. I think we'll have a daughter. Or maybe all girls!"

The ouji tilted his head. "Well, that's not likely. Our line leans more towards male births."

Kakarot grinned suddenly. "You never know. After all, we have 'doubled genes' so anything's possible."

A pause. "You know about that?"

Laughter. "Come on, Vegeta. Jedanuk went over my genetic history with me before she told everyone else. And some things I already knew."

The ouji bounced Tezar, eyeing his mate suspiciously. "And what exactly do you 'know'?"

Dark eyes sparked evilly. "Like the fact that our parents are half brothers."

"What!"

"Surprised? You should be. I keep telling everyone don't doubt my hypersense. Besides, I tasted their blood."

"But when?"

"When I was a chibi." Kakarot freed one hand, drawing an invisible line from his forehead to his nose. "Primal memories. I'd bitten both saba and father. Could taste the relationship in their blood. As my perceptions developed my other senses told me the same."

Vegeta clapped a hand to his head. "Krukka. And Raditz and I thought to break the news eventually."

"You and Raditz wouldn't know that way because you hadn't tasted both."

The ouji nodded blankly. "I knew the truth through my senses, though I never tasted Bardock. Raditz never tasted saba."

"He didn't have the chance since he was sent to mother after birth."

Vegeta was puzzled. "But why the pretense, Kakarot? If you already knew?"

A snicker. "I like seeing our descii (parents) twist in the wind a bit. Pissing them off is just for fun. Call it my own personal 'revenge' for all the idiotic secrets they stuck us with!"

The ouji kissed him hard, smirking. "Hn, you're evil. But I like it."

Kakarot purred gently. "I know more than that, too. Remember the night of hanare?"

A grunt. "Hai, and spending a week in purple soup healing from a stupid fight."

The wild one tilted his head back, sniffing. "That interesting smell father gets when his power jumps. What does it remind you of?"

The ouji couldn't stop grinning. "Stinker. Of course you'd know."

"Sweet and fiery, ozone. Warm and bright. All energy, no personal scent."

The prince laughed out loud.

"Do we have another super saiyan in the family?" Kakarot asked innocently.

Vegeta pressed his face against Tezar to control his laughing. "Now what will you do?"

Kakarot appeared to consider. "Maybe I'll mess with him some more about it. Get him to transform. I doubt he'd fight me in my delicate condition!" he cracked up.

"If anyone asks I'll swear we didn't have this conversation."

Another kiss. "I knew I could count on you."

xxxx

The Ou lapped a river of cream from the crack of a perfect ass.

"Hn, I do good work. You tricked me."

A sated Bardock sprawled on his stomach, legs splayed. "Horny bastard. You damn near killed me."

Sharp teeth nipped the curves of a golden backside. "Then don't tempt me, slut. Maybe I should have you whipped."

Bardock growled, tail flapping everywhere. "I'm already whipped. But payback is due."

Vegetaan crawled over him, flopping heavily. "Hn, you make a silky bed warmer."

"I'm good at a lot of things!" Bardock rolled over suddenly, tumbling his king aside. He grabbed a dark red tail, nipping it.

"No more bullshit about Celipe. Hear me?"

The Ou sighed blissfully. "At least for now."

"Good. There's more important things to discuss, anyway."

"Such as?"

Bardock leaned up on an elbow over his king. Wild locks shaded deep eyes. "Forget so soon? There's a nest on the way!"

The Ou cursed. "Ai, courtesy of the oversexed idiots. I may have them spayed in their sleep!"

Bardock reared back in laughter. "Come on, Vegu. Can we really talk? Our own past-"

"Never included five chibis in half a year. Krukka, this has to be a record for the central archives!"

The dark saiyan stretched against the bedpost, soft candlelight molding handsome features. "I know, they're ridiculous. But is it really so bad? They've done remarkably well with Nuru and Tezar."

"Ai, but they're new to this, Bardock. And now three more? It's insane. Public scrutiny will be off the charts. Raising so many chibis will put a strain on Vegeta's ability to perform his public duties as heir ascendant."

Bardock sipped from a small goblet. "I hadn't considered that."

"I'd never do it willingly, of course. But if it becomes necessary I'll invoke Querdai."

Shock. "You wouldn't!"

"Not without fallout on both sides. Raditz would have to publically and legally made next in line."

Bardock lay against his king, thinking. "No. It wouldn't work like that, for several reasons. With tension from the war running high, the controversy might destroy your rule."

Vegetaan sighed. "I know. But maybe I'm anticipating trouble for no reason. Still, the fools brought this on themselves. If they wanted a larger family they should have waited."

"I don't think these were planned either."

"No, they never are. Not with those two."

Bardock smirked. "Glerunn's gonna tear them a new one. He doesn't know yet?"

"Not the final results, although Jedanuk will probably send the data to the castle this week."

"I admit I'm concerned with so many babies so close together."

"And then there's the issue of Kakarot."

Bardock sighed. "Vegeta, please. No more talk about his 'issues'."

The Ou cuddled up, sniffing a golden neck. "For the first time, I have to say this. He will have problems off and on, Bardock. We may have to accept that."

His mate stiffened. "I...resist that idea."

"We have no choice, Baro. To deny the truth is sheer stupidity. I'm not saying he can't control his mind or be trained if it becomes necessary. But we need to look at all sides here."

"Maybe. Kakarot has always been adaptable, if nothing else. And he refuses to accept defeat."

"We'll have to rely on those traits to get him through. And support."

"I still think you're overreacting. Since his adulthood the incidents have been few and far between."

"Hn. That's a plus, then. And maybe all these chibis will calm him down."

"Have the other two? We've said these things before."

The Ou chuckled. "Ai, but five squalling cubs will drain anyone. He'll know the difference."

A pause. "It's not all bad, you know. More chikki to play with, eh?"

Vegeta closed his eyes briefly, nestling back. "A nest. All perfect and plump, I think."

Bardock grinned, pulling a fur blanket up over them. "With shiny eyes and fat tails. Maybe even girls, ne?"

The Ou smiled at the thought. "I'd be surprised. As you know the Vegeta line tends toward male births. But anything is possible I suppose."

His sleepy mate yawned. "Things are going to get busy. We'll have to start planning the birth ceremony."

"It will be less formal, since Nuru and Tezar are first in line. But you're right, there's much to do. We'll go over the name list with Farsukk and Widla."

"We'll need a large selection, since we don't know the sexes."

"True."

Bardock slopped another kiss on his king. "I look forward to another rhuntek. There's a few bastards I want to hit, especially after that fiasco at the castle."

Vegeta stroked his face tenderly. "You sound like our loon. Why am I not shocked?"

Bardock held him close and turned off the lamps. "I'll be a real loon in the arena."

xxxx

The ouji smiled. His exhausted mate snored loudly on their huge bed, out like a light. Nuru and Tezar were pressed against his midsection, trilling quietly in sleep. It was the first time in nearly two weeks they rested so soundly.

The prince was pleased, knowing the chibis sensed their new siblings. It had a calming effect on all of them. A gentle hand brushed a heavy lock of hair from Kakarot's eyes.

/Hn, he's so cute like this./

Sidling into bed beside his large family, the ouji likewise turned off the lamps.

"Mine." he purred happily.

THE END 


End file.
